


Destinos Enredados

by CheapEscape23



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Angustía, Beuxbaton, Durmstrang, Español | Spanish, F/M, Gen, Hogwarts, Hogwarts con estudiantes de otros países, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Quidditch, Romance, Seung-gil es todo lo que está bien, Sorry Not Sorry, Traducción, Translation, True Love, YoI Hogwarts AU, Yuri insulta de una forma muy argenta, amistad, diversity ftw!, hermosos headcanons, rinsled05
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-11-13 22:54:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 29,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11195163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheapEscape23/pseuds/CheapEscape23
Summary: Imagina que el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, después de la caída del Innombrable, ha comenzado a aceptar estudiantes extranjeros en pos de la mejor unión de las comunidades de magos al rededor del mundo. Imagina que, en este cambiante clima de diversidad y aceptación social, Hogwarts también ha decidido llevar a cabo un programa de intercambio con selectos estudiantes del Instituto Durmstrang y la Academia de Magia Beauxbatons durante un semestre.Imagina entonces, que un joven mago japonés llamado Katsuki Yuuri ha sido transferido a Hogwarts para escapar de su pasado, justo a tiempo para conocer a un jugador ruso de Quidditch que abriría de golpe todas las puertas que intentaba cerrar desesperadamente.Una historia de amor, magia y adolescentes tratando de encontrarse consigo mismos.¡Traducción de un trabajo original de rinsled05!





	1. Comienzos Catastróficos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rinsled05](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinsled05/gifts).
  * A translation of [Entwining Fates](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8776813) by [rinsled05](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinsled05/pseuds/rinsled05). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bienvenidos a este AU de Hogwarts, originalmente traído a ustedes por rinsled05.  
> Seguramente no sea la única historia de este tipo que encontrarán, pero hace un tiempo sigo los trabajos de esta autora y simplemente me encantan sus headcanons. En un principio, había planeado mantener esta traducción sólo para mi hermana, que no habla inglés y deseaba leerla, pero fue ella misma la que me empujó a publicarla, al igual que su autora, así que el primer agradecimiento y dedicatoria es para ellas.
> 
> Disfruten, y por favor comenten para que pueda saber de sus opiniones con respecto a cualquier cosa. (:

Extraordinario. Nunca antes visto. Innovador. Sin precedentes.

Estas eran las palabras que sobrevolaban el ambiente con respecto al primer programa de intercambio internacional que llevaría a cabo el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Un selecto número de estudiantes del Instituto Durmstrang y la Academia de Magia Beauxbatons iban a quedarse con estudiantes selectos de Hogwarts e irían a clases con ellos durante un semestre. Nunca antes las escuelas de magos se habían unido para un evento similar más allá del Torneo de los Tres Magos. Con la derrota del Innombrable, los directivos de cada escuela creyeron pertinente llevar a cabo un intercambio cultural, como una manera de promover relaciones amistosas a lo largo de las regiones, especialmente por la desagradable reputación de una escuela en particular que no debía ser nombrada.

Mientras que Hogwarts se preparaba para recibir a sus invitados, el colegio entero vibraba de emoción; era todo de lo que los estudiantes hablaban los días previos al evento.

Para Katsuki Yuuri seguramente sólo sería un semestre más en su vida en Hogwarts.

Cuando le expresó estos pensamientos a su compañero de habitación, Seung-gil puso los ojos en blanco.

\- Más vale que así sea, tenemos que estudiar para los T.I.M.O.

Yuuri rió entre dientes. El bueno de Lee Seung-gil. La forma en la que el coreano recibió su acercamiento no le resultó tan cálida, de hecho rozaba la indiferencia, pero ya se había resignado a los tensos y raros silencios que estarían presentes el resto de su vida escolar. Un año de interacciones le habían enseñado rápidamente que la frialdad era simplemente inamovible de la inexpresiva cara de Seung-gil; pero en el fondo, el chico tenía un corazón cálido.

\- Vamos chicos, anímense -dijo Leo, desplomándose en la cama de Yuuri.- Tal vez venga alguna celebridad, ¿saben?

  
\- Como jugadores del equipo de Rusia - sugirió Guang Hong.

  
\- ¡Tú sólo quieres a Viktor Nikiforov!

Las mejillas de Guang Hong se tiñeron de rosa levemente.

\- No lo quiero a él, sólo quiero conocerlo.

Yuuri vio a Leo sentarse y estirarse para pellizcarle las mejillas a Guang Hong. Leo de la Iglesia y Guang Hong Ji: Amigos que prácticamente se unieron al instante en el que se conocieron. A pesar de que eran de casas diferentes e iban a diferentes años, siempre se las arreglaban para andar juntos; raramente se los veía a uno sin el otro.

Yuuri se preguntaba distraídamente cómo el mexicano no se daba cuenta: Las mejillas de Guang Hong se encendían como brillantes luces de neón cada vez que Leo lo tocaba, como si gritaran _¡de verdad me gustas mucho, mucho, mucho!_

  
Leo despeinó el cabello de Guang Hong -de alguna forma, perdiéndose de la tímida sonrisa que se dibujó en los labios del chico- y se giró para mirar a Yuuri.

\- ¿Tú también quieres conocer a Viktor?

  
Sorprendido, Yuuri comenzó a farfullar. Esa no era una pregunta que quisiera responder y no era bueno mintiendo.

  
\- Yo... Eh, bueno...

  
\- Yuuri viene de una familia de muggles, no sabe mucho de Quidditch - dijo Seung-gil distraídamente, pasando la página del libro de estudios que estaba leyendo.

Yuuri le dirigió una sonrisa de agradecimiento a su compañero.

\- Sí, sí, tiene razón.

\- Qué pena -dijo Guang Hong. - Viktor es increíble. Es el buscador más joven en jugar para un equipo nacional, es el pilar del equipo de Rusia y ganaron el Campeonato Mundial el año pasado, todo gracias a Viktor.

\- Eres un fanático -se burló Leo.- ¿Qué harás si lo asignan con alguien de mi casa?

Seung-gil levantó la vista de su libro.

\- Sabes, este es un dormitorio de Ravenclaw -apuntó.

\- Yo soy de Ravenclaw -dijo Guang Hong haciendo una mueca.

\- Le hablaba a él -dijo Seung-gil, señalando a Leo con la cabeza.

\- En serio Seung-gil, tengo nombre -dijo Leo con una sonrisa bondadosa.

\- En serio, Hufflepuff -dijo Seung-gil. - Vuelve a tu torre.

"Un corazón cálido", pensó Yuuri. "Muy, _muy_ en el fondo".

 

* * *

  
\- ¡Yuuri!

Yuuri detuvo sus pasos y se giró justo cuando su mejor amigo chocaba con él, casi derribándolo.

  
\- ¡ _P-Phichit-kun_! -exclamó mientras sus libros se esparcían por el suelo.

  
\- Perdón, perdón -dijo Phichit con una risa. Agarró uno de los libros del suelo y se lo arrojó a Yuuri. - ¡Es que estoy muy emocionado!

-¿Por qué? -preguntó Yuuri, agachándose a recoger el resto de sus libros.

Phichit Chulanont era su querido y viejo amigo de la infancia. Se habían conocido durante las vacaciones familiares de Yuuri en Tailandia. Yuuri todavía tenía el recuerdo de estar llorando fuertemente, separado de su familia entre una multitud de turistas, para terminar seleccionando juguetes y dulces arrojados en su cara por un amigable niño. El niño se había quedado con él hasta que se reunió con su familia, para luego intercambiar contactos y, más tarde, cartas y cartas y más cartas. Recordaba haber compartido con él la fascinación de descubrir sus poderes mágicos -Phichit había, literalmente, hecho explotar su cuenta de instagram (y por supuesto, su celular); Yuuri de alguna forma había animado una escoba, que persiguió a los pendejos que trataban de meterlo en el armario del conserje- el entusiasmo por sus aceptaciones en la escuela. Phichit era para Yuuri la viva manifestación de un rayo de luz cuando este último fue transferido a Hogwarts. En el estado en el que estaba Yuuri en ese momento, habría caído lentamente en un profundo abismo de no ser por su mejor amigo. Y el hecho de que Phichit también era hijo de muggles claramente había contribuido en la relación.  
Yuuri se estaba levantando nuevamente, con los libros en brazos, cuando unas manos lo golpearon ligeramente en los hombros y lo sacudieron lo suficiente como para que sus anteojos resbalaran de su nariz.

-Yuuri, Yuuri -dijo Phichit.- ¡Yuuri, _él_ vendrá!

-¿Quién? -preguntó Yuuri acomodándose los anteojos

\- Él. El tipo. El único e inigualable. _Tu_ ídolo.

Yuuri sintió que su corazón se detenía un instante. O tal vez se había detenido por completo. Le resultaba difícil respirar.

\- Te refieres a...

\- Yep -dijo Phichit.

Oh dios.

\- Yo puedo ayudar -continuó Phichit. Se golpeó el pecho con orgullo, mostrando una lustrada medalla en él.- Privilegios de prefectos. Puedo ayudarte con las asignaciones.

Oh dios, oh dios.

\- Claro que sería un tanto extraño, considerando que soy de Gryffindor y tú no, pero encontraré la manera, sabes que soy bueno para estas cosas...

Oh dios, oh dios, oh dios.

\- Eh, Yuuri, ¿Estás respirando?

Cierto, respirar. Yuuri inhaló.

\- Tal vez. Más o menos. No realmente.

Phichit sonrió.

\- ¿Entonces? ¿Debería hacerlo?

\- Perdón, ¿Hacer qué?

\- Hacer que te asignen a Viktor Nikiforov.

\- _No_ -espetó Yuuri. Ante la mirada que le dirigió Phichit, se ruborizó.- No -repitió con un tono más suave.

\- Yuuri -comenzó Phichit con gentileza-, eso sucedió hace mucho tiempo.

\- No el tiempo suficiente -murmuró Yuuri, con los ojos fijos en sus zapatos.

Hubo una pausa, y luego:

\- Al menos ven a la reunión de bienvenida, ¿sí?

Yuuri observó el serio rostro de Phichit y sintió que su corazón se oprimía un tanto.

\- Gracias Phichit, pero preferiría no hacerlo.

Phichit suspiró, pero luego asintió con entendimiento.

\- Compartiré las fotografías, ¿Puedo?

\- Sabes que lo harás de todas formas.

 

* * *

 

Las clases fueron canceladas el día de la reunión de bienvenida, con total desaprobación por parte de Seung-gil. Llenos de un entusiasta nerviosismo, grupos de estudiantes se reunieron cerca de la entrada del Gran Salón, sin dudas esperando a vislumbrar a ciertas celebridades rusas de Durmstrang. Leo y Guang Hong probablemente estaban entre la multitud, con las cámaras listas en las manos.  
Yuuri escuchó los gritos incluso antes de mirar por la ventana para ver el gran barco de Durmstrang romper y emerger de la superficie del lago. Encima de ellos, el carruaje de Beauxbatons atravesó los cielos, dejando un rastro de huellas plateadas y brillantes.

\- Chiflados, todos ellos -dijo Seung-gil desde el escritorio donde solía estudiar.

\- ¿Así que tú tampoco irás a recibirlos?

Seung-gil le dirigió una mirada fulminante.

\- Lo siento -dijo Yuuri, riendo.

Se mantuvieron en confortable silencio. Yuuri espiando por la ventana, Seung-gil con su cabeza hundida en algún libro de estudios.

\- ¿Por qué no vas tú? -preguntó Seung-gil después de un momento. Yuuri se giró hacia él, con sus ojos muy abiertos.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Por qué no vas tú -repitió Seung-gil

\- Por la misma razón que tú -dijo Yuuri, desviando la vista nuevamente hacia la ventana.

\- Tonterías.

En silencio, Yuuri mantuvo sus ojos firmemente clavados en el cielo.

\- Mira, todos cometemos errores... -comenzó Seung-gil.

\- Yo, eh... Iré a caminar un rato -interrumpió Yuuri rápidamente. Recogiendo su capa del respaldo de la silla, atravesó la puerta antes de que su compañero pudiera decir algo más.

Yuuri agradecía el apoyo de sus amigos, de verdad. Pero aún no estaba listo. No para los recuerdos que lo habían acechado día y noche; los traumáticos flashes grabados en su mente. Fue una de esas noches de insomnio, llenas de ansiedad, que Yuuri lo descubrió: Su propia habitación privada en lo más alto de una torre, una sala que, por alguna razón, sólo aparecía cuando él necesitaba estar solo y oculto del resto del mundo. Se había transformado en un lugar en el que Yuuri venía a relajarse, a meditar... Y a bailar.

  
El ballet le brindaba la libertad de expresarse, de liberar el peso de sus hombros cada vez que sus pies cazaban vuelo. Minako-sensei siempre le decía que "bailaba como una niña", lo cual era un cumplido viniendo de una auténtica prima donna del mundo del ballet japonés.

  
Así que esta noche, Yuuri bailaba.

  
Haciendo giros y piruetas y elegantes arcos, volcó sus tristezas, preocupaciones, miedos, todo lo que emergía de su cuerpo, moviéndose silenciosamente al compás de una melodía imaginaria. En un impulso, levantó su varita y murmuró un hechizo. Hilillos plateados afloraron de ella tomando forma, una forma que lo encerró en un magnífico arco y se unió a él en su pequeña performance improvisada.

  
Yuuri estaba orgulloso de su Patronus. No sólo por el hecho de que era seguramente el único estudiante de quinto año capaz de manejar semejante magia, sino también por su forma. Lo inspiraba, un animal reconocido por su elegancia y dulzura. Incluso ahora, flotaba sobre él con la majestuosidad de un rey, la encarnación de una confianza que desearía tener.

  
Girando sobre las puntas de sus pies, se unió a su Patronus en el aire para un salto final, antes de aterrizar suavemente sobre sus talones. Alzando sus alas, el encantamiento se disipó en una lluvia de chispas plateadas.

  
Mientras trataba de recuperar su aliento, oyó un vago sonido antes de darse cuenta. Era el sonido de alguien aplaudiendo.

  
Yuuri giró el cuello y miró alrededor rápidamente, podría jurar que escuchó algo romperse. Luego lo visualizó. Entornó los ojos. Luego lo hizo aún más. No. Era imposible. Este era un cuarto privado, uno que sólo él podría encontrar.

  
No había forma en la que la estrella internacional de Quidditch, Viktor Nikiforov, podía estar parado en la puerta, engalanado en su atuendo militar de Durmstrang, y brindándole un cálido aplauso.

  
No, tenía que ser un fantasma, una alucinación de su mente.

  
\- Bravo, bravo -dijo la aparición, con un inglés particularmente acentuado.- ¡Eso fue maravilloso!

Atónito, Yuuri no respondió.

Deslizándose hacia él -oh, tenía que ser un fantasma, ningún ser humano podía moverse tan suavemente- la aparición le ofreció una mano a Yuuri.

\- Soy Viktor Nikiforov.

Yuuri parpadeó, solemnemente, antes de estrechar la mano. Que de hecho, era cálida.

\- Lo sé -farfulló, de repente muy ruborizado.

La aparición rió; un cálido y abierto sonido.

\- ¿Así que practicas ballet? -preguntó, dejando caer su cabeza a un costado. El plateado cabello cayó sobre su ojo derecho con el pequeño movimiento, mezclándose _justo_ con sus ojos, brillantes, turquesas.

"Mitad Veela ", pensó Yuuri, vagamente consciente de que se había quedado mirándolo.

\- ¿Sí?

\- ¿No estás seguro? -preguntó la aparición, nuevamente soltando una risita. Su alucinación claramente reía un montón. Antes de que Yuuri pueda reaccionar, la aparición cerró el espacio entre ellos y lo tomó del mentón con el pulgar y el índice, levantándolo levemente.- Mi madre fue bailarina en su juventud y puedo asegurarte -siguió avanzando hacia él, el cálido aliento chocaba en los labios de Yuuri.- Sabes bailar ballet.

  
Yuuri sintió el rubor de sus mejillas expandirse casi dolorosamente por todo su cuello.

  
\- Okay -dijo sin aliento.

\- ¿Y ese era tu Patronus?

Yuuri asintió.

\- Una grulla. Símbolo de la longevidad y la buena fortuna en mi país.

\- ¿Tu país?

\- Eh... Japón.

Parecía como si la aparición tuviera más que decir, pero unos enojados gritos de afuera hicieron que se detuviera. Entre diversas palabras en ruso, Yuuri reconoció "Viktor", "dónde" y lo que sonaba a una larga cadena de improperios.

\- Ah -suspiró la aparición con dramatismo.- Parece que debo volver para dar un discurso de agradecimiento a mi amada escuela.

\- Okay -dijo Yuuri, inseguro sobre qué más podría decir.

\- Te volveré a ver, mi bella _balerina_.

Posando sus labios sobre la mano de Yuuri, muy cálidamente, la aparición giró y se fue.

  
Yuuri se quedó mirando la puerta, su mente todavía zumbando del esfuerzo de procesar los últimos dos minutos. ¿Por qué un fantasma se sentiría tan cálido? ¿Por qué ahora, de entre todos los momentos, había su cerebro decidido invocar una muy viva imagen de su ídolo de Quidditch?

  
_¿Y por qué una alucinación necesitaría abrir la puerta para salir de la habitación?_

  
Lentamente, Yuuri puso los pies sobre la tierra.

  
No había forma de negarlo: Acababa de conocer al verdadero Viktor Nikiforov.  
Seung-gil, por supuesto, se mostró imperturbable ante la noticia.

\- Ya duérmete -dijo simplemente.- Lo procesarás mejor mañana.

Así que Yuuri hizo exactamente eso. O al menos, trató.

\- No tenía idea de que fuera mitad Veela -murmuró Yuuri desde su cama, con el corazón latiéndole fuerte, todavía muy despierto.

\- No me interesa -le contestó Seung-gil en un susurro en la oscuridad.

\- Dios, es encantador, Seung-gil.

\- No me interesa.

\- ¿No es extraño que haya encontrado esa habitación? Phichit trató muchas veces y nunca lo consiguió.

\- ¿Qué parte de "no me interesa" no entendiste?

\- Lo siento, es sólo que... -Yuuri puso sus manos sobre su rostro, sintiendo el temblor de la adrenalina bajo su piel.- Estoy emocionado.

Seung-gil hizo una pausa.

\- Ya era hora, supongo -gruñó.- Ahora vete a dormir.

 

* * *

  
Yuuri se despertó la siguiente mañana con una repentina convicción: Él no había conocido a su ídolo la noche anterior. No tenía razones para creer esto, ya que después de todo, estaba convencido de que el otro chico había sido una mera proyección de sus propios deseos. Habiendo reventado definitivamente la burbuja, Yuuri decidió dejar a su compañero de habitación para bajar a la sala común sin hacer mucho ruido, y así enfurruñarse en uno de los sillones.

Excepto que la sala común estaba llena hasta reventar de estudiantes. La menuda figura de Guang Hong estaba notablemente trepando un estante, con la cámara colgando de una correa que llevaba alrededor del cuello. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?

  
\- ¡Yuuri~!

Ante el sonido del acento muy particular en su nombre, Yuuri se detuvo en medio de las escaleras.

En medio de un grupo de chicas que reían como tontas, Viktor Nikiforov se irguió por completo de su sillón, extendiendo una mano.

\- ¡De ahora en más, seré tu estudiante de intercambio por el resto del semestre!

  
"Pobre Seung-gil", fue el último pensamiento racional de Yuuri, antes que toda la sala común estallara en rabiosos vitores.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Fateful beginnings_ : Comienzos catastróficos. La palabra "fateful" también puede hacer alusión al título de la historia (ya que además todos los capítulos se llaman " _fateful_ \+ algo"), refiriéndose a lo profético, predestinado, o a un momento que marca un antes y un después, pero literalmente también se entiende como algo fatal o catastrófico. Decidí entonces utilizar esta última palabra para nombrar todos los capítulos, porque me pareció que tenía mucho que ver con cómo se dan los hechos en la trama y porque incluso puede llegar a ser cómico de a momentos, o catástrofes que pueden derivar en algo bueno.  
>  _T.I.M.O._ : Título indispensable de magia ordinaria, también traducido como MHB/matrículas de honor en brujería. Son exámenes que rinden los alumnos de quinto año en Hogwarts, decisivos para definir las materias que podrían o no seguir cursando.  
>  _Veela_ : Criatura mágica humanoide dotada de una belleza y encanto sobrenatural, generalmente mujeres. Similares a las sirenas griegas, tienen dotes mágicos que les permiten encantar a otros, aunque si se enojan se asemejan más a las harpías griegas, transformándose completamente. En el canon de Harry Potter, la descendiente de Veelas reconocida es Fleur Delacour, cuya varita incluso tiene en el núcleo un cabello de Veela, proveniente de su abuela.
> 
> Otro comentario: En el original, cuando aparece Phichit, Yuuri simplemente grita "¡Phichit!", y yo agregué el "kun". Me gusta pensar que cuando se altera o se escandaliza por algo nombra a su mejor amigo con el honorífico. Un detalle.
> 
> ====
> 
> Notas de la autora:  
> Hermoso arte de Runesque en Tumblr (VAYAN A VER): http://runesque.tumblr.com/post/156451412859/i-wish-i-could-draw-all-my-favourite-scenes-from  
> En general, trataré de mantener el canon en cuanto a las etnias de los personajes, pero me tomé la libertad de jugar con algunas nacionalidades. Para futuras referencias, si les interesan mis headcanons:
> 
> Estudiantes extranjeros - Yuuri, Leo / Viktor  
> Nacidos o criados en el Reino Unido - Phichit, Seung-gil, Guang Hong
> 
> ====
> 
> Por mi parte, espero que puedan seguir este trabajo. Es la primera vez que realizo una traducción, así que voy a hacer las aclaraciones necesarias para que respetar lo más posible el trabajo de la autora. Cualquier cosa que crean incorrecta o enquilombada, comenten sin problemas.  
> Con respecto a eso, creo que todos leímos (espero) el trabajo original de JK Rowling. Por si no fuera el caso, o si simplemente alguien se olvidara de algún detalle de importancia, voy a explicar algunos términos que tendrían relativa importancia en la historia. No algo tan obvio como "muggle", pero se entiende la intención.
> 
> Este es el link al primer capítulo original: http://archiveofourown.org/works/8776813/chapters/20119252


	2. Entendimientos Catastróficos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdón mil veces por la ausencia! Son semanas complicadas, exámenes, trabajos, intentos por retomar mi instrumento que tan abandonado tuve... En lo posible, publicaré el siguiente antes del fin de semana.  
> Sin más, a leer y espero que me dejen sus opiniones al final. n.n

\- ¿En qué clase dijiste que estábamos, Yuuri?

Yuuri se sobresaltó cuando unos largos dedos se deslizaron bajando por su brazo, para atraparlo levemente de la cintura.

\- Eh... Encantamientos -contestó, tratando de ignorar el rubor que luchaba por aflorar en sus mejillas.

Viktor sonrió radiante. Varios estudiantes quedaron embelesados, y uno de los estudiantes de Gryffindor se estrelló la cabeza con el escritorio por agacharse demasiado.

\- Qué emocionante -dijo el mitad Veela radiante, su cabello plateado brillando bajo las luces del salón de clases.- De verdad me encanta observarte hacer encantamientos.

\- Gra-Gracias -dijo Yuuri, desesperadamente peleando una batalla con aquel rubor que seguramente perdería.

\- Mírate -observó Phichit,- encantando a Viktor Nikiforov.

Yuuri se giró hacia el otro lado para levemente darle un empujón a Phichit con su mano libre.

\- Haciendo encantamientos -siseó.- Sólo le mostré a Viktor algunos de mis hechizos favoritos.

Phichit rió entre dientes y también lo empujó.

\- ¿Ya lo llamas por su nombre con tanta confianza? ¡Brillante, Yuuri!

\- Oh, ya cállate.

\- Hey, me debes por esto -dijo el tailandés, recostándose sobre el respaldo de su asiento y sonriéndole a Viktor.- ¿No es así, Viktor?

\- Oh, sí -asintió Viktor. Yuuri tragó saliva y se rindió ante el maldito rubor; era difícil resistirse cuando esos largos dedos dibujaban círculos constantemente en su cintura.- No habría encontrado a Yuuri sin tu ayuda.

Phichit contó esa historia al menos un millón de veces a cualquiera que le preguntara (y Leo de verdad necesitaba dejar de preguntar). Aparentemente, después de que Viktor terminara de dar su discurso, comenzó inmediatamente a recorrer Hogwarts preguntando a todos los prefectos si conocían a cierto chico japonés de cabello negro con cautivantes ojos -"cautivantes, dijo, cautivantes", se encargó de remarcar Phichit- quien danzaba con la gracia y encanto de una verdadera Veela. El prefecto de Slytherin de sexto año, Christophe Giacometti, había intentado distraer a Viktor con sus usuales seductores movimientos, pero según Phichit, la estrella rusa no respondió a ninguno de ellos. Y así Phichit, con absoluto deleite, le dio el nombre de Yuuri, paradero y medidas ("¡Phichit-kun!", chilló Yuuri) a Viktor, quien inmediatamente apareció en los dormitorios de Ravenclaw incluso antes de que las asignaciones fueran oficialmente anunciadas.

\- Le ganaste a Christophe con tus encantos -lo molestó Phichit, y Yuuri lo empujó otra vez.

\- ¿Así que ese era su nombre? -dijo Viktor.- Pensé que era Christopher.

\- Ooh, Christophe se sentirá insultado al oír eso -contestó Phichit. Se giró hacia el otro lado.- ¿Crees que deba contarle, Seung-gil?

\- Era perfectamente feliz no formando parte de esta conversación  -contestó Seung-gil.

\- Muy bien todos, en sus lugares por favor.

El ruido de la clase murió en un rumor cuando el profesor de Encantamientos se paró sobre su taburete en el centro del salón.

\- Como probablemente habrán adivinado por la pluma sobre su escritorio -comenzó diciendo-, hoy practicaremos el encantamiento de levitación. Recuerden: El encantamiento entrará en los TIMO, así que asegúrense de practicarlo lo más que puedan.

Viktor se inclinó, sus labios apenas rozando la oreja de Yuuri.

\- ¿Qué son los TIMO? -preguntó con suavidad.

La mente de Yuuri quedó en blanco, profundamente al tanto de la respiración del otro chico sobre su piel.

\- Yo, eh... Son... Es...

\- ¡Idiota, ese es un maldito hechizo de fuego!

Los estudiantes estallaron en risas, mientras Yuuri giraba la cabeza hacia el escritorio en el lado opuesto del salón donde un pequeño chico rubio con el uniforme de Durmstrang apagaba el fuego de lo que probablemente solía ser una pluma. Su compañero, encogiéndose en su asiento con una sonrisa nerviosa, se encogió de hombros.

\- ¡El gran JJ no necesita aprender encantamientos! ¡Él ya los supera, si saben a qué me refiero!

Gruñiendo, el estudiante de Durmstrang se giró hacia el otro chico.

\- ¡La concha de la lora, deja de referirte a vos mismo en tercera persona como un descerebrado...!

\- ¡Cuide el vocabulario, señor Plisetsky! -exclamó el profesor.- Y señor Leroy, ya pasamos por esto antes, Encantamientos es una clase central y brinda las habilidades necesarias...

Phichit meneó la cabeza.

\- Pobre tipo. Ha estado echando chispas desde que conoció a JJ en nuestra sala común.

\- Lo mejor que tiene Gryffindor -dijo Seung-gil con sequedad.

Yuuri rió mientras Phichit golpeaba a Seung-gil. Por el rabillo del ojo, pudo ver a Viktor mirándolo pensativamente, con uno de sus largos dedos en su mentón.

 

* * *

 

Yuuri se enteró por Leo y Guang Hong que Yuratchka "Yuri" Plisetsky era, de hecho, el irascible, puberto primo segundo de Viktor de parte de su madre. Un estudiante de primer año en el Instituto Durmstrang, cuya fuerte ambición de superar a su primo en todos los aspectos posibles lo ubicaron entre los mejores de la escuela, tanto académica como atléticamente. Hermoso como lo era, los rasgos más atractivos de su herencia de Veela quedaban ensombrecidos por su fiero temperamento y su sucia, sucia boca.

\- Y hablando de eso, ¿dónde está Viktor? -preguntó Leo, subiendo los pies a la mesa.- Tenemos tiempo libre, ¿no deberían estar intercambiando cultura o lo que sea que haya venido a hacer aquí?

\- Práctica de Quidditch -contestó Yuuri, removiéndose en los suaves almohadones de su sillón.- Practican en todos los períodos libres que tienen.

Leo y Guang Hong salieron corriendo de sus sillones tan rápido que Yuuri se encogió de la sorpresa.

\- ¡¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?! -gritó Leo.- ¡Guang Hong, las cámaras!

\- ¡Estoy en eso! -contestó Guang Hong, saltando los escalones de dos en dos hacia su habitación en una frenética carrera.

Se oyeron golpes y pisadas sobre ellos antes de que reaparezca Guang Hong, con una cámara en cada mano. Le arrojó una a Leo y pasó la correa de la otra alrededor de su cuello.

\- ¡Nos vemos luego, Yuuri!

Yuuri apenas alcanzó a levantar una mano para saludarlos antes de que los dos chicos desaparecieran de la sala común. Hundiéndose en la comodidad de los almohadones, cerró los ojos conteniendo un suspiro. Desde la llegada de Viktor, parecía como si hubieran pasado años desde la última vez que había tenido un momento de paz y tranquilidad. A todos lados a donde iban, siempre venía alguien a pedir algún autógrafo, una foto, o incluso sólo para pararse a mirar a Viktor en mudo asombro, a lo que la estrella en cuestión respondía generosamente con una brillante y magnífica sonrisa.

Lentamente, de a poco, sintió desatarse la tensión en sus músculos.

\- Quiero cambiar -siseó alguien.

Yuuri abrió los ojos de repente.

Un Yuratchka "Yuri" Plisetsky estaba parado frente a él, agachado, las piernas extendidas en una abierta y agresiva postura.

Desconcertado, Yuuri se incorporó en su sillón.

\- ¿Cómo...? ¿Cómo entraste?

Yuri revoleó los ojos.

\- Unos tipos salieron recién y me dejaron entrar. ¿Oíste lo que dije? Quiero cambiar.

Muchas gracias, Leo y Guang Hong. 

\- ¿Quieres decir que quieres cambiar de lugar con Viktor? -preguntó Yuuri, frunciendo el ceño.

 El joven se quedó mirándolo como si tuviera dos cabezas.

\- Eh, ¿Sí? ¿No se supone que ustedes los de Ravenclaw son inteligentes?

Yuuri reprimió la irritación que sentía.

\- Se supone que no podemos hacer eso.

\- A la mierda con eso -escupió Yuri-, ¿conoces a mi estudiante de intercambio? Es un triste egocéntrico que se llena la boca hablando idioteces.

\- JJ no es tan malo -dijo Yuuri inconvincentemente.

\- Me hace usar su estúpida ropa para promover su asqueroso estilo JJ -repuso el ruso con sequedad.

\- Bien, pero...

\- Incluso su ropa interior.

\- Oh, bueno...

\- Y dice que soy su "pequeña dama".

Yuuri se golpeó la frente con la mano y suspiró con exasperación. Estaba peleando una batalla que claramente iba a perder; por qué alguien le asignaría un estudiante a JJ era algo que nunca entendería.

\- Okay -dijo lentamente, buscando las palabras adecuadas mientras pensaba qué decir a continuación. Leo y Guang Hong le habían hablado mucho del temperamento explosivo de Yuri, tenía que ser cuidadoso. Finalmente, comenzó con la pregunta más fácil y obvia.

\- ¿Por qué yo?

Yuri se encogió de hombros y se sentó en la mesita frente al sillón.

\- Mi primo generalmente tiene cosas malas que decir sobre todos, pero sobre ti sólo sabe decir halagos.

Yuuri se ruborizó intensamente.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Qué dijo?

Yuri lanzó un bufido.

\- ¿Qué, eres otro de sus groupies?

\- No, es sólo curiosidad -dijo Yuuri enmendando su error, probablemente demasiado rápido, ya que el otro chico puso los ojos en blanco como respuesta. Pensó rápidamente, haciendo lo posible por acordarse de los otros alumnos asignados que habían ido a la reunión formal de orientación.- Bien, ¿qué me dices de Emil, de Hufflepuff? Escuché que al hermano de su estudiante no le cae bien, así que tal vez quiera cambiar.

 - ¿El rubiecito debilucho que parece que tuviera 35 años? Ugh, no gracias.

 - O sino... ¿Anya, de Slytherin?

\- Georgi está locamente enamorado de ella, como un homicida, tipo "voy a matar al siguiente chabón que le hable".

\- Está bien. Entonces...

\- Mira -interrumpió Yuri con un suspiro impaciente-, ¿quieres cambiar o no?

Yuuri respiró profundamente. La única forma de decirlo era la honesta y directa.

\- Lo siento, pero no.

Creyó haber visto una expresión amarga en Yuri durante un corto segundo, antes de que el ruso enterrara aquella expresión con un ceño muy fruncido.

\- Bien. Quédate con mi primo. De todas formas todos siempre lo prefieren a él.

Yuuri no sabía qué fue, pero algo en la voz del chico dio en la tecla. Se levantó con Yuri mientras el otro chico se paraba para irse.

\- Espera -dijo.

\- ¿Qué? -espetó Yuri, girándose hacia él. ¿Acaso esas eran lágrimas en sus ojos?

\- Tienes que quedarte con JJ en el dormitorio de Gryffindor y comer en la mesa de su casa durante las comidas, pero...

Yuri se giró por completo, con los ojos muy abiertos.

\- ... Eres libre de unirte a Viktor y a mí en cualquier otro momento, como en clases, los tiempos libres o las visitas de Hogsmade -continuó Yuuri. Sintiéndose un tanto presuntuoso, agregó dubitativo-. Si tú... Quieres, por supuesto.

Hubo una pausa.

Luego:

\- Sí, claro -dijo Yuri, arrastrando un pie por el piso con incomodidad.- Como sea.

Yuuri sonrió.

\- De nada.

 

* * *

 

Afortunadamente, Viktor estaba de buen humor cuando volvió de su práctica de Quidditch, y no tuvo problemas en aceptar que su primo ande con ellos. El chico pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo posible en el dormitorio de los Ravenclaw, antes de encontrarse para cenar con JJ a regañadientes.

\- La cancha de entrenamiento de tu escuela es adorable –dijo Viktor, apoyando su escoba contra la pared para sacarse los guantes.- Pequeña, sí, pero muy privada y bien mantenida. El conserje, eh… ¿El señor Filch, si no me equivoco? Es un tanto amargado, pero ha sido muy complaciente.

\- Me alegra que te guste –dijo Yuuri ausentemente mientras Viktor continuaba su constante sarta de cumplidos hacia el campo de Quidditch.  Tenía los ojos fijos en la escoba del ojo chico, atraído como una abeja hacia la miel. La nueva Firebolt Extrema: delgada y fuerte con limpias cerdas, muy aerodinámica, para mayor velocidad y destreza. Era el último modelo de la famosa línea de Firebolt, ideal para un jugador internacional de Quidditch como Viktor.

Viktor hizo una pausa.

\- ¿Yuuri?

\- ¿Hm?

\- ¿Estás admirando mi escoba?

Perplejo, Yuuri casi se cae de su silla.

\- ¡No, no, no, no tengo ningún interés en escobas, de ninguna manera!

Viktor rió, arrojando sus guantes sobre el escritorio de Yuuri.

\- ¿Por qué, Yuuri? Tú puedes tocar mi escoba cuando quieras.

\- No quiero saber qué quiere decir lo que acabo de escuchar –interrumpió Seung-gil desde la puerta. Cargando una mochila llena de libros, entró en la habitación con un aire de disgusto en su rostro. 

Yuuri sintió que sus mejillas ardían de vergüenza.

\- ¡No significó lo que crees que significa!

\- Hola, Seungie –lo saludó Viktor alegremente. El coreano se estremeció visiblemente.

\- Es Seung-gil. Seung-gil.

\- Okay, Seungie.

\- Y ese es mi pie para retirarme –dijo Seung-gil. Agarrando un libro de su escritorio, Seung-gil lo metió en su mochila y se la colgó sobre los hombros. En la puerta, se giró hacia ellos con una sonrisa.- Diviértanse tocando sus escobas. 

\- ¡Seung-gil! –exclamó Yuuri, pero el otro chico ya se había ido. Desde la inesperada llegada de Viktor, Seung-gil había empezado a pasar la mayor parte de su tiempo en la biblioteca, probablemente fuera del alcance de  la constante persecución de los adorados fans de Viktor. Hoy no parecía que vaya a ser diferente. A veces (sólo “a veces”) Yuuri sentía una punzada de culpa de sólo pensarlo.

\- La oferta sigue en pie –dijo Viktor con solemnidad.

Yuuri puso su cabeza entre sus manos.

\- En serio, Viktor, no estoy interesado.

Ante el silencio que siguió, levantó la cabeza con curiosidad para ver a Viktor mirándolo con la misma expresión contemplativa que tenía en la clase de Encantamientos, con un dedo descansando levemente en su labio inferior. Yuuri sintió que sus mejillas se ponían calientes de nuevo; la mirada del ruso era intensa, casi ardiente, cuando se ponía serio de esa manera.

\- ¿Tenemos que asistir a alguna clase más? –preguntó Viktor después de un momento.

\- No, terminamos por hoy.

\- Ah. ¿A qué hora es la cena?

\- En media hora. –Cuando los ojos de Viktor se encendieron, Yuuri rió. -¿Tienes algo en mente?

En los labios de Viktor se dibujó una sonrisa. Se puso de nuevo los guantes, agarró su escoba con una mano y atrapó a Yuuri de la muñeca con la otra.

\- Ven –dijo guiñándole un ojo -el rubor se iba a volver una mancha permanente, pensó Yuuri- antes de tirar de él y conducirlo fuera de la habitación.

 

* * *

 

Yuuri observó el campo, con miles de pensamientos volando por su cabeza. Había estado evitando los campos de Quidditch casi desde que lo transfirieron a Hogwarts; los días de torneos de Quidditch eran momentos en los que bailaba, muy, muy lejos de las alegres multitudes y los fantasmagóricos recuerdos de un pasado que quería olvidar desesperadamente.

Ahora, parado allí, arrastrado nada más ni nada menos que por…

\- ¡Aquí vamos! –dijo Viktor alegremente, dejando caer un gran baúl en frente de Yuuri. Este parpadeó.

\- Ese es el baúl del equipamiento de Quidditch.

\- Precisamente –contestó Viktor, soltando las hebillas de los costados con una floritura.

\- ¿Qué haces con el equipamiento de Quidditch? –preguntó Yuuri, sintiendo el temor acumulándose en la boca de su estómago.

Sin decir una palabra, el ruso abrió el baúl. Este temblaba salvajemente debido a las Bludgers amarradas contra su voluntad, determinadas a escapar. Con precisos y delicados movimientos, Viktor soltó la correa de la pelota más pequeña y la levantó, aparentemente para examinarla. Lentamente, las alas se desenvolvieron y aletearon cuidadosamente el aire.

\- Viktor –dijo Yuuri con temor.

Viktor sonrió, demasiado hermoso y aterrador bajo la luz del sol poniente.

\- Yuuri –suspiró.- Atrápala.

Y luego, liberó la dorada Snitch.

Maldiciendo, Yurri se lanzó hacia adelante, pero la Snitch fue más rápida; eludiendo las agitadas manos de Yuuri, se desvió hacia un costado, y luego voló hacia arriba y fuera de vista.

\- ¡Eso es propiedad de la escuela! –exhaló Yuuri. A su lado, Viktor reía abiertamente.- ¡No es gracioso!

\- Entonces tendremos que atraparla, ¿no es así? –mencionó Viktor radiante. Posicionó su Firebolt Extrema y pasó una pierna sobre la escoba, extendiendo una mano.

Yuuri se detuvo a mirarlo, con sus anteojos colgando en shock.

\- No –dijo, alejándose. Imágenes de una tormenta, olas y el borde de un precipicio invadieron su mente.

\- Oh, _moya zvezdochka_  –dijo Viktor, antes de alcanzarlo para dar un fuerte tirón de la corbata de Yuuri, acercándolo hacia él.- ¿Sólo esta vez? –suplicó, apoyando su cabeza contra la de Yuuri.

Yuuri tragó con dificultad y miró a Viktor a los ojos: la perfecta mezcla del azul y el verde, casi como el mar –no, exactamente como el mar, igual de caótico e impredecible. En tan sólo unos días, este chico había entrado en su vida con la fuerza de un tsunami (“La peor tormenta que golpeó las islas del sur de Japón”). Realmente, el destino tenía un sentido del humor muy retorcido.

Inhalando profundamente, Yuuri cerró los ojos y asintió.

Viktor dejó escapar lo que sonó a un ronroneo satisfecho, antes de que Yuuri sintiera sus fuertes manos levantarlo por la cintura y ubicarlo firmemente en la parte de atrás de la escoba.

\- Sujétate fuerte –fueron las últimas palabras que Yuuri escuchó, antes de que sintiera el familiar roce del aire contra su cara. Rodeando la delgada cintura de Viktor con sus brazos, hundió su rostro en la rasposa tela del uniforme de Quidditch del ruso.

\- ¿No es divertido? –preguntó Viktor, girándose para sonreír a Yuuri.

\- Mira hacia delante –dijo Yuuri ahogadamente, hundiendo su cara más profundamente en el hombro de Viktor.

La sonrisa de Viktor pareció vacilar, sólo un segundo, pero se giró de nuevo como se lo pidió. Vagaron a través del cielo, volando suavemente con un curso recto. El sol ya casi se había ocultado, los últimos rayos tiñendo las nubes de un magnífico naranja-azul. En un duro contraste con la creciente oscuridad, los cabellos plateados de Viktor brillaban radiantes en el cielo de la tarde.

Era una lástima que Yuuri estuviera lleno de tantos nervios como para disfrutar completamente la belleza que lo rodeaba (y que tenía justo frente a él). Nunca iban a encontrar la Snitch con la paz con la que estaban volando. Vagamente, se preguntó si definitivamente la habían perdido y les esperaba un horrible castigo preparado con júbilo por Filch. Limpiar el baño de hombres del cuarto piso, por ejemplo. Las cosas que flotaban allí…

\- Mi madre aborrecía volar –dijo Viktor de repente, interrumpiendo el ensimismamiento de Yuuri.

\- ¿Q-qué?

\- Mi madre aborrecía volar –repitió Viktor. Los hizo girar en vagos círculos alrededor de una torre del castillo.- Pensaba que el Quidditch era un deporte de bárbaros salvajes.

\- Oh –contestó Yuuri.- Ella es, eh… ¿bailarina, dijiste?

\- Siempre y por siempre bailarina –dijo Viktor con una suave risa.- Muy parecida a ti.

Yuuri frunció el ceño. Podía sentir las palabras no pronunciadas colgando entre ellos, pero no entendía el mensaje exacto.

\- ¿Viktor?

\- ¿Sí?

\- Yo no odio volar, ¿sabes?

Yuuri sintió que la espalda del otro chico se puso levemente más rígida.

\- Y aun así, no pareces muy complacido por todo esto.

\- Bueno… Ha pasado un tiempo.

Antes de que Viktor pudiera responder, algo brilló en el campo visual de Yuuri, zumbando suavemente y dibujando erráticas direcciones.

\- ¡Snitch! –gritó Yuuri, segundos antes de que Viktor hiciera girar la escoba a tal velocidad que Yuuri casi se muerde la lengua.

Y luego se hundían, el borroso suelo se vino sobre ellos. Instintivamente, Yuuri se incorporó hacia delante aplanando su espalda, y como lo supuso, se abalanzaron bruscamente sobre el campo, tan bajo que podía sentir las cerdas del césped sobre sus mejillas. Un repentino tirón hacia la derecha, luego hacia arriba, arriba, arriba, luego hacia abajo y un costado, girando siempre tan ligeramente en afiladas curvas. Lleno de adrenalina, el cuerpo de Yuuri se movió según su propia memoria muscular, que le recordaba en qué dirección debía inclinarse para la más baja resistencia, la posición óptima para el firme balance de la escoba.

Y tan rápido como empezó, terminó.

Aterrizando en el césped del campo de entrenamiento (Yuuri se preguntó aturdido en qué momento habían vuelto), Viktor desmontó la escoba para mostrarle a Yuuri lo que había atrapado, con las pálidas mejillas salpicadas de rosa del esfuerzo.

\- Para ti, mi _balerina_ –dijo triunfante, alcanzándole la Snitch.

Apretando en su mano el premio que le ofreció, Yuuri rió.

\- ¡Estás loco!

\- Oh –dijo Viktor, con ojos chispeantes-, te estás riendo.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? Me he reído antes.

Viktor tomó la Snitch de las manos de Yuuri y se inclinó hacia él, rozándole la nariz con la suya.

\- No cuando estás conmigo –dijo suavemente.

Yuuri abrió la boca para responder, pero Viktor se había alejado, dirigiéndose hacia el baúl abierto que había quedado abandonado a varios metros de ellos. En el basto campo, la figura alta y delgada de Viktor parecía llevar consigo la sombra de la soledad.

“Mi madre aborrecía volar.”

Incluso los dioses tienen demonios.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Moya zvezdochka:_ mi pequeña estrella.
> 
> ====  
> Notas de la autora:  
> [EDIT] Ahora con un hermoso arte de Runesque en Tumblr aaaa <3: http://runesque.tumblr.com/post/156533887569/once-again-i-felt-compelled-to-draw-one-of-my  
> Nota aparte: Me he tomado la libertad de no mencionar a los personajes de Harry Potter por su nombre cuando los personajes de YOI interactúan con ellos, porque por más de que esto sea parte del universo de HP, no pretendo que sea un crossover enteramente. Sin embargo, sí traté de mantener sus formas de hablar y comportarse. También se los nombrará ocasionalmente por aquí y por allá, igual que sucedió en este mismo capítulo. De esta manera, espero que les sirva a los fans de HP a modo de pequeños cameos.
> 
> Estudiantes extranjeros - Yuuri, Leo, Jean-Jacques / Viktor, Yuri, Georgi, Michele, Sara  
> Nacidos o criados en el Reino Unido - Phichit, Seung-gil, Guang Hong, Emil, Anya
> 
> ====
> 
> No afirmo ni niego haber traducido los insultos de Yurio al español argento a propósito (?). Ok, bueno, fue completamente intencional, no me pude contener, me encanta insultar tanto como a él (aunque no parezca). Perdón si a alguien le molesta. :D  
> Más allá de eso, como siempre, háganme saber sus opiniones. <3 Gracias por leer, pasen a dejar kudos al trabajo original, y vean los fanarts, son hermosos!
> 
> PD: Check here! :3 http://quinceminutes.tumblr.com/


	3. Entendimientos Catastróficos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Miren, estoy cumpliendo y hay cap antes del fin de semana! Pidan un deseo (?).  
> Enjoy! :D

Yuuri creyó que era su imaginación: Los susurros, las miradas, incluso la repentina interrupción en las conversaciones para _mirar_. Todos dirigidos a él. Recordó claramente esa sensación en su antigua escuela, aunque había más malicia en el aire en ese entonces. Ésta vez, se sentía casi como envidia, quizás incluso temor reverencial. Junto a él, Viktor casi ni parecía darse cuenta de nada de eso, se mostraba alegre y generoso como siempre con sus fans.

Susurros y miradas, susurros y miradas.

Justo cuando Yuuri comenzaba a sentirse al borde de la paranoia, recibió una respuesta en forma de fotografía.

Había sido tonto de su parte, de verdad, el haber pensado que el incidente de la Snitch iba a ser algo privado. No cuando el mundo se mostraba siempre curioso sobre el paradero y qué sucedía con la celebridad de intercambio, y especialmente cuando dicha celebridad había elegido llevar a volar durante el atardecer a su estudiante _masculino_ asignado.

La fotografía era íntima, romántica –casi voyeurística-, capturaba en un simple plano al ruso apoyando su frente en la de Yuuri, mientras se miraban profundamente a los ojos el uno al otro. Estaban tan quietos cerca el uno del otro que casi ni había movimiento en la fotografía: cualquiera la habría confundido con una foto muggle.

\- Excelente ángulo –comentó Viktor, mirando sobre el hombro de Yuuri.- ¿Podría quedarme con un par de copias?

Leo sonrió radiante.

\- ¡Por supuesto, Guang Hong y yo hemos hecho copias para muchísima gente! Incluso estamos pensando en hacer algún pequeño negocio de esto.

\- ¿Las han estado _regalando_? –dijo Yuuri.

\- ¿E-estás bien? –preguntó Guang Hong.- Luces como si fueras a perder los estribos.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Luces pálido –interpretó Leo alegremente.- Tenemos otras si no estás conforme con esa.

Yuuri farfulló incoherentemente.

\- ¿Soy el único que se pregunta por qué un Hufflepuff está desayunando en nuestra mesa? –interrumpió Seung-gil. Leo levantó las manos defensivamente.

\- Sólo pasaba por aquí, lo juro.

\- Phichit también está aquí –dijo Guang Hong con el ceño fruncido.

\- Sogo estoy agi paga ver la infame fotogafía –replicó Phichit con la boca llena de galletas de arándanos.- Además, ese pegeño de pgimer año de mi casa quiege sabeh si tienes aguna sógo de Yuuri.

\- ¿Kenjiro? –Leo levantó los pulgares.- Ya le di cientos de copias.

Con un quejido, Yuuri dejó caer su cabeza sobre la mesa con un fuerte golpe. No tenía sentido ni siquiera hablar con esta gente.

\- Ahora Yuuri –lo regañó Viktor-, si vas a hacer eso al menos evita golpear tu hermoso rostro.

Un fuerte chillido y algo parecido a una explosión resonaron en los alrededores de la mesa de Hufflepuff. En medio del caos que siguió, una voz femenina, alta y angustiada, rozó el escándalo.

\- ¡Mickey, deja de ahorcarlo, sólo me estaba ofreciendo té!

\- Esa es otra razón por la que estoy aquí –dijo Leo.- Hey, Otabek –llamó, saludando con la mano a un chico de pelo oscuro que caminaba inexpresivo por el humo.- Los Ravenclaws tienen más salchichas, si quieres algunas.

El chico miró a Leo levantando una ceja, antes de alejarse sin decir una palabra.

\- Pensé que debía preguntar –dijo Leo a nadie en particular.

\- ¡Mickey, _por favor_ , se está poniendo _azul_!

\- Recuerdo cuando el desayuno solía ser tranquilo –suspiró Seung-gil melancólicamente.

 

* * *

 

La caminata hacia la clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas fue de lo más tortuosa. Los susurros continuaban, las miradas, las preguntas, siempre las preguntas: _porqué él, por qué, por qué tenía que ser él, por qué ÉL_.

Realmente, el problema era que Yuuri nunca tenía la respuesta para eso.

Como si sintiera su confusión emocional, Viktor mantuvo firme su mano en la parte baja de su espalda, conduciéndolo y esquivando como un experto a los montones de estudiantes que se interponían en su camino a clases. Era sorprendente cómo una multitud se dividía en el campo de Quidditch, al igual que el bíblico Moises había dividido el Mar Rojo. ¿Cómo lo hacía Viktor? ¿Cómo lograba callar las voces dentro y fuera de su cabeza?

Cuando finalmente llegaron al límite del bosque, un pequeño y furioso ruso los estaba esperando, recostado contra un árbol con las manos muy metidas en sus bolsillos, la viva imagen de la delincuencia. A su lado se hallaba parado la fuente de su irritación, vestido con un colorido escote en v por encima de su capa de Hogwarts, con un “JJ style” garabateado en la parte delantera.

\- El hombre del momento –comentó JJ, sonriendo abiertamente.- ¡Aunque no de todo momento, porque el resto del día lo domina el Rey JJ, eh!

Yuri hizo un sonido seco, como si hubiera atragantado, mientras que Yuuri esbozaba una sonrisa incómoda. Podía oír la pregunta no formulada por JJ a viva voz, clara y segura: ¿Por qué no _yo_?

\- ¿Tú eres, eh, Jean-Jacques? –dijo Viktor, ofreciéndole una mano.

\- _Non_ , _non_ , dime JJ –repuso JJ. Aceptó la mano de Viktor con un fuerte apretón.- Eres tan apuesto como en tus fotografías, _mon bel homme_ , pero necesitas un poco más de brío para con tus fans. ¿Has oído hablar de la marca de moda, JJ style?

\- Sálvenme –formuló Yuri con la boca.

\- Eh… JJ –dijo Yuuri-, ¿no tienes Pociones ahora? Es un largo camino a las mazmorras.

JJ rió.

\- ¡Ustedes los Ravenclaws, son tan académicos! Muy bien, pero cuiden de mi bebé Yuri, ¿sí? Isabella y yo lo adoramos tanto.

\- Te odio a ti y a esa perra loca –dijo Yuri.

\- Nosotros también te amamos –dijo JJ lentamente, mientras se alejaba orgullosamente. Les tiró un beso a un grupo de chicas de Ravenclaw que pasaban por ahí, que se sonrojaron y rieron como tontas a modo de respuesta.

\- ¿Es francés? –preguntó Viktor, quien parecía sorprendido.

\- Francés-canadiense –contestó Yuri con un gruñido.- ¿Por qué demonios tardaron tanto? ¿Andaban besándose bajo algún árbol por ahí?

\- Sí –dijo Viktor alegremente.

\- ¡No! –chilló Yuuri, mirando alrededor para ver si alguien más estaba escuchando.

\- Asco –dijo Yuri, revoleando los ojos.

Agarrándose de los brazos de los dos estudiantes de Durmstrang, Yuuri los apuró y condujo hacia un claro donde Ravenclaws y Hufflepuffs de quinto año habían formado un círculo alrededor del profesor. Seung-gil se paró cerca del frente con un pergamino y pluma en la mano, y levantó una ceja cuando Yuuri se les unió arrastrando a los dos rusos.

\- Así que andamos coleccionando estudiantes de intercambio, ¿no? –dijo su compañero de cuarto sarcásticamente.

\- Shhhh –contestó Yuuri.

\- ¡Tengo una verdadera sorpresa para ustedes hoy! –la voz del professor retumbó en todo el claro.- ¡Especialmente para ustedes los chicos de Durmstrang, apuesto a que nunca habían visto uno de estos tan de cerca antes!

Como si hubiera entendido que la estaban presentando, una criatura dio un paso al frente y salió de entre la sombra de los árboles hacia la luz. Varios estudiantes retrocedieron apresuradamente; Yuuri tuvo que contener el impulso de hacer lo mismo. La criatura era similar a un caballo, pero definitivamente no lo era: en lugar de pelo, su huesudo y esquelético cuerpo estaba cubierto por una piel que parecía cuero, y largas alas de murciélago le salían de la espalda.

A su lado, Viktor murmuró levemente en ruso.

\- ¿Qué sucede? –Dijo Yuri, quien lucía desconcertado.- ¿Se supone que debería estar viendo algo aquí?

Seung-gil frunció el ceño, aparentemente igual de confundido.

\- Es mejor si no puedes verlo –contestaron Yuuri y Viktor a la vez.

\- ¿Tú lo ves? –preguntaron el uno al otro, otra vez al unísono.

\- Thestrals –reveló el profesor antes de que cualquiera de ellos pudiera decir una palabra más. El profesor palmeó el lomo de la criatura cariñosamente.- Criaturas muy inteligentes, si las hay. Muy leales también. Manténganlas a su lado y les aseguro, estas bellezas morirían por ustedes, que no les queden dudas. El hecho es que de todas formas, sólo cierto tipo de gente puede verlos. ¿Quién podría decirme de qué tipo de gente se trata?

Hubo una pausa. Luego, algo dudoso, Yuuri levantó la mano.

\- Señor Katsuki –dijo el profesor, alentándolo con una sonrisa detrás de su espesa barba.- Por supuesto que tú sabes la respuesta, los viste en tu primer día aquí, ¿no es así? Adelante, compártelo con el resto de tus compañeros.

Yuuri respiró profundamente.

\- Sólo aquellos que han visto la muerte pueden verlos.

Llegó a captar la expresión de sorpresa de Yuri, antes de que el chico le dirigiera una furtiva mirada a su primo.

\- ¡Bien hecho! Diez puntos para Ravenclaw.

Mientras el profesor comenzaba lo que parecía ser una apasionante lectura sobre los threstrals de Hogwarts y su histórica participación en la Batalla de Hogwarts, Yuuri sintió una presión familiar y confortante en la parte baja de su espalda.

\- Lamento tu pérdida –susurró Viktor.

\- Gracias –dijo Yuuri con calma.

( _“Ninguna tormenta detendrá a los Tengus de Toyohashi! De hecho, mis fuentes me indican que están llevando a cabo un juego de prueba para sus nuevos jugadores…”_

_“… el jugador más ágil que tuvimos en todo un siglo; vuela como si estuviera bailando, mírenlo esquivando una Bludger justo ahora, esa flexibilidad…”_

_“Deberías haber sido tú, deberías haber sido…”_ )

Sacudió su cabeza intentando borrar las voces que protestaban dentro.

\- Lo… Lo siento por ti también –murmuró, temblando.

Algo surcó el rostro de Viktor: una expresión suave e irreconocible. Luego, tiernamente, la mano se deslizó desde la espalda de Yuuri hacia su cintura, acercándolo aún más hacia el costado de Viktor. Se quedaron así lo que quedaba de la clase.

Si Yuri o Seung-gil tenían algo que comentar, se lo guardaron para ellos mismos.

 

* * *

 

\- ¡ _Yuu~~~ri-ku~~~~n_!"

Yuuri contuvo un suspiro. Del otro lado del pasillo, un pequeño chico corría a toda velocidad hacia él. El niño destacaba claramente de entre todos los estudiantes gracias al audaz mechón de pelo rojo en su pelo teñido.

\- ¿Otro amigo? –preguntó Viktor, dejando caer su cabeza hacia un costado. Se había cambiado por su uniforme de Quidditch para su práctica de tiempo libre, y la escoba descansaba colgando de uno de sus hombros.

\- Es Kenjiro –dijo Yuuri. Alrededor de ellos, siempre siguiéndolos, se disparaban algunos no tan sutiles flashes de cámaras que servían sólo para freír sus ya muy consumidos nervios ante la aparición del chico.

A Yuuri le gustaba Kenjiro.

Uno podría decir incluso que era cariñoso con el alegre pequeño niño, quien claramente quería una conección humana con su herencia japonesa. Al mismo tiempo, todavía tenía flashbacks de Kenjiro arrinconándolo en su primer día de escuela, farfullando en japonés qué tan encantado estaba de conocer a alguien del mismo país de origen que su madre (“pero no sólo alguien, eres el famoso Katsuki Yuuri”, alardeó Kenjiro, antes de que Yuuri pudiera largarle el conjuro de _Silencio_ por mera desesperación, olvidando que la gente probablemente no podían entender lo que estaban diciendo). Sin embargo, no se sentía con muchos ánimos como para conversar con Minami en ese momento. No en frente de Viktor.

\- ¿Te unirás a las Sirins Siberianas para practicar? –preguntó Kenjiro sin aire, en japonés. Prácticamente tenía estrellas en sus ojos.

\- No, sólo acompañaré a Viktor al campo –contestó Yuuri con una sonrisa nerviosa.

\- ¿O sea que no vas a volar? ¿Por qué no?

\- Escucha, dejé ese pasado oscuro atrás…

\- Tú _no_ tienes un pasado oscuro –lo interrumpió Kenjiro con indignación.- ¡Eras brillante! ¡Extraordinario! ¡Era puro arte la forma en la que jugabas, cada juego parecía una performance!

Mordiéndose el labio inferior, Yuuri le dirigió una mirada a Viktor, quien los miraba con curiosidad. Esto era exactamente lo que temía: la tendencia de Kenjiro de revolver y exponer los secretos más feos y sucios de Yuuri. Esperaba fervientemente que el chico continuara hablando en su lengua nativa.

\- No voy a volar, Minami.

\- ¡Oh, pero tienes que hacerlo! Estaba tan emocionado cuando te transfirieron… Bueno, algo decepcionado cuando te pusieron en una casa diferente, pero de todas formas, ¡Katsuki Yuuri está en la misma escuela que yo, wow!

\- No era tan bueno.

\- No, eras mejor. ¡Podrías haber sido el mejor! ¿Podrías al menos volar un par de vueltas o algo, hacer algunos espirales en el aire?

\- Minami, de verdad…

\- Por favor, Yuuri- _kun_ –suplicó Kenjiro.- _Moriría_ por tener la oportunidad de verte volar en persona.

Yuuri se quedó congelado.

Después de las fotografías, los susurros, la clase sobre la muerte y los thestrals y sus esfuerzos por suprimir las imágenes que afloraron a la superficie de sus pensamientos durante toda la semana, las palabras no pensadas de Kenjiro fueron la gota que rebalsó el vaso para Yuuri.

Dándose cuenta de la sombra que cruzó la cara de su ídolo, Kenjiro pareció darse cuenta de su error. Sus grandes ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, y de alguna manera parecieron agrandarse.

\- Lo… Lo siento –tartamudeó.- No quise… Quise decir que…

Sin decir una palabra, Yuuri pasó al lado del chico y caminó en línea recta con su espalda rígida como una flecha.

Viktor lo alcanzó fácilmente, los pasos de sus largas piernas sonaban detrás de él.

\- ¿De qué hablaron? –preguntó Viktor con calma.

\- De nada –contestó Yuuri, un tanto cortante.

\- Dijo algo que te molestó.

\- No es importante.

\- Estás molesto y es importante.

\- Por favor –dijo Yuuri, alzando los ojos para encontrar los de Viktor.- No quiero hablar de eso.

Allí estaba esa tierna expresión en la cara de Viktor otra vez, un reconfortante bálsamo que enviaba constante calidez a su pecho.

\- Entonces, ¿te gustaría escuchar de la vez que nos la agarramos con nuestro golpeador, Georgi? –preguntó el ruso.

\- Me encantaría –contestó Yuuri, agradecido.

\- Bueno, verás, Mila estaba aburrida, ¿sabes…?

Mientras escuchaba a Viktor, Yuuri dejó que el pronunciado acento del ruso lo atrapara reconfortantemente, como una capa protectora, escudándolo de las voces y flashes que lo rodeaban.

 

* * *

 

Cuando Yuuri volvió a su habitación en la torre de Ravenclaw, encontró a Phichit sentado al borde de su cama. Por la mirada en el rostro del tailandés, supo que debía de haber oído sobre el incidente con Kenjiro.

\- ¿Alguien te dejó entrar? –preguntó Yuuri, aunque ya sabía la respuesta. Phichit, al igual que Leo, los visitaban tan frecuentemente que otros Ravenclaws parecían haberlos aceptado por un acuerdo tácito como miembros de honor de la casa.

Ambos sabían, Yuuri y Phichit, que el primero simplemente estaba tratando de evitar el verdadero motivo la conversación.

\- ¿Rana de chocolate? –le preguntó Phichit, ofreciéndole un trozo.

\- No, gracias. –Yuuri se sentó lentamente al lado de su mejor amigo. Se lamentó fuertemente no haber aprendido a aparecerse; no había otra manera de escapar cuando Phichit estaba determinado a tener una discusión con él. Había sido un día largo, y lo último que quería era enfrentar los demonios que acechaban tras sus emociones.

\- ¿Estás bien? –preguntó Phichit.

\- Mejor –contestó Yuuri simplemente.

\- ¿Qué sucedió?

\- ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo Kenjiro?

\- Que de verdad se mandó una cagada.

\- Que de verdad _qué_ –preguntó Yuuri incrédulo. Phichit contuvo una risa.

\- Que de verdad fue un desastre. En serio, Yuuri, ha pasado un año, ¿todavía no te acostumbraste a la forma en la que hablamos aquí?

\- Es diferente –dijo Yuuri, ruborizándose levemente.

\- Bien. –Phichit se acercó más y le dio unas palmadas a Yuuri en la rodilla.- Kenjiro quería que te dijera que de verdad lo lamenta.

\- ¿… No vas a preguntar por qué reaccioné como lo hice?

\- ¿Tú quieres que te pregunte por qué reaccionaste como lo hiciste?

Yuuri suspiró.

\- No.

\- Lo supuse –dijo Phichit. Mantuvo su mano en la rodilla de Yuuri, un firme y cálido peso.- Él está destruido, ¿sabes? Cree que su ídolo ahora lo odia.

\- Me disculparé –comenzó Yuuri, pero fue interrumpido por un ligero puñetazo en el hombro.

\- No te atrevas a disculparte –dijo Phichit, dándole a Yuuri otro puñetazo para asegurarse.- Kenjiro es algo tonto a veces y necesita aprender a tener algo de tacto.

Con una mueca de dolor, Yuuri se frotó el hombro.

\- Pero dijiste…

\- Sólo dile que no lo odias –repuso Phichit firmemente.

\- Está bien –dijo Yuuri, con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios. El Phichit mandón sólo aparecía cuando tomaba el rol de madre protectora.

Phichit asintió, complacido.

\- Entonces…. –dijo casual, después de un momento.- ¿Qué hay entre tú y Viktor?

\- Eh… -dijo Yuuri. _Esto_ sí que no se lo esperaba.- ¿Nada?

\- Tonterías –dijo Phichit con un fuerte resoplido.- Yo vi esa fotografía. Sabes que las fotografías mágicas captan la esencia de un alma en determinado momento, ¿no? –Buscó en los bolsillos de su ropa y sacó dicha fotografía.- Mira esto –dijo, señalando las figuras de Yuuri y Viktor, mirándose, inmóviles, a los ojos el uno al otro.- Nunca había visto a Viktor mirar de ésta manera a _nadie_ en ninguna de sus fotos, ni siquiera de su propia familia. Siempre pensé que sus sonrisas en los periódicos lucían algo falsas, si me lo preguntas.

\- ¿Tú también tienes una copia? –dijo Yuuri, poniéndose rojo.- ¡Deja de apoyar a esos dos!

\- Es la única que tengo –dijo su mejor amigo con una sonrisa.

\- No hay nada entre Viktor y yo –insistió Yuuri. Luego, sin advertencia alguna, intentó arrebatar la foto con un rápido movimiento, pero el otro chico lo esquivó dejando la fotografía fuera de su alcance, para luego guardarla de vuelta en sus bolsillos. Maldito Phichit y sus reflejos.

\- Descendientes de Veelas y muggles –dijo Phichit.- Sus hijos serán retorcidos y deslumbrantes.

\- Andá a cagar, Phichit.

\- Oh, _esas_ palabras sí que aprendiste.

Para alivio de Yuuri, su amigo se fue para cuchichear sobre los últimos chismes de los estudiantes de Beauxbaton, cuyas historias se centraban enteramente en Emil Nekola y el chico de Hufflepuff que sufría las experiencias de lo que sobana a un raro par de incestuosos mellizos.

A decir verdad, Yuuri se sentía curioso: ¿qué _pasaba_ entre él y Viktor? ¿Por qué razón un famoso y amado jugador de Quidditch lo había elegido simplemente a él de entre tantos para ser su estudiante de intercambio? Había parecido como una especie de elección caprichosa al principio, unirse a la persona que el mundo menos esperaría (Viktor era conocido, después de todo, por sus elementos de sorpresa, incluso en un deporte que estaba atestado de ellas). Y aun así, allí estaba aquella tarde de vuelo, aquellos gentiles y cuidadosos gestos, y sí, la _fotografía_.

¿Qué era lo que había dicho Phichit, que las fotografías de magos captaban la esencia del alma? Yuuri sabía que esa foto no contenía nada raro. Viktor, en cualquier momento, le dirigía miradas con la más afectiva expresión, casi como sí… Como sí…

\- … Está _embelesado_ , ¡te lo aseguro!

\- ¿Lo-lo está? –dijo Yuuri con los ojos muy abiertos.

\- Sí, ese tipo Crispino, el que sigue tratando de estrangular a Emil.- Phichit estudió la expresión de Yuuri profundamente.- ¿De quién creías que hablaba?

\- De nadie –dijo Yuuri con rapidez.- Quiero decir, Crispino, sí, Crispino.

Phichit sonrió inteligentemente y decidió continuar con lo que estaba contando.

Escuchando vagamente, Yuuri le permitió a su mente divagar un poco más, de nuevo sobre aquellos ojos verde-azules brillantes, suaves y suplicantes: _Oh_ moya zvezdochka. _¿Sólo esta vez?_

Tal vez Viktor _sí_ era diferente con él.

Cuando estaban juntos, Viktor no se parecía en nada al que sonreía frente aquellos flashes cegadores, los gritos sin fin que pedían autógrafos y fotos y besos artificiales. Esas sonrisas eran anchas, brillantes y se agrandaban más y más, revelando nada más y nada menos que dientes blancos.

(“Gracias por el paseo”, se vio obligado a decir, mientras caminaban de vuelta al Gran Salón para cenar. “Me divertí.”

“¿Tanto como cuando bailas?” preguntó Viktor, mirándolo casi esperanzado.

“Sí”, contestó, una verdad a medias, sólo para ver a Viktor encenderse con puro y genuino deleite.)

Se habían conocido en el cuarto privado de Yuuri, el cuardo a donde iba cada vez que deseaba no ser encontrado. Durante un tiempo funcionó. La habitación lo había mantenido oculto de miradas entrometidas y susurros hostiles. Ni siquiera Phichit, que conocía el castillo como la palma de su mano, había podido encontrarlo ni a él ni a su cuarto especial.

Viktor Nikiforov, con su etérea belleza y aire de misterio, con el mundo entero enredado en sus manos; Viktor Nikiforov, el amado chico que parecía  tenerlo todo para nada…

_Viktor Nikiforov lo había encontrado._

Si había una cosa que Yuuri había aprendido desde que descubrió que era un mago, era que no existían tales cosas como las coincidencias en el mundo mágico.

\- ¿Phichit? –dijo Yuuri ausente.

Su mejor amigo hizo una pausa.

\- ¿Yuuri?

\- Tú nunca descubriste dónde está mi habitación, ¿no?

\- ¿Tu habitación de danza privada? –Phichit se encogió de hombros.- No, ni una sola vez. Incluso busqué en viejos mapas de la escuela, pero no hay tal cosa como esa. ¿Estás absolutamente seguro de que es en el séptimo piso?

\- Positivo –dijo Yuuri. Sus pensamientos divagaron en un brumoso desastre, dando vueltas y vueltas.- Entonces, ¿cómo es que Viktor la encontró tan fácil?

\- ¿Tendrá algo que ver con su sangre de Veela? –sugirió Phichit.

\- No… No lo sé. Pero no creo que se trate de eso.

\- No estabas escuchando ni una palabra de lo que acabo de contarte sobre Emil y los Crispinos, ¿no es así?

Yuuri sacudió la cabeza.

\- ¿Phichit?

\- Sí, Yuuri –respondió Phichit pacientemente.

\- ¿Qué es el amor?

Durante un segundo, Phichit no respondió. Luego, con una sonrisa creciendo en su rostro, arrojó un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Yuuri y lo apretó con fuerza.

\- Si tienes que preguntarlo –dijo Phichit-, entonces probablemente es porque ya sabes la respuesta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Non_ : no.  
>  _Mon bel homme_ : mi apuesto hombre.
> 
> ====
> 
> Nota de la autora:  
> No sé cómo suena el actor de doblaje de JJ, pero disfruto de mi headcanon de la herencia francesa de JJ más pronunciada que lo que el guion japonés lo permite. Espero que a ustedes también les guste.  
> P.D.: las fics necesitan más JJ, pobre tipo mal comprendido.
> 
> Estudiantes extranjeros - Yuuri, Leo, Jean-Jacques / Viktor, Yuri, Georgi, Michele, Sara  
> Nacidos/criados en el Reino Unido - Phichit, Seung-gil, Guang Hong, Emil, Anya, Minami
> 
> ====
> 
> El final de este capítulo me hace feliz.  
> Antes de irme, un comentario/excusa: A estas alturas, podría publicar toda la fic completa porque tengo ya traducidos los ocho capítulos. El motivo por el que no lo hago, además de que parece más cómodo y piola no sólo para publicarlo sino poniéndome en el lugar del lector, es porque si bien todavía no tiene una secuela *tos tos _todavía_ *, sí tiene una colección de drabbles o historias cortas que también me gustaría traducir. Es esta última tarea la que de verdad lleva tiempo y me estoy adentrando en tiempos de exámenes *cries*. Ya llegarán las vacaciones y avanzaré sobre eso, pero hasta entonces voy a continuar publicando el trabajo principal. Se me viene la noche, tengo mucho para estudiar/tocar :D Me gustaría que mi profesor de guitarra no me odie más por abandonarlo. Pray for Celes.  
> En síntesis, gracias por la paciencia, los kudos y comentarios, los valoro mucho sean muchos o pocos. <3
> 
> Oia oia! http://quinceminutes.tumblr.com/


	4. Disputas Catastróficas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siempre trato de subir capítulos más temprano y fracaso. (?)
> 
> Ya con este capítulo estaríamos a la mitad de la historia, wow! Enjoy. :D

Yuuri se sentó en la helada silla, moviéndose con nerviosismo incesablemente. La tenue luz de las mazmorras y aquella luz chillona y viva en una esquina se sumaban a una atmósfera retorcida que lo hacían sentirse cada vez más incómodo.

La delgada mujer que lo observaba silenciosamente dando vueltas a su alrededor como un famélico buitre no ayudaba demasiado.

\- Eh... Señorita Skeeter, ¿no? –Dijo Yuuri buscando las palabras que no la ofendan.- ¿No debería estar entrevistando a Viktor?

\- Todo a su tiempo, querido –contestó la reportera. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Yuuri ante la manera en que ella lo observó a través de sus anteojos con marcos de diamantes.- Tú eres por lejos mucho más interesante para mí.

La escuela les había advertido sobre el tema en la sesión de orientación: Algo sobre reporteros buscando entrevistas, especialmente con los estudiantes más reconocidos.

\- Hay una en particular que, por más de que quiera hacerla callar permanentemente, tiene permiso para entrar en nuestros terrenos, y es muy probable que haga preguntas inaceptables -dijo la directora con el ceño fruncido en desaprobación. Yuuri no había hecho caso a la advertencia, asumiendo que los reporteros no tendrían razones para hablar con él.

Jamás había estado tan equivocado en su vida.

\- Por lo que sé, eres un estudiante transferido, ¿no es así? –preguntó la reportera. Con un movimiento de su varita, una pluma y una libreta salieron flotando de su carrera y se quedaron suspendidas a su lado, la pluma reposando cuidadosamente sobre el papel.

Yuuri ni siquiera había alcanzado a decir que sí cuando escuchó que la punta de la pluma comenzaba a raspar el papel frenéticamente.

\- ¿De dónde fuiste transferido? –indagó la reportera.

Yuuri dudó unos instantes –la pluma seguía escribiendo- y creyó conveniente responder.

\- Mahoutokoro.

\- De las lejanas regiones del misterioso Oriente –dijo la reportera, con los ojos brillantes.- Qué exótico.

La pluma seguía raspando la hoja.

\- Seguro –dijo Yuuri, desconcertado por la cantidad de escritos que crecían en la libreta.

\- Y dime, ¿qué te trae a Hogwarts?

\- Bueno, eh... Un cambio de ritmo...

\- Pobre niño –dijo la reportera, llena de empalagosa simpatía.- ¿No sentías que encajabas con los estándares perfeccionistas de tu antigua escuela?

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿De qué color era tu capa?

\- Eh... –dudó Yuuri, no muy seguro sobre la dirección que estaba tomando la conversación.

Los labios de la reportera se curvaron en la más aterradora sonrisa que Yuuri había visto.

\- He oído sobre las encantadoras capas de Mahoutokoro. Bastante humillante, siempre lo dije, ¿pero quién soy yo para criticar las crueles políticas de una escuela extranjera?

Arrastró una silla hacia sí para sentarse, haciendo sonar un fuerte sonido metálico en el silencioso cuarto. La libreta y la pluma flotaban obedientemente tras ella, todavía trabajando duro.

\- Pero como te preguntaba, ¿de qué color era tu capa?

\- Plateada –contestó Yuuri, observando la pluma con recelo. Esa cosa de verdad estaba escribiendo mucho más de lo que él decía.

\- Oh. –La reportera parecía decepcionada, pero se recuperó encogiéndose de hombros. Detrás de ella, la pluma parecía tachar algo de la página.- Continuemos –dijo bruscamente.- Vienes de una familia de muggles, ¿estoy en lo correcto?

\- Sí.

\- ¿Tus amigos también son muggles?

\- Sacando a mis amigos de aquí, sí.

\- ¿Cómo se sienten con respecto a tu magia? ¿Están en negación, tal vez? ¿Molestos? ¿Asustados?

Yuuri parpadeó.

\- ¿Mis amigos de aquí?

\- No, tonto, tus amigos muggle.

\- Oh, mis amigos en casa aman la magia. Una de ellos, Yuuko, siempre dijo que mi magia era una bendición de _kami_. Eh... Eso sería, "dioses" en mi lengua.

\- Mmm... –dijo la reportera. Volvía a observar a Yuuri de esa manera tan intensa y él de verdad deseaba que se detenga.

\- ¿Por qué su pluma sigue escribiendo? –preguntó, esperando poner la atención de la mujer fuera de él.

\- Ignora la pluma –evadió la reportera.- Ahora cuéntame un poco sobre tu relación con Viktor Nikiforov.

Yuuri asintió lentamente. Debía ser cuidadoso con sus palabras a continuación. La reputación de Viktor estaba en juego.

\- Está yendo muy bien. Viktor ha sido muy amable.

\- ¿Y qué hay de los rumores de que ustedes dos están metidos en una especie de apasionante e ilícito romance?

Yuuri sintió su corazón martillear fuertemente detrás de sus orejas.

\- ¿Perdón?

\- Vaya reacción -dijo la reportera, revelando tres dientes de oro en su ancha sonrisa. La pluma escribía furiosamente ahora, volcando palabra tras palabra en la libreta, que daba vuelta sus hojas rápidamente para seguir a su compañera.- ¿Acaso juegas Quidditch, Yuuri?

\- Espere –dijo Yuuri.- Todavía no le respondí...

\- Mahoutokoro tiene una reputación sobresaliente entre los equipos de Quidditch –interrumpió brillantemente.- De seguro has hecho algún que otro intento en el deporte.

\- Eso no...

\- Tengo una declaración de un ardiente fan –continuó-, que me dijo que de hecho habías sido seleccionado para ocupar el puesto de cazador en el equipo de la antigua Liga de ganadores hasta que un desafortunado incidente...

Yuuri se puso de pie abruptamente en ese momento, y su silla chirrió en pedregoso suelo. No sabía qué estaba haciendo o por qué se había parado. Todo lo que sabía era que de repente veía todo rojo.

\- Retire lo que dijo.

La reportera estaba lo suficientemente atónita como para que la pluma cesara sus movimientos.

\- ¿Qué dijiste, querido?

\- Dije –contestó Yuuri con una voz muy grave, dando un paso hacia la reportera. Le produjo satisfacción la manera en la que ella pareció encogerse en su asiento.- Retire lo que dijo.

Ella rio nerviosamente, un sonido agudo y estridente.

\- Debes entender, Yuuri. Mis lectores están buscando noticias, sabes, picantes, sensacionales noticias que puedan acechar tras la perfección que es Viktor Nikiforov. Y tú, un chico aparentemente sencillo, modesto, simple… que tengas un pasado tan deliciosamente oculto en el mismo deporte que practica Viktor, bueno… Tú eres la noticia.

Una furia ciega, dando vueltas tenebrosamente en el estómago de Yuuri, se alzó alrededor de las descuidadas palabras de la reportera, transformándose en un ardiente y ensordecedor infierno. Nadie arruinaría a Viktor de esa manera, mucho menos utilizando su nombre. Consumido por todo sentido recional, sin decir una palabra, sacó su varita de la capa.

Los ojos de la reportera se abrieron como platos.

\- Escucha, niño, utilizar magia violentamente podría hacer que te expul…

\- _Incendio_ –dijo Yuuri.

 

* * *

 

\- Hablando de robar toda la atención –exclamó JJ con una carcajada.- Tengo que concedértelo, Yuuri, ¡el Rey JJ está sumamente impresionado! _¡Bon travail, mon amie!_

\- Leroy –dijo la directora con severidad-, esto no es algo que deba causarle gracia. –Miró por encima de sus anteojos al grupo de estudiantes sentados ante ella, frunciendo el ceño.- Los he llamado aquí, como se imaginarán, para discutir el incidente con la señorita Skeeter.

Yuuri estaba sentado de frente a sus compañeros, con la cara ardiendo de mortificación. Mantenía los ojos firmemente clavados al suelo, sacudiendo sus pies de vez en cuando. Se había arrepentido de su impulsiva decisión segundos después de haber lanzado el hechizo, pero para entonces, el daño ya estaba hecho.

En frente, Emil levantó la mano.

\- Sí, Nekola.

\- Por lo que entiendo –dijo Emil, rascándose ligeramente el cabello color durazno-, a Yuuri lo provocaron. No creo que debamos castigarlo por actuar en defensa propia.

\- ¿Defensa propia? ¿Defensa propia? –La directora se irguió cuan alta era.- Diré esto una vez, y sólo una vez. Ninguno de ustedes debe, bajo ninguna circunstancia, prender fuego el pelo de otra persona.

\- Ella se lo buscó –musitó Anya desde el fondo.

Internamente, Yuuri estuvo de acuerdo con ella.

\- Eso no es un tema que discutiremos aquí –espetó la directora.- Quiero creer que todos estamos de acuerdo en que esa mujer es un detestable ser humano, pero su terrible comportamiento no nos da justificación alguna para actuar impulsivamente. Ustedes son todos representantes de nuestra escuela; como tales, espero que todos ustedes se comporten como adultos maduros con algún semblante de buen juicio y sentido común.

\- Le apunté a su libreta –murmuró Yuuri casi inaudiblemente.

\- Sin excusas, Katsuki –dijo la directora tajantemente, girándose hacia él.- Estoy muy al tanto de tu trabajo en el dominio de la varita y es muy improbable que hayas fallado a tan corta distancia. Y debo confesar –cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho-, esperaba ese comportamiento tan imprudente de Leroy –deja de pavonearte, Leroy, no fue un cumplido-, ¡pero desde luego no de ti, Katsuki! Llegaste a nosotros con fuertes resultados académicos y un record disciplinario ejemplar, lo cual has mantenido extraordinariamente desde que fuiste transferido, y es por eso precisamente que le hemos concedido a Nikiforov su petición especial.

Yuuri casi se cae de su asiento.

\- Lo siento –dijo miserablemente.

\- Profesora –dijo Emil gentilmente.- Sólo dele al pobre tipo su castigo y ya.

Suspirando, la directora bajó los brazos.

\- El castigo de Katsuki será determinado por el jefe de su casa. Dejemos esto como una advertencia para el resto de ustedes: los estudiantes que se comporten de una manera tan arriesgada serán castigados, y se retirarán 40 puntos de sus casas.

El estómago de Yuuri se encogió. Seung-gil iba a matarlo.

\- Tengo una pregunta –dijo Anya, levantando su mano en el aire.

\- ¿Sí, señorita Sokolov?

\- ¿Qué pasó con las anotaciones de esa horrible mujer?

\- Sí, bueno… -la directora le dirigió a Yuuri una mirada de simpatía.- Con toda la conmoción, no le hemos prestado atención a eso.

Mientras Yuuri se hundía aún más en su asiento, JJ dirigió rápidamente la mirada hacia él y le palmeó el hombro.

\- Cualquier publicidad es buena publicidad –dijo el alto chico sabiamente.

\- Gracias, JJ –gruñó Yuuri.

 

* * *

 

Hacia el fin de la semana, a pesar de las repetidas correcciones de Yuuri, las historias habían mutado en un imposible cuento de encarcelamiento, intentos de escape, y algo que parecía involucrar un ojo de vidrio (“todo suena más malvado con un ojo de vidrio”, declaró Guang Hong, mientras Leo acariciaba su cabello cariñosamente).

Todo el asunto se hizo de lo más trascendental por el simple hecho de que un Ravenclaw se había sacado.

Durante días, Yuuri tuvo que padecer la vista de los estudiantes de Gryffindor que pasaban haciéndole reverencias o inclinándose ante él. Algunos fingían ponerle sombreros imaginarios en la cabeza, Phichit incluído. Incluso los Slytherins ahora parecían tener respeto por él. Cierto número de ellos de hecho se dirigieron a él por su nombre en lugar del usual “cuatro ojos”. Christophe mismo vino a estrecharle la mano (y le manoseó el trasero, al momento en que se dio vuelta).

Seung-gil, en cambio, había decidido no dirigirle la palabra a Yuuri.

Acompañando el pesado sentimiento de culpa por su decepcionado compañero de cuarto, Yuuri pasaba los días lleno de temor e inquietud, preguntándose cuándo sería publicado el maldito artículo. Al menos, Viktor no sólo se había mostrado increíblemente empático, sino que el discreto ruso tampoco le pidió que le dé detalles de nada.

El primo de Viktor, por otro lado, era otro tema.

\- Escúpelo –dijo Yuri, agachándose sobre la bola de cristal que tenía frente a él.- ¿Gritó? ¿Le viste la cara a esa perra cuando la atrapaste? ¿Se veía asustada? Dime que la perra lucía asustada.

\- No lo sé –dijo Yuuri, sorprendido por la vehemencia del chico.- Pasó todo muy rápido.

\- No es divertido si no le viste la cara –se burló Yuri, echándose hacia atrás en su asiento.

\- Yura –dijo Viktor.- Siéntate bien, estamos en clases.

\- ¿A esto le llamas clases? Hemos estado mirando esta estúpida bola de cristal durante los últimos treinta minutos. ¿Cómo es que los muggles le dicen a este tipo de pelotudeces? ¿Conocimiento para crédulos?

Alguien en la mesa de al lado dejó escapar lo que pareció una risa ante el comentario de Yuri.

Yuri se giró para observar la fuente del sonido: un chico de apariencia estoica, con cabello negro rapado en los costados. Yuuri lo reconoció como un estudiante de Hufflepuff a quien Leo había descrito como “del tipo fuerte y silencioso”.

\- ¿Tienes algo que decir, idiota? –gruñó Yuri.

Sin inmutarse, el estudiante se encogió de hombros.

\- De hecho, mi nombre es Otabek.

Yuri y Otabek se miraron fijamente durante varios segundos, antes de que el ruso se diera vuelta, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

\- Yura –dijo Viktor de nuevo, frunciendo el ceño.- Yuuri ya tiene suficientes problemas sin que tú agregues otros a la lista. Siéntate bien y deja de generar problemas con otros estudiantes.

Yuuri se ruborizó, sintiendo una mezcla de júbilo y profunda vergüenza ante la preocupación de Viktor. El otro chico no tenía necesidad de cargar con la responsabilidad de sus idioteces, especialmente tratándose de Viktor Nikiforov. Abrió la boca para decir justamente eso, pero Yuri se anticipó.

\- ¿Problemas? Ésta maldita escuela debería darle a Katsuki una medalla. Diablos, toda Europa debería darle una medalla –dijo Yuri. Golpeó la mesa con sus puños, ignorando las miradas sorprendidas a su alrededor.- ¡Tú de entre todos deberías estar celebrando! Toda la _mierda_ que ella escribió sobre ti…

Bien, pensó Yuuri. Eso no estaba ni cerca de lo que él iba a decir.

\- Estoy más que al tanto del trabajo de la señora Skeeter –dijo Viktor sombríamente.

\- Entonces, ¿por qué no estás feliz por esto? ¿Eh? Esa vieja arpía finalmente tuvo lo que se merecía, y todo lo que haces es sentarte en esta estúpida clase, mirando a esta… esta bola.

Cayó el silencio. Estaba claro para Yuuri que nadie estaba mirando la bola de cristal para ese entonces; hasta el último estudiante observaba a Viktor, esperando que responda.

\- Creo que veo alguna clase de gallina –dijo Viktor, después de un momento.- ¿Qué significa, Yuuri?

Yuuri lo miró boquiabierto, mientras el resto de la clase sacudió la cabeza y volvieron a dirigir su atención a la tarea que les habían asignado.

\- Eh… -dijo Yuuri, farfullando mientras se apuraba a abrir el libro de Adivinación.- Aquí dice que si la gallina está poniendo huevos, podría significar nuevas oportunidades que se presentará en tu camino. ¿Es-está poniendo huevos?

\- No sabría decirte si eso es una mancha de tierra o un huevo…

\- ¡Estoy rodeado de idiotas! –Arrojando sus manos al aire, Yuri se puso de pie y salió de la clase, con la cara roja de frustración.

Yuuri tuvo el impulso de ir tras el chico, pero una firme mano en su brazo lo detuvo.

\- Déjalo –dijo Viktor.- Se calmará eventualmente.

Asintiendo, Yuuri volvió a sentarse en su lugar. Viktor debía conocer mejor que nadie a su primo.

\- Hey –dijo Otabek desde la mesa de al lado.- Su nombre es Yura, ¿no es así?

 

* * *

 

Mientras bajaban de la torre de Adivinación, Yuuri le dirigía disimuladas miradas a Viktor. El mitad Veela se hallaba inusualmente callado, mirando al frente con expresión pensativa. Cuando Viktor no se dio cuenta de una chica que se acercaba a pedir un autógrafo (la pobre chica lucía completamente shockeada y tuvo que ser consolada por sus amigas), Yuuri decidió que era momento de hablar.

\- ¿Viktor? –dijo, apoyando su mano en la espalda de él.- ¿Estás bien?

\- ¿Mmm? –dijo Viktor. Se giró hacia Yuuri, ensanchando una sonrisa en su cara como si se tratara de un reflejo natural.- ¿Dijiste algo?

\- Sólo te pregunté si estabas bien –contestó Yuuri, frunciendo el ceño.

\- Siempre tan atento, _moya zvezdochka_. Estoy bien.

Las mejillas de Yuuri se tiñeron levemente de rosa. Uno de estos días, iba a tener que preguntarle a Viktor qué significaban aquellas palabras. El ruso parecía seguir usándolas cada vez con más frecuencia cuando estaban solos, y por la manera en que fluían de la lengua de Viktor, sonaban muy afectuosas. Pero por lo que él sabía, podría significar algo completamente vil o desagradable.

Estaba pensando demasiado otra vez.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Yuuri insistió con su pregunta.

\- Pero lucías como si estuvieras pensando algo muy profundamente.

Los labios de Viktor se curvaron.

\- De hecho, tengo pensamientos profundos ocasionalmente.

\- No quise decir eso –corrigió Yuuri apresuradamente, sus mejillas ensombreciéndose de vergüenza.- Quise decir…

\- Sé lo que quisiste decir –interrumpió Viktor con una risita.- Estoy _bien_ , lo prometo.

Yuuri asintió entonces, permitiéndole a su mano en la espalda de Viktor volver a su lado.

\- Nunca me dijiste cuál es tu castigo.

\- Oh, sí –dijo Yuuri con un suspiro.- Es detención. Tengo que ayudar a hacer un reporte de una fresca tanda de mandrágoras dos veces a la semana durante el siguiente mes.

Viktor arrugó la nariz.

\- Tu escuela sí que tiene ideas interesantes para castigar. ¿Empiezas hoy?

\- Sí. En una hora, de hecho.

\- Maravilloso –dijo Viktor, juntando sus manos en un aplauso.- Entonces hay algo que me gustaría pedirte.

\- Seguro –dijo Yuuri.- Lo que sea.

\- ¿Bailarías para mí?

 

* * *

 

Se sentía raro, bailar para otro.

Yuuri solía participar en recitales de danza cuando era chico, brincando sobre el escenario vestido con trajes hechos en casa y tratando lo más posible de no chocarse con la decoración. Extrañamente, Minako vio talento en él, lo suficiente como para encender su determinación a centrar la mayor parte, si no toda, su atención y energía en su entrenamiento, casi como si ella estuviera preparándolo para alcanzar su propio sueño, el cual ya era muy tarde para que lo cumpla ella misma. Así que Yuuri creció acostumbrado a bailar en el escenario, con miles de ojos siguiendo cada movimiento, arco o pirueta. Mahoutokoro no fue diferente. La única diferencia era el cambio de lugar: la libertad de la anti-gravedad en vez del sólido y real suelo.

Todo eso dejó de ser cuando llegó a Hogwarts. Aquí, él bailaba solo: para él, para sí y para sí mismo, nadie más.

Pero hoy…

Hoy bailaba para Viktor.

Había algo que vale mencionar sobre esa performance privada. Aunque Viktor estaba observándolo desde la distancia, se sentía profundamente íntimo, como si estuviera exponiendo todo de sí mismo para que el otro chico lo examine. Así, le mostró a Viktor todo lo que había sentido durante las últimas dos semanas: alegría, felicidad, y tal vez (a pesar de que Yuuri casi ni lo entendía), tal vez incluso amor.

Sólo podía esperar que a Viktor le gustara lo que vio.

Congelándose en su posición final, Yuuri echó una mirada a través de su flequillo, respirando pesadamente. Se dio cuenta entonces, que Viktor caminaba hacia él, sus pasos resonando en el piso. Incapaz de ver el rostro de Viktor, forzó una nerviosa sonrisa.

\- Viktor, ¿qué opinas de…?

No estaba para nada preparado para el repentino abrazo.

\- ¿V-Viktor? –dijo Yuuri, con la voz apagada por la tela del uniforme de Durmstrang. Sentía el cabello de Viktor haciéndole cosquillas en la mejilla, y su nariz enterrada en el hueco de su cuello.

\- Gracias –suspiró Viktor, que sonaba como si se estuviera quedando sin aire.

Yuuri tragó, forzando a dissolver el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta. Lentamente, rodeó a Viktor con los brazos y cerró sus ojos fuertemente, disfrutando de la calidez compartida. Se habían abrazado otras veces, por supuesto, Viktor era una persona que necesitaba contacto. Esto, sin embargo… Esto se sentía diferente.

Esta vez, Viktor lo abrazaba como si fueran los últimos sobrevivientes de un mundo que se caía a pedazos a su alrededor.

Yuuri no quería que terminara.

\- Mi _balerina_ –dijo Viktor suavemente después de un momento.- ¿Qué te dijo Skeeter?

Yuuri se puso rígido e instintivamente comenzó a querer separarse, pero Viktor lo atrapó fuertemente.

\- Yura tenía razón –murmuró Viktor.- Aborrezco a esa mujer. Lastimó a las personas que más me importaban con sus mentiras y no hubo nada que pudiera hacer sobre eso. Mi madre… -Hizo una pausa, dudando, luego rozó la piel de Yuuri con sus labios, suave y levemente.- ¿Me usó para hacerte daño?

Yuuri negó con la cabeza. “Me usó a mí para herirte a _ti_ ”, quiso decir, pero se mantuvo en silencio. Había algo en la voz de Viktor que no podía decir qué era; algo tan melancólico y lleno de ternura que a Yuuri le hacía doler el corazón. Ansiaba poder decirle todo a Viktor, pero estaba asustado, no, aterrado. Pronto el mundo sabría la verdad sobre él, y luego Viktor (Yuuri pudo sentir las cálidas lágrimas que querían escapar de sus ojos), Viktor se alejaría de él, al igual que todos los demás.

\- ¿Yuuri? –preguntó Viktor gentilmente.

\- Desearía que puedas estar conmigo por siempre –suspiró Yuuri antes de poder detenerse.

Durante un momento, Viktor no respondió. Luego, se separó para revelar sus ojos turquesa brillando tras una cortina de cabello plateado.

\- Al igual que yo –murmuró.- _Vmeste navsegda_ ,  _moya zvezdochka **.**_

Yuuri no tenía idea de lo que quiso decir Viktor, pero en ese momento, sintió como si supiera lo que es el amor.

 

* * *

 

Tres días después, el artículo de Skeeter se esparció por todo el mundo.

Yuuri hizo lo único mejor que sabía hacer:

Se cerró al mundo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Bon travail, mon amie!:_ ¡Buen trabajo, amigo mío!  
>  _Vmeste navsegda, moya zvezdochka:_ Juntos por siempre, mi pequeña estrella.
> 
> ====
> 
>  ~~Skeeter hace que me den ganas de prender fuego cosas, como Yuuri.~~  
>  Gracias a los que leen desde el principio, a los que se fueron sumando. De repente en tumblr veo que se puso bastante "de moda" esto de los Hogwarts AU, y ME ENCANTA. Hay tanto fanart hermoso, gracias por tanto a todos los artistas. <3 Victor en Durmstrang parece ser la base de todo, lol.  
> Estuve escribiendo algunas cosas yo misma, tal vez pronto vaya a subir algo de eso.
> 
> Para más seguimiento (?): [quinceminutes](http://quinceminutes.tumblr.com/) n.n


	5. Historias Catastróficas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buen fin de semana a todos!  
> Capítulo para evadir mis responsabilidades como estudiante. Va a ser una buena semana a pesar de los exámenes. Enjoy! :D

_EL RETORCIDO AMOR DE VIKTOR NIKIFOROV EN HOGWARTS  
por Rita Skeeter_

_Viktor Nikiforov, el amado buscador de las Sirins Siberianas, ha elegido perseguir a Yuuri Katsuki, un estudiante de quinto año, en el marco del programa de intercambio que llevan a cabo el Instituto Durmstrang con el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. A primera vista, el simple japonés podrá parecer sencillo y desinteresado, pero detrás de esa tímida fachada se esconde la astuta ferocidad y el inestable temperamento de un mortal depredador._

_Yuuri es, de hecho, un estudiante formado en Mahoutokoro, una escuela más que reconocida por sus inalcanzables estándar dorados. Aunque el chico dice poseer capas de plata, la verdad persiste oculta, ya que la tan enigmática escuela de Oriente no se ha contactado para confirmarlo. Vale la pena mencionar que el chico es reverenciado como a un Dios entre sus amigos muggle, una inflada mentira que Yuuri reafirma con orgullo y no parece tener intenciones de negar. Esta autora, quien les habla, ha experimentado personalmente el aterrador temperamento del muchacho._

_Tal vez incluso más sorprendente es lo que nos reveló una fuente anónima: Yuuri es un formado jugador de Quidditch con el suficiente talento como para haber audicionado para el puesto de cazador en el antiguo equipo, los Toyohashi Tengus –el mismo partido de prueba en el que el cazador Kota Yamashita, de 19 años, cayó hacia su horripilante muerte el año pasado. Los informes de los medios indican que una Bludger fuera de control fue la causa del accidente, pero muchos se han preguntado si es esta la verdad: Yuuri evadió la Bludger tan imposiblemente rápido, tan ágilmente, casi como si supiera la dirección que esta iba a tomar antes de que sucediera. Los fotógrafos capturaron a Yuuri yendo tras Kota, aunque claramente fallando en su aparente intento de “rescate”._

_“Fue un accidente”, insiste un fan que prefiere no ser nombrado en esta nota. “¡Yuuri tiene más que el talento suficiente como para quedar en los Tengus sin tener que deshacerse de nadie!” Uno, por supuesto, se pregunta sobre la veracidad de un joven fan con la apasionada creencia de que su ídolo no puede hacer nada mal._

_La pregunta que persiste es, entonces: ¿Qué pretende Yuuri del jugador favorito y más amado del mundo, Viktor Nikiforov? Además, ¿qué llevó a Viktor a elegir a un estudiante de Hogwarts con un pasado, podríamos decir, de lo más colorido?_

_Numerosos estudiantes creen fuertemente que el amor debe ser la razón. El buscador es conocido por ser increíblemente afectuoso con su estudiante de intercambio: constantes roses, abrazos y quién sabe qué cosas susurradas dulcemente. Muchos se preguntan incluso si tal vez ya han compartido un romántico beso. ¿Podría ser que toda esta ternura sea una insidiosa manipulación de Yuuri para obtener otra oportunidad de regresar a los campos de Quidditch? ¿O es que nuestro perfecto Viktor mismo no es tan perfecto y esconde una extraña manía erótica por los maliciosos zorros asiáticos?_

_Sólo el tiempo lo dirá._

 

* * *

 

\- Dime otra vez, ¿cómo es que esto te ayuda a, eh… volar?

Yuuri se levantó de su elongación en la barra.

\- Me mantiene firme, centrado –explicó mientras se arqueaba hacia atrás, manteniendo la pierna sobre la barra bien firme, con el pie en punta.- Me ayuda a enfocarme mejor.

\- Mmm… -asintió Minako. Recostada contra la pared, observaba a Yuuri realizar sus ejercicios de entrenamiento con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.- Es bueno saber que no lo has perdido –agregó.

\- Tuve una buena maestra –dijo Yuuri. Sin mirarla, sabía que Minako tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, deleitada con el cumplido.

Esta se había transformado en una rutina para ellos: Todas las vacaciones de verano, cuando él no estaba con Yuuko y Nishigori o ayudando a su familia en la posada, Yuuri entrenaba en el estudio de danza de Minako bajo su vigilante guía. Cuando comenzó a jugar Quidditch en Mahoutokoro por recomendación de su profesora, rápidamente descubrió que había sobrepasado a sus compañeros de equipo en términos de balance y agilidad, habilidades que había ganado nada más ni nada menos que del ballet. Minako pensaba que sería una combinación extraña, volar y bailar, pero le permitió practicar tanto como lo deseara, incluso uniéndosele ocasionalmente para elongar.

\- Pronto tendrás un partido de prueba, ¿no? –preguntó Minako, y luego con un gesto:- Flexiona.

\- Sí, para jugar para el equipo nacional –dijo Yuuri. Estaba agarrado a la barra ahora, con una pierna levantada sobre su cabeza. Ante la orden de Minako, flexionó su pie apuntando sus dedos hacia el techo.- De verdad espero quedar, sería mi chance de jugar contra Viktor Nikiforov.

Minako le dirigió una indecente sonrisa.

\- Claro, el jugador apuesto.

Ruborizándose, Yuuri agitó sus manos hacia Minako vergonzosamente.

\- ¡Me gusta cómo juega al Quidditch!

\- Lo dice el que nombró a su ave mascota al igual que el tipo –dijo Minako. Ignoró a Yuuri cuando este comenzó a farfullar y con un movimiento de su muñeca le indicó:- Ve a hacer abdominales, ya estuviste bastante en la barra.

\- B-bien…

Se mantuvieron en un cómodo silencio, Yuuri haciendo sus ejercicios abdominales y Minako observándolo.

\- Hey Yuuri –dijo Minako después de un rato.

\- ¿Sí?

\- Muéstrales lo que un bailarín puede hacer –dijo Minako con fiereza.- Estaré acompañándote en espíritu.

Yuuri sonrió.

\- Gracias, Minako-sensei.

 

* * *

 

La tormenta era cada vez peor.

Parpadeando con dificultad, Yuuri luchaba por mantenerse firme mientras el viento lo abofeteaba en velocidades huracanadas y en todas direcciones. Cuando bailaba o jugaba al Quidditch eran los únicos momentos en los que usaba lentes de contacto, y aunque no le gustaba la sensación de las pequeñas lentes en sus pupilas, de alguna forma se sentía agradecido de tenerlas e ese momento. La tormenta le habría arrancado los anteojos en cuestión de segundos. Incluso así, apenas podía alcanzar la Quaffle en la torrente, entornando los ojos justo para visualizar el punto rojo que se arrojaban los jugadores unos a otros. En ese momento, parecía que el equipo contrario estaba en posesión de la pelota.

\- ¿Vas bien, Katsuki?

Se giró para ver al capitán de los Toyohashi Tengus flotando ligeramente a su lado, como si estuvieran jugando con un clima tranquilo y soleado.

\- Es un poco difícil ver –gritó Yuuri por encima del viento.

El capitán rió.

\- Te acostumbrarás –gritó él también, antes de acelerar para unirse a los jugadores centrales.

Yuuri inhaló lentamente tratando de tranquilizar su corazón, algo que había aprendido rápidamente con Minako para lograr una posición propiamente centrada. Sólo era un juego de prueba, nada más ni nada menos. Sólo tenía que jugar como solía hacerlo. Respirando, esperó, observando el punto rojo en la distancia, sacudiéndose el pelo de la cara, sintiéndose vagamente como un perro mojado que insistía en dar saltos en la lluvia.

Entonces, finalmente, el jugador con la Quaffle levantó la pelota muy por encima de su cabeza: la señal para un pase a larga distancia.

Allí.

Yuuri se lanzó como una flecha tras la pelota segundos antes de que esta volara por los aires. Extendiendo un brazo, atrapó la Quaffle y luego descendió cuesta abajo para evadir a jugadores opuestos que intentaron arrebatársela. Esquivando jugadores con curvas y giros que habrían hecho sentirse muy orgullosa a Minako, aceleró hacia los aros y lanzó la pelota hacia el más cercano con un giro completo de 360 grados para ganar impulso.

\- ¡Buen tiro! –aplaudió el capitán a la distancia.

El corazón de Yuuri se elevó.

Si seguía así, su sueño de jugar en el mismo campo que Viktor podría de hecho volverse realidad.

Parecía que los otros jugadores del Tengu habían notado su presencia y estaban dispuestos a probar sus habilidades; la Quaffle llegó a él apenas unos segundos después de reiniciado el partido. Rápidamente, Yuuri atrapó la pelota y cerniéndose, con los ojos buscando a toda velocidad una salida.

\- ¡Por aquí, Katsuki! –gritó otro cazador, sacudiendo los brazos.

Después de una rápida mirada a las posiciones de su equipo, Yuuri tomó una decisión y dirigió su escoba hacia el cazador, mentalmente planeando la mejor manera de pasar la Quaffle…

\- ¡Bludger! –gritó alguien.

Por puro instinto, Yuuri se arrojó hacia un costado dando una vuelta, uniendo su torso por completo contra el palo de su escoba (toda esa elongación con Minako sirvió después de todo). Oyó un gruñido de dolor y gritos ahogados a su alrededor, antes de que girarse a ver justo a tiempo cómo el otro jugador resbalaba y caía de su escoba, agarrándose el pecho.

El tiempo se hizo muy lento.

Yuuri sintió un torrente de sangre; conducido por pura adrenalina, se arrojó tras el tipo que caía. Vagamente, oía gente llamar su nombre, pero los ignoró y aplanó su torso sobre la escoba para bajar la resistencia del viento a medida que volaba en picada. Más rápido, más rápido, necesitaba ser _más rápido_. Desesperadamente, levantó una mano hacia el otro chico… Casi… Tan cerca…

\- ¡Katsuki! –lloró el otro cazador, tratando de alcanzarlo.

Lo siguiente que vio Yuuri –sordo a los gritos que se alzaban sobre él- fue una imagen que ardió profundamente en su ser.

 

* * *

 

Una Bludger se volvió loca, reportaron los medios. Un desafortunado accidente, declararon los diarios. El público, sin embargo, parecía tener una opinión completamente diferente. Sus silenciosos susurros lo seguían a dondequiera que vaya, ahogándolo en un mar de acusaciones y furioso escepticismo.

_Esa Bludger se dirigía hacia él, ¿no es así?_

_Casi como si se hubiera agachado a propósito… ¿Envidia, tal vez? ¿Celos?_

_Mírenlo, actuando frío como si fuera demasiado bueno para nosotros ahora…_

_Es su culpa, ¿saben? El cazador seguiría vivo ahora mismo si no fuera por él._

Al final, todo comenzaba a sonar igual, realmente.

Extraños, enemigos, incluso amigos; se sentía como si todas las voces se unieran en una sola para formar una única conclusión:

_Debiste haber sido tú, creo._

_Sí, sí, sí…_

Imágenes de la madre del cazador atrapándolo, gritando, buscando respuestas

_Debiste_

_Haber_

_Sido_

_T Ú_

Yuuri se acurrucó en su cama, tapándose las orejas con sus manos.

\- Lo siento –murmuró, temblando.- Lo siento tanto.

 

* * *

 

_Yuuri,_  
No he oído de ti últimamente, ¿estás bien?  
Vi las noticias: Lo lamento mucho. Desearía poder estar allí para ti, amigo.  
Escribe pronto, ¿lo harás?  
-P

_Yuuri,_  
Un mes es un largo tiempo como para no recibir ninguna carta tuya.  
Envía alguna clase de señal de que estás bien, por favor.  
O al menos envía a Vicchan y así sabré que estás leyendo estas-  
-P

_Yuuri,_  
¡Estás leyendo mis cartas!  
Envié a Vicchan de vuelta con una caja de Grageas Bertie Botts de Todos los Sabores, tus favoritas.  
Entiendo que en Japón no tienen muchas cosas de ese tipo.  
Sigue enviando a Vicchan, ¿lo harás?  
-P

_Yuuri,_  
Pasé por Hogsmeade este fin de semana.  
Pensé en enviarte un cajón de cerveza de manteca, pero probablemente sería mucho peso para Vicchan.  
En su lugar, sí conseguí algunas cosas divertidas de Sortilegios Weasley.  
Tienen un nuevo local aquí ahora, ¿sabías?  
Me pone muy contento el sólo pensar en eso.  
-P

_Yuuri,_  
Yajirushi: Zero salió a la venta.  
Un poco tonto, ¿no es así? ¿Hacer cuenta regresiva de esa manera?  
Tendrán que ir a los negativos para su próximo lanzamiento.  
Como sea, pensé en ti cuando vi el anuncio.  
-P

 

* * *

 

.

.

.

_Yuuri,_  
Feliz cumpleaños, amigo.  
De verdad te extraño.  
-P

.

.

.

 

* * *

 

Fue varias semanas antes que la directora de Mahoutokoro pasó a visitarlo.

La directora Miyo parecía no envejecer, su piel blanca como la nieve contrastaba con sus oscuros mechones recogidos elegantemente en un moño de princesa feudal. Sus ropas brillaban un color dorado, con patrones de crisantemos y lilas desplegándose como nubes en el cielo con cada movimiento.

\- ¿Puedo pasar? –dijo ella desde la puerta, y su voz tintineaba como campanas en la distancia.

Recostado en su cama, Yuuri asintió silenciosamente.

\- Gracias –dijo la directora. Se deslizó hacia el borde de la cama, donde se sentó.- ¿Cómo está, Katsuki-san?

Yuuri forzó una sonrisa.

\- Podría estar mejor, sensei.

\- Sí –contestó ella, entrelazando sus dedos sobre su regazo.- Ciertamente así es.

\- ¿Viene por mi ausencia a clases? Porque envié todas los ensayos…

Miyo levantó una mano.

\- En realidad es por el hecho de que casi ni ha dejado su habitación desde las pruebas de Quidditch.

Yuuri no respondió, y en lugar de eso pasó una mano por sus ojos.

La directora le dirigió una mirada de gentil simpatía.

\- Los profesores y yo estamos preocupados por la prolongación de su retirada social, entre otras cosas.

\- Tengo amigos –murmuró Yuuri.

\- ¿Los tiene?

\- Sólo que no aquí.

\- ¿Ha sido siempre el caso?

Yuuri dejó escapar una risa cansada.

\- No, no hasta… los recientes eventos.

\- Entiendo. Qué decepcionante que la lealtad no sea un trato que tenga con sus compañeros aquí. –Miyo levantó la cabeza y miró al techo durante un momento.- Con verdaderos amigos, incluso emborracharse con agua juntos es divertido –recitó sombríamente. Luego puso sus ojos en Yuuri una vez más: pupilas rojas con motas doradas, las marcas de un _kitsune **.**_ \- ¿Sus amigos son magos?

\- Mi mejor amigo lo es.

\- ¿En qué escuela estudia?

\- Hogwarts.

\- Y se comunican con este amigo en inglés, me imagino.

Yuuri pensó en todas las cartas que había recibido las últimas semanas y se le encogió el pecho.

\- Sí –dijo tranquilamente.

\- Excelente. –Miyo incline su cabeza hacia un costado, y los elaborados ornamentos bailaron con el ligero movimiento.- Tenemos enlaces más fuertes con la Escuela Ilvermorny de Magia y Hechicería, en Estados Unidos, pero supongo que Hogwarts es una opción más que considerable.

Parpadeando, Yuuri levantó la cabeza.

\- ¿Más que considerable?

La directora ya se estaba levantando de la cama con su capa cayendo al piso.

\- Katsuki-san, dado su estado psicológico, una escuela que puede proveerle el apoyo de sus amigos sería una mejor opción para su bienestar.

Yuuri se quedó mirándola, sin comprender.

\- Sensei, ¿estoy siendo expulsado?

Con un repentino movimiento, Miyo estaba sobre él, sosteniendo y levantando su mentón en un frío apretón. Sus ojos de zorro destellaron depredadoramente, con sus manchas doradas danzando con agitación.

\- No hagas caso a las palabras de los tontos, niño –siseó la mujer, clavando sus largas y afiladas uñas en su piel.- Eres el mejor estudiante de Mahoutokoro, y no permitiremos que seas insultado, ni siquiera por la misma escuela. Te estoy ofreciendo una transferencia para que comiences tu próximo año escolar allá, _no_ estoy poniendo en duda tus habilidades o quién eres como persona. ¿Lo has entendido?

Paralizado, Yuuri asintió lentamente.

Sonriendo, Miyo lo soltó y alisó arrugas imaginarias en sus inmaculadas ropas.

\- La decisión es tuya, finalmente –continuó. Su voz volvía a ser dulce y cantarina.- Escribe a tu amigo, evalúa tus opciones, y vuelve a verme cuando estés listo.

Nuevamente, Yuuri asintió sin palabras.

\- Esperaré el día en que su capa se vuelva dorada –dijo la directora, antes de retirarse de la habitación, dejando desconcierto y un perfume a crisantemos a su paso.

 

* * *

 

Oyó un golpe en la ventana.

Desviando la vista de su baúl, Yuuri divisó un cuervo detrás del cristal, blanco y puro como la nieve, mirándolo pacientemente con sus pequeños y brillantes ojos rojos. Rápidamente, caminó hacia él para abrir la ventana.

\- Hola, Vicchan –dijo cariñosamente, acariciando el suave punto detrás del pico del cuervo. El ave cerró los ojos con satisfacción, rindiéndose a la caricia.

La primera vez que llevó a Vicchan a casa, Yuuko estaba fuera de sí de la emoción. La chica amaba profundamente la mitología japonesa, y según ella, un cuervo albino era un fenómeno muy raro y un símbolo de buena fortuna (“Amaterasu misma se transforma en un cuervo para viajar” pudo decir chillando entre lágrimas. Su novio, Nishigori, sacudió la cabeza, desconcertado. “¡Oh por dios, Yuuri, tienes a la Diosa del Sol como mascota!”). Su familia estaba igual de asombrada, aunque afortunadamente, con mucho menos fervor.

Delicadamente, Yuuri separó el pequeño pergamino que llevaba Vicchan atado a su pata.

\- Debes estar cansado de viajar tan lejos –murmuró, dándole al cuervo una última caricia.- Ve, tómate un buen y largo descanso.

Vicchan empujó la mano de Yuuri con su cabeza en una ligera caricia, antes de abrir sus alas y despegar hacia el cielo.

Desenrollando el pergamino, Yuuri echó un vistazo a su contenido.

_“Yuuri,_  
No puedo creer que pienses que tienes que preguntar.  
VEN A HOGWARTS, MALDITO IDIOTA.  
  
p.d. no vuelvas a hacerme esto nunca  
p.p.d. de verdad eres un maldito idiota

_-P”_

Esbozando una sonrisa, Yuuri volvió a su baúl y siguió empacando.

 

* * *

 

\- Londres, ¿eh? –dijo Minako.

\- No sé exactamente dónde está la escuela –dijo Yuuri. Abrió sus piernas por completo y agachó el torso hacia el piso.- Pero tomamos el tren en la estación King Cross en Londres.

\- Claro –dijo Minako.

Yuuri estaba agradecido de que su familia haya elegido ignorar las razones de su abrupta transferencia. Probablemente tenía algo que ver con la mirada de profundo desaliento que les había dirigido cuando le preguntaron sobre el partido de prueba. En cambio, simplemente le habían hecho escándalos cada uno a su manera: su madre pidiéndole que por favor envíe a Vicchan a casa de vez en cuando para que pudiera mantarle pequeños paquetes; su padre prestándole un libro de frases en inglés que encontró entre sus pertenencias; su hermana recordándole que escribiera más seguido ahora que se iba más lejos.

Yuuko no trató de investigar nada tampoco, enfocándose sólo en poner al día a Yuuri sobre su vida en la escuela con Nishigori y sus otros compañeros.

Yuuri estuvo agradecido por eso también.

\- ¿Todavía vas a jugar a eso del Quidditch después de que te transfieran? –preguntó Minako casualmente.

Yuuri se puso rígido, y luego recordó su elongación, con los ojos fijos en un punto del suelo. _El cazador extendía su mano hacia él, con los ojos muy abiertos, llenos de terror…_

\- No.

\- Ya veo –dijo Minako.

\- Pero sí quiero seguir entrenando contigo todos los veranos.

\- Seguro, chico –contestó Minako, en un tono tan inusualmente gentil que el corazón de Yuuri se llenó de calidez.- Eres bienvenido cuando quieras.

No volvieron a hablar de Quidditch, volar, o Mahoutokoro, y Yuuri sintió, por primera vez en semanas, como si el mundo ya no fuera tan avasallante.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Kitsune_ : Zorro. [De la autora] Es común en el folklore japonés representar a los zorros como criaturas mágicas muy ponderosas, inteligentes y capaces de adoptar forma humana. Personalmente, adoro la idea de que la directora de Mahoutokoro sea una zorra transformada.
> 
> ====
> 
> Miyo ftw! Vayan a pedirle a rinsled05 que escriba más sobre ella, es muy cool esa mujer. <3  
> Más allá de exámenes, estoy feliz porque vuelve Green Day y el lunes voy a tener mi entrada. Tal vez a nadie le importa pero ando compartiendo esta felicidad en todo medio posible, simplemente me desborda. High five si hay algún fan por ahí. :D
> 
> [Tumblr](http://quinceminutes.tumblr.com/)  
> Gracias por comentar, kudos, o leer. <3


	6. Aliados Catastróficos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vacaciones! *____*  
> Estoy muy feliz, perdón, ya no los distraigo, lean, disfruten, comenten, pero por sobre todo, amen a Phichit. :D

Phichit disfrutaba los chismes, usualmente, y el mejor momento y lugar para ello era donde todos estaban literalmente desnudos y expuestos al mundo: el baño privado de los prefectos. Normalmente, se unía al júbilo, bromeando y burlándose de las principales figuras de los últimos escándalos, especialmente si aquellas figuras incluían algún otro prefecto.

Esta vez, sin embargo, la charla estaba centrada enteramente en cierto artículo sobre su mejor amigo, y él no iba a permitir que surja ninguna declaración indignante sobre el indefenso.

\- ¿Puedes creer que ese pequeño impresentable sangre sucia solía jugar Quidditch? –Se burló un prefecto flacucho de Slytherin.- Luce como si fuera a caerse de su escoba al menor soplo de viento.

\- ¿Impresentable? –Phichit sofocó una risa, recostándose sobre las paredes de la bañera.- ¿Te has mirado en el espejo?

Los otros prefectos se rieron mientras el chico de Slytherin fruncía el ceño.

\- Tú no participas esta vez sólo porque Katsuki es tu amigo.

\- Y tú eres más perspicaz de lo que había pensado –respondió Phichit con una sonrisa angelical.

El prefecto abrió la boca para responder (algo más mordaz que habría hecho ruborizarse a su propia madre, sin dudas), pero se detuvo cuando una mano cayó sobre su hombro, y Christophe se metió al agua a su lado.

\- Esconde las garras, Chulanont –dijo Christophe arrastrando las palabras suavemente, mientras que nadaba para unirse a Phichit en su lado de la bañera, con los músculos ondeando mientras se movía. La sirena en el retrato de la pared sacudió su cola insinuante sobre ellos.- Le tengo tanto cariño a Katsuki como tú y no dejaré que hablen mal de él en mi presencia –agregó Christophe enfáticamente, dirigiéndose hacia el otro prefecto de Slytherin.

Empapado, el chico se levantó de la bañera y se fue dando un resoplido.

\- De todas formas, ¿es verdad que estuvo envuelto en el asesinato de ese cazador de los Tengu de Toyohashi? –preguntó un prefecto de Hufflepuff.

\- Muerte –corrigió Phichit.- La muerte del cazador. Sí, jugaron el mismo partido de prueba, si a eso te refieres con que estuvo envuelto.

\- Pero el artículo daba a entender que Katsuki fue responsable –señaló un prefecto de Ravenclaw.

\- Por supuesto, y todos nosotros conocemos a Skeeter por ser un ejemplo de honestidad e integridad periodística –dijo Christophe con una sonrisa forzada en los labios.

\- Buen punto –contestó el prefecto, que lucía reprendido.

\- Entonces, ¿qué está pasando con los gemelos de Beauxbaton? –preguntó alguien después de un período de extraño silencio.

Rápidamente, los prefectos se cerraron en su chisme favorito del momento, con los Hufflepuffs deleitados por ser los principales contribuyentes por una vez.

Levantando una ceja, Phichit se giró hacia Christophe.

\- Aprecio esto, ¿pero por qué estás ayudando a Yuuri? Ustedes dos apenas si hablaron alguna vez.

\- Siempre he preferido apoyar a los indefensos –dijo Christophe, encogiéndose en sus anchos hombros. La sirena sobre ellos lanzó una risita tonta deleitada ante el movimiento.- Además él parece un tipo adorable a pesar de ser hijo de muggles.

Phichit silbó.

\- Un paso más y casi hubiera parecido que no encajabas en tu propia casa.

\- Impresionante, ¿no es así? –dijo Christophe con una sonrisa.- Pero somos capaces de hacer el bien de vez en cuando.

\- No demasiado, espero, o harás que Salazar Slytherin se revuelque en su tumba.

\- No estoy seguro de que Godric Gryffindor fuera a aprobar tu humor ingenioso.

\- Nadie es perfecto.

\- No –dijo Christophe con una ligera risa.- Nunca nadie lo es.

Escucharon vagamente a los prefectos de Hufflepuff describir los desesperados esfuerzos de Michele Crispino por compartir la misma habitación que su mortificada hermana melliza.

\- ¿Cómo está él? –preguntó Christophe en voz baja.

\- Encerrado –respondió Phichit, suspirando.- Igual que como estaba justo después de ese horrible accidente.

\- Ahora tiene a Viktor.

\- Sabes –dijo Phichit-, de hecho creo que eso lo hace peor.

 

* * *

 

Fue como si el estudiante ruso de intercambio hubiera escuchado su conversación.

Phichit volvió para encontrar a Viktor parado frente al retrato de la Dama Gorda, quien se arreglaba y pestañeaba pronunciadamente hacia el chico, como si fuera a hacer alguna diferencia a la pobre. Un grupo de chicas de otras casas se pararon cerca, riendo nerviosamente entre ellas y desafiándose las unas a las otras para ver quién era la primera en acercarse. Viktor no parecía darse cuenta de ninguna de las presencias femeninas a su alrededor.

Metiendo sus ropas bajo su brazo, Phichit se aclaró la garganta audiblemente.

\- Es tarde –declaró.- Será mejor que no atrape a nadie perdiendo el tiempo en los pasillos a esta hora de la noche.

Instantáneamente, las chicas se dispersaron. Ah, el poder de la medalla.

\- Hola –dijo Viktor, y su mirada distante fue reemplazada por una sonrisa tal vez demasiado brillante.- JJ me dio indicaciones para llegar a tu sala común, pero no me di cuenta que habría que tener una contraseña.

\- Sí, nosotros los Gryffindors no creemos en usar nuestro cerebro innecesariamente –dijo Phichit con una sonrisa.- Hablemos dentro. Eso si la Dama Gorda deja de tratar de seducirte en sus sábanas de dos dimensiones.

El retrato dejó de tratar de arreglarse y se irguió con indignación.

\- ¡Bien puedes quedarte afuera si sigues siendo tan imprudente, señor Chulanont!

\- Lo siento –se apresuró a decir Phichit.- Amor omnia vincit.

\- Hmph –dijo la Dama Gorda, levantando la cabeza, pero se corrió para abrir la puerta de todas formas.

\- El amor conquista todo –tradujo Viktor mientras seguía a Phichit.- Qué bello sentimiento.

\- Sí, Yuuri dijo lo mismo.

Phichit no se perdió desolada mirada que atravesó la cara de Viktor.

Afortunadamente, había una sola persona en la sala común. Phichit temía tener que usar su medalla de nuevo para disolver la conmoción que podría haber causado la aparición del famoso jugador de Quidditch.

\- Kenjiro, ¿podrías entretener a Viktor unos minutos mientras dejo mi ropa?

El pequeño niño brincó de su sillón, con los ojos saliéndose de sus órbitas.

\- ¿V-V-Viktor? –Dijo sin aliento.- ¿El Viktor de Yuuri? ¿Qué está haciendo aquí? ¿Es-está enojado conmigo? ¿Yuuri está enojado conmigo?

\- ¿Por qué no le preguntas tú mismo? –sugirió Phichit pacientemente, antes de girarse y correr hacia las escaleras para subir a su habitación. Abajo, podía oír a Kenjiro farfullando un torrente de disculpas a Viktor sin darle ni una oportunidad al otro chico para responder. Estúpido chico. Sacudiendo su cabeza, Phichit saludó a su compañero de cuarto, tiró su ropa encima de la cama y se apuró a bajar de nuevo antes de que las disculpas de Kenjiro lo hicieran explotar.

\- Volví –anunció Phichit, agarrando a Kenjiro de los hombros y haciéndolo girar hacia las escaleras.- Ya puedes irte Kenjiro, ¡gracias!

\- Sí, maldición, de verdad lo siento mucho –balbuceó Kenjiro mientras corría, se tropezó una vez y luego subió frenéticamente por las escaleras.

\- Es una cosita muy extraña –dijo Viktor con una sonrisa desconcertada.

\- No tienes idea –se rió Phichit, recordando las largas horas que Kenjiro pasó gritándole al oído todo tipo de cosas sobre Yuuri. Hizo un gesto hacia el sillón.- Entonces, ¿qué te trae a nuestra humilde sala común?

Asintiendo, Viktor se hundió en uno de los sillones.

\- Bueno... Es sobre Yuuri.

\- Me imaginaba –Phichit se sentó al lado de Viktor.- ¿Te estuvo evitando?

\- No sólo a mí. Está evitando a todos los demás, incluso a Seungie, que volvió a hablarle –dijo Viktor en voz baja.- Pero él no está exactamente interesado en mí de todas formas.

Phichit descansó su mejilla en una de sus manos.

\- No puede evadirte en ciertas circunstancias, siendo lo responsable que es, así que está siguiendo la siguiente mejor opción. ¿Tu primo sigue uniéndoseles en las clases?

\- Yura ha decidido prudentemente ir con su nuevo amigo de Hufflepuff a clases. –La triste expresión lo atravesó de nuevo unos instantes.- Y no diría que la elección de Yuuri fue la "siguiente mejor opción".

\- ¿A qué te refieres con que no está "exactamente interesado en ti"?

\- Me habla sólo cuando le hablo, casi no hace contacto visual, casi ni se ríe, no, ya nunca ríe... –Viktor agachó la cabeza, y los mechones  plateados le cubrieron el rostro.-... Y me aparta cada vez que lo toco.

Phichit le dirigió a Viktor una mirada de simpatía.

\- Eso es duro.

Viktor levantó levemente la cabeza para dirigirle una cansada sonrisa a modo de respuesta. Era tan distinta a sus usuales sonrisas que Phichit se preguntó si la máscara del chico finalmente comenzaba a romperse.

Si ese era el caso, entonces aquel era el momento para la pregunta más importante de todas.

\- ¿Cuáles son exactamente tus intenciones con Yuuri?

Viktor parpadeó, momentáneamente sorprendido (bien, pensó Phichit).

\- ¿Mis intenciones?

\- Yuuri es mi mejor amigo –Phichit se recostó sobre el respaldo de su sillón, entrelazando sus dedos en su mejor imitación de un jefe de mafia muggle, que habría hecho sentirse orgulloso a Guang Hong.- Así que no quiero más que lo mejor para él.

\- Ah –dijo Viktor, curvando sus labios.- No te preocupes, me preocupo mucho por Yuuri.

\- ¿Sólo te preocupas?

Viktor simplemente le respondió con una sonrisa.

Cuando estuvo claro que el otro chico estaba decidido a mantenerse en silencio, Phichit hizo un sonido de disgusto. Se imaginaba porqué los medios habían pasado momentos difíciles tratando de sacarle algo; Viktor Nikiforov era indescifrable cuando elegía serlo. Tendría que emplear otras tácticas.

\- ¿Qué piensas del artículo, Viktor?

El ruso dejó caer su cabeza hacia un lado, haciendo flotar el cabello plateado etéreamente con el movimiento. Todavía sonreía, pero Phichit podía ver su mandíbula moviéndose tras la piel, haciendo rechinar los dientes con agitación.

\- Nada más que un montón de mentiras.

\- ¿Qué te hace estar tan seguro? Apenas si conoces a Yuuri e incluso sus amigos en Mahoutokoro no le creyeron.

\- _Tú_ creíste en él –señaló Viktor con suavidad. Phichit se encogió de hombros.

\- Es mi mejor amigo.

\- Y para mí es igual de importante.

\- Ya lo dijiste, pero _porqué_.

Viktor hizo una pausa.

\- Phichit –comenzó entonces, seriamente.- Por favor, créeme cuando te digo que nunca haría nada para lastimar a Yuuri.

Phichit fijó una mirada penetrante en Viktor, quien le devolvió el gesto de igual manera, con los ojos verde-azules brillando a la luz de la chimenea. Yuuri no dejaría de sermonearlo nunca (el compasivo japonés consideraba aquel acto como algo similar a una violación, lo cual Phichit siempre creyó que era un tanto dramático), pero el tailandés estaba más que dispuesto a cruzar esa línea por su amigo y develar el secreto detrás de los impenetrables escudos de Viktor. Concentrándose, Phichit dejó que su mente atravesara aquellos brillantes ojos turquesas, fluyendo en la mente del otro chico, como chocolate derretido dentro de un molde.

Lo último que esperaba encontrar era un laberinto, cuyos pasillos se encontraban todos bloqueados por capas y capas de gruesas barricadas, que sólo parecían crecer con cada intento de atravesarlas.

\- Eres muy talentoso por poder hacer esto a tu edad y sin varita –en los ojos de Viktor se reflejaba una tranquila sorpresa.- Desafortunadamente, en Durmstrang nos entrenan en Oclumancia.

\- Maldita sea –retirando su mente, Phichit fulminó con la mirada al ruso.- ¿Hay algo que no puedas hacer?

\- Nunca podría lastimar a Yuuri –dijo Viktor, muy tranquilamente.

Todo esto lo llevaba a un callejón sin salida constantemente, y Phichit Chulanont sabía reconocer una derrota.

Por ahora.

\- Está bien, volvamos a la principal razón por la que estás aquí –propuso Phichit finalmente, hundiendo una mano en su flequillo. Viktor se inclinó hacia delante con ojos intensos.- El problema es el siguiente. Tal vez no creas ninguno de los rumores que rondan sobre la responsabilidad de Yuuri en la muerte de ese cazador. Yo no lo creo, ni tampoco nuestros amigos. De hecho, Seung-gil, como yo, lo sabe desde que Yuuri llegó a esta escuela; al lado coreano de su familia le gusta mantenerse al tanto de sus vecinos regionales. Pero Yuuri… -Phichit ahogó una pesada exhalación de exasperación.- Nuestro Yuuri sí les cree con todo su corazón.

Por un instante, Viktor no respondió. Luego, cerró los ojos y sostuvo su cabeza entre sus manos.

\- Oh _, moya zvezdochka_ –murmuró.- Por supuesto que lo crees.

\- Es un maldito idiota –suspiró Phichit.- Siempre lo ha sido.

Viktor rió miserablemente.

\- Entonces, ¿qué debería hacer? ¿Esperar hasta que él se acerque?

¿Qué _podría_ hacer Viktor?

Phichit sabía por experiencia propia que Yuuri se abriría sólo cuando estuviera listo para hacerlo, y eso podría llevar años. Su mejor amigo llevaba una racha más larga que el Río Amazonas en lo que a comportamientos tercos respecta, y tal vez no volvería a salir antes de que Viktor vuelva a Durmstrang, después de lo cual el maldito idiota se sumiría en una profunda depresión por separarse de su preciado Viktor en malos términos.

Entonces, ¿qué podría hacer un buscador profesional que un mejor amigo no podría?

Además de las obvias diferencias en cuanto a habilidades de Quidditch, Phichit sabía que había una única cosa –algo que se le había cruzado en su búsqueda, pero que no había tenido oportunidad de transmitir a Yuuri aún. No antes de que aquel estúpido artículo fuera publicado.

\- Encuéntralo otra vez –sugirió Phichit.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? –dijo Viktor, arqueando una de sus delgadas cejas.

\- ¿Conoces el cuarto privado en el que lo encontraste la primera vez? ¿Cuándo estaba bailando?

\- ¿Sí?

\- Atrápalo otra vez en ese cuarto y él hablará contigo.

Viktor pasó su mano por su mentón, pensativo.

\- Estamos juntos la mayor parte del tiempo de todas formas.

\- ¿Cuándo es que él no está obligado a estar contigo? –preguntó Phichit.- Perdón, sólo estoy tratando de pensar cuándo es que podría ir a esa habitación –se disculpó cuando vio el gesto de dolor en el otro chico ante palabras tan directas.

\- En los tiempos libres, supongo –repuso Viktor rápidamente.- O en los momentos en que tengo práctica de Quidditch.

\- Entonces saltéate una práctica. Ve y encuéntralo en ese cuarto, y así hablará.

\- ¿De verdad crees que eso ayudará en algo?

Phichit se recostó sobre el respaldo de su sillón, cruzando las piernas.

\- _Sé_ que eso ayudará.

Viktor soltó un suspiro de alivio.

\- Muy bien entonces. Gracias. –El buscador se puso de pie dispuesto a marcharse.

\- Oh, y Viktor…

\- ¿Sí, Phichit?

El tailandés le dirigió una encantadora sonrisa.

\- Tal vez hayas ganado esta vez, pero _te aseguro_ que te embrujaré durante todo el mes si lastimas a mi amigo.

Viktor asintió.

\- Entendido.

 

* * *

 

\- ¿La Sala Multipropósitos?

\- Es un pequeño secreto que nos compartieron los elfos de la cocina –dijo Phichit con una sonrisa triunfadora.- Paso por ahí todo el tiempo para conversar un rato y por algunas galletas, allí me adoran.

Sentado al borde de la cama de Yuuri, Leo cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho en un gesto de falsa ira

\- Ustedes los prefectos, che, pueden ir a donde quieran. No es justo.

\- Conseguiríamos mejores fotografías con una de esas medallas –coincidió Guang Hong, recostándose para descansar cómodamente sobre el hombro de Leo.

\- Ustedes son una mala influencia –dijo Seung-gil desde su cama, mientras Leo deslizaba una mano alrededor de la cintura del otro chico y levantaba la otra mano para chocar los cinco con su cómplice.

\- Ya nos habremos ido para el momento en que estos dos tortolitos lleguen al quinto año –señaló Phichit.

\- Gracias al cielo por esos pequeños favores.

Guang Hong hizo una mueca caprichosa.

\- ¡Hey!

\- Espera, nos estamos yendo de tema –Leo descansó su mentón sobre el hombro de Guang Hong.- ¿Qué es eso de la Sala Multipropósitos?

\- Es un cuarto en el séptimo piso que queda pasando el tapiz de Barnabas el Chiflado. –Phichit acercó la silla del escritorio de Yuuri y se sentó sobre ella.- Aparentemente, sólo aparece cuando de verdad la necesitas y exactamente de la forma en la que la necesitas.

Seung-gil soltó un bufido.

\- Entonces si algún tonto pasa por ahí deseando un lugar para hacer pis, ¿aparecería como un baño?

\- Sí, pero ese tonto tendría que pasar por ahí tres veces –explicó Phichit mientras Guang Hong y Leo reían en voz baja ante la imagen mental.

\- Entonces eso es lo que Yuuri ha estado usando –dijo Seung-gil, dirigiendo una mirada de interés a la cama de su compañero de habitación.- Probablemente deseó un lugar para estar solo.

\- Pobre tipo –dijo Leo, sacudiendo la cabeza.- Y pensar que se guardó todo eso todo el año.

\- Viktor lo salvará –dijo Guang Hong con firmeza.- Es por eso que le pediste que encuentre el cuarto de Yuuri, ¿no es así Phichit? ¿Por el poder del amor?

\- Basura –se mofó Seung-gil.- El amor no es magia. Tiene que haber alguna explicación racional a la habilidad que tuvo Viktor para encontrar la habitación de Yuuri.

\- El amor _es_ una forma de magia –insistió el chino, inflando las mejillas.- Especialmente cuando tu compañero es Viktor Nikiforov.

\- ¿Debería sentirme celoso por eso? –dijo Leo, levantando una ceja.

Guang Hong soltó una risita y palmeó la rodilla de Leo, tranquilizándolo.

\- Nuestro amor es mágico también, Leo.

Brillante, Leo rozó la punta de su nariz contra la de Guang Hong en un suave beso esquimal.

\- Gracias, _querido **.***_

\- Ya eran lo suficientemente pesados sin tus necios intentos por emparejarlos –murmuró Seung-gil.

\- Lo sé –dijo Phichit, engreído.- Es que soy demasiado bueno para este mundo.

-No era un cumplido, Chulanont.

 

* * *

 

Había muchos usos que se le podía dar a su medalla. La pequeña y brillante cosa le ofrecía un gran número de privilegios que Phichit no dudaba en usar cuando tenía oportunidad, como colarse en las cocinas durante noches de vigilancia, o entrar en secciones restringidas del castillo con el pretexto de chequear que no haya alumnos dando vueltas.

Phichit amaba su medalla. Desafortunadamente, como el héroe de su comic favorito decía: “Un gran poder conlleva una gran responsabilidad”.

Con este pensamiento en mente, el tailandés renunció al último tramo de su período libre para perseguir a un estudiante de Hufflepuff, quien desesperadamente había buscado al prefecto más cercano que pudo encontrar por una pelea que ocurría cerca del dormitorio de Ravenclaw en el quinto piso.

Cuando Phichit llegó, las partes involucradas todavía forcejaban las unas con las otras en el piso de piedra, gruñendo e insultando. Había gente rodeándolos, como siempre, reuniéndose para mirar y alentar a alguien. Phichit rápidamente reconoció a uno de los chicos, el notorio mellizo Crispino, mientras que su oponente era uno que no conocía de Hufflepuff.

Estaba considerando su mejor opción para separarlos a ambos, cuando sus entrenados ojos divisaron la evidente chispa de magia; el chico de Hufflepuff se las había arreglado para sacar su varita y estaba decidido a lanzar algún hechizo.

Bien, no había tiempo para pensar.

\- ¡ _Expelliarmus_!

Al segundo en el que Phichit mandó a volar la varita, la pelea cesó, y ambos chicos lo miraron con los ojos muy abiertos.

Volviendo a guardar su propia varita entre su ropa, Phichit avanzó dando grandes zancadas para pedirles explicaciones.

\- Muy bien chicos, escuchemos sus excusas, ahora –dijo alegremente, y luego se giró hacia los estudiantes que los rodeaban.- El resto de ustedes pueden retirarse antes de que empiece a poner detenciones por estar perdiendo el tiempo aquí.

Obedientemente, los estudiantes se alejaron con distantes quejas del estilo “no es divertido” y “aguafiestas”.

\- Él dijo que Nekola podría ser mejor que mi hermana –gruñó Crispino, que tenía el labio partido.

\- No –el otro chico arrastraba lentamente las palabras, mirándolo con furia a través de su ojo hinchado.- Dije que Emil sería mucho mejor que tú.

\- ¡Eso no tiene sentido! ¡Obviamente estás tratando de confundir la situación para que no parezca que Nekola quiere algo con Sara!

\- ¡Sólo me estás demostrando el pendejo estúpido que eres!

\- Suficiente –dijo Phichit con severidad. Mentalmente, acomodó la información para futuras discusiones en el baño de prefectos; esto era suficiente leña para alimentar a los amantes de los chismes durante todo el año.- Cualesquiera que sean sus razones, la violencia está fuera de los límites, más aún usar magia para embrujar a otro. Quince puntos menos para Hufflepuff.

Crispino le dirigió una sucia mirada al chico de Hufflepuff.

\- Cobarde.

\- Y para ti, Crispino –dijo Phichit levantando la voz antes que el otro chico pudiera soltar una respuesta.- No eres un estudiante de Hogwarts, así que no tengo claro cuál sería el protocolo disciplinario para ti. Tendré que llevarte con la directora para que ella decida tu castigo. ¿Quién es tu estudiante de intercambio?

\- Él –Crispino hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia el estudiante de Hufflepuff.

\- Difícilmente –resopló el chico.- Nunca está conmigo, sólo anda detrás de su hermana y el pobre Emil todo el tiempo.

\- Bueno, tu madre es una…

\- Crispino –Phichit arrastró al enojado chico firmemente hacia otra dirección.- Con la directora. Ahora. Y no olvides recoger tu varita antes de ir a cenar –le recordó al chico de Hufflepuff mientras comenzaba a caminar tras Crispino.

Eso fue todo, hasta que cierto maldito idiota apareció, caminando hacia ellos con una tímida sonrisa en su rostro.

En la mente de Phichit, fuegos artificiales de todos colores explotaban celebrando. Sentía como si hubieran pasado años desde la última vez que había visto a Yuuri. El otro chico lucía pálido y muy cansado, pero más importante, él estaba _allí_ y volvían a hablar otra vez.

\- Hey –dijo Phichit, radiante.

\- Hola –murmuró Yuuri.- Creí haber escuchado tu voz afuera. –Parpadeó al verlo a Crispino.- Eh… ¿Mal momento?

\- No, nunca –respondió Phichit sin pensar. Luego, recordando su deber (estúpida, _estúpida_ medalla), sacudió la cabeza.- Quiero decir, no exactamente ahora, ¿pero podemos hablar luego?

Yuuri asintió.

\- ¿Mi habitación?

\- La mía. Quiero hablar contigo sin tener que esperar afuera hasta que alguien resuelva el maldito acertijo de tu casa por mí.

Yuuri rió y el pecho de Phichit se ensanchó ante el sonido.

\- O podrías intentar resolver uno tú mismo alguna vez.

\- De ninguna manera. En seguida vuelvo.

\- Oh, y… -Yuuri le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa, con las mejillas teñidas levemente de rosa.- Gracias.

\- Sí –en el rostro de Phichit se dibujó una amplia sonrisa que se imaginó que se quedaría allí el resto de la semana.- Sí, cuando quieras.

\- ¿Qué fue todo eso? –preguntó Crispino mientras descendían la escalera en espiral hacia los pisos más bajos del castillo.

\- El amor conquista todo –respondió Phichit, y luego añadió.- Pregúntale a Nekola, él te lo explicará.

Ignorando la mirada de desconcierto de Crispino, Phichit lo guió hacia la oficina de la directora, dando ligeros saltidos con sus pasos.

Su mejor amigo estaba de vuelta y todo estaba bien en el mundo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Nota de traducción: _(querido)_ En español en el original.
> 
> ====
> 
> Perdón nuevamente a todos por la ausencia, ayer rendí mi último examen, así que ahora soy oficialmente libre! <3 Esto ya se termina, seguramente el fin de semana suba otro capítulo más, y en la semana siguiente subiré el último. Me tengo que poner a traducir el Drabble Collection, que por si no sabían, son relatos cortos dentro del universo de esta historia, y son hermosos! <3
> 
> Also, estoy trabajando en una... dos (?) historias propias, y tal vez considere subirlas también próximamente. Una es un AU de YoI X Sakura Card Captor (WEIRD, I KNOW), que surge de unos diseños que estuve pensando para dibujar, pero siento que no soy lo suficientemente buena dibujando, así que lo escribo. :D Y otro es un AU de músicos, porque bueno, refleja... mi vida y coso (?). Tengo que empezar a tener más confianza en mi yo creativo. 
> 
> Gracias a los que leen, comentan, dejan kudos, son todos muy valiosos! <3 <3  
> [Tumblr acá! :D](http://quinceminutes.tumblr.com/)


	7. Conexiones Catastróficas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fallé a mi palabra, pero fue un fin de semana muuuuy loco. Aguante estar de vacaciones! *baila*

Respirando pesadamente, Yuuri miró fijo el techo de la habitación, recostado de espaldas sobre el frío piso de piedra. Su rutina diaria se sentía casi mecánica para él: despertarse, lavarse, comer, dejar pasar las preguntas y miradas de la gente entre clases y el almuerzo, retirarse a su habitación privada para una intensa sesión de danza, comer, ducharse, completar sus tareas, y luego finalmente, un sueño inquieto; sólo para prepararse y repetir el mismo exhaustivo proceso una y otra vez. Dada la oportunidad, Yuuri habría preferido quedarse en su habitación, como lo había hecho en Mahoutokoro. De esa forma, podría pretender que la gente no existía. El _mundo_ no tenía que existir.

Excepto que esta vez, estaba Seung-gil… y Viktor.

Seung-gil no era el verdadero problema; su compañero de cuarto entendía cuando otra persona quería privacidad. Yuuri no pasaba por alto las preocupadas miradas que Seung-gil le dirigía cuando creía que Yuuri no lo estaba viendo, pero los intentos del coreano de entablar una conversación fueron pocos y muy cuidadosos.

Viktor, por otro lado, parecía creer que comportarse como si nada hubiera pasado podría revertir a la fuerza la situación y llevarla de nuevo a la normalidad. Todas las sonrisas y alegres saludos y _tanto contacto físico_ …

Francamente, estaba comenzando a sacar de quicio a Yuuri, y nunca se había sentido más aliviado por las prácticas de Quidditch del ruso, que le concedían a él su tan necesitado reposo.

Suspirando, se incorporó, dolorosamente, para sentarse y alcanzar su olvidada capa.

\- No estás bailando.

Yuuri quedó congelado.

La puerta se cerró con un chillido (¿cuándo la habían abierto?) y unos zapatos chocaron contra las piedras, el creciente sonido resonando con un eco fantasmal contra el pesado martilleo en sus oídos. Luego, se detuvo, justo cuando los familiares perfumes a ámbar, sándalo y denso, sofocante algodón ruso amenazaban con sofocar sus sentidos.

\- ¿Podemos hablar? –Preguntó Viktor con suavidad.- ¿Por favor?

Estupefacto, Yuuri se giró mientras el otro chico se sentaba a su lado.

\- Pero… tu entrenamiento…

\- No importa.

\- ¿Cómo me encontraste?

Viktor ladeó su cabeza hacia un costado.

\- Phichit me dijo que te buscara. Simplemente volví al cuarto en el que nos conocimos.

Yuuri lo miró fijo, sin palabras ante la cara de despreocupación de Viktor. No sólo una, sino dos veces: esto definitivamente no era una coincidencia.

\- Entonces –Viktor le devolvió la mirada, decidido.- ¿Podemos hablar?

Rápidamente, Yuuri rompió el contacto, clavando su mirada en sus pies.

\- ¿Sobre qué?

\- Sobre ti.

Le recorrieron temblores por la espalda ante el suave y grave acento; de verdad un mitad-Veela podía hacer sonar cualquier palabra como una susurrada promesa de algo lascivo.

\- No hay nada de qué hablar –se las arregló para decir después de respirar para calmar su mente.

\- Al contrario, yo creo que hay un montón por hablar.

Yuuri soltó una risa nerviosa.

\- Definitivamente tú no actúas de esa manera –murmuró antes de poder distinguir la amargura en su voz. Viktor parpadeó.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Eh, yo… me refiero… -Yuuri se ruborizó, sorprendido de su propia audacia.- Es que… -Mentalmente, consideró sus opciones: podía volver a empezar o mantenerse en el tema. Su mejor opción era efectivamente la que los conduciría lejos de la bomba de tiempo que los había llevado a esa conversación en primer lugar.

Bien, se mantendría en el tema.

\- Siempre eres tan diferente en público –comenzó Yuuri-, como si tuvieras que hacer de todo lo que eres tan… _perfecto_. –Se rio con nerviosismo, humedeciéndose los resecos labios con la lengua. De verdad debía llevar una botella de agua a sus sesiones de danza.- Pero en realidad supongo que _eres_ perfecto, así que…

\- Mi madre definitivamente no estaría de acuerdo con eso.

Yuuri levantó la cabeza y vio la melancólica sonrisa de Viktor.

\- Ella quería que sea bailarín, porque era una tradición en la comunidad de Veelas. Nos expresábamos bailando; la danza era nuestra forma de atraer parejas para crear descendencia y sobrevivir.

Yuuri hizo un vago sonido de atragantarse, lo cual Viktor pareció ignorar.

\- Ella creía que yo era un tonto por iniciarme en Quidditch –continuó el ruso, con la vista perdida en la distancia.- Como si no fuera suficiente con el hecho de que nací siendo _hombre_ , decidí dejar de lado la vocación natural de una Veela. Ella me recordaba constantemente lo decepcionante que era, con el duro temperamento propio de nuestra raza.

\- ¿Ella te…?

\- No –los labios de Viktor se curvaron ante la duda de Yuuri.- No, nunca me pegó. Pero las palabras a veces pueden ser mucho más humillantes.

_Debiste haber sido TÚ…_

Yuuri sentía que algo comenzaba a arderle en la garganta.

\- Sí… es verdad.

Viktor le dirigió una penetrante mirada.

\- ¿Qué pasó con tu madre? –preguntó Yuuri dubitativo, antes de que el otro chico pudiera cambiar de tema.

\- Somos Veelas –dijo Viktor levantando una ceja dándose cuenta, pero eligiendo volver a su narración de todas formas.- Naturalmente, éramos ambos muy orgullosos y tercos como para rendirnos ante el otro. Cuanto más se las agarraba ella conmigo, más determinado me sentía a probarle que el Quidditch podía ser un deporte igual de elegante que la danza.  
Así que entrené, muy duro. Día y noche, vivía y _respiraba_ el deporte como si fuera el mismo aire que me daba vida todos los días. Con mi talento y constante práctica, no pasó mucho hasta que me invitaron a formar parte del equipo nacional en mi país, y así de pronto, me encontraba en el Campeonato Mundial.  
Nada de eso impresionó a mi madre. Nada. No esperaba que fuera a ser fácil, por supuesto, pero el tiempo pasaba y mi madre ya no era una mujer tan joven. Al contrario, parecía estar volviéndose cada día más débil. Así que cuando ganamos nuestro partido con los Tengus y nos convertimos en los nuevos campeones…

Viktor hizo una pausa aquí. La sombra de una expresión muy rara atravesó su rostro, y Yuuri, sin pensarlo, se acercó y tomó su mano. Casi ausente, Viktor abrió su mano para enlazar sus dedos con los de Yuuri.

\- … Cuando ganamos, llevé el trofeo a casa para que mi madre lo viera, todo el tiempo, imaginando, _anticipando_ , la mirada en su rostro… comprensión, entendimiento, tal vez incluso _orgullo_ de algún tipo. Pero en lugar de todo eso, me dirigió una sola mirada a mí y al trofeo, y… Y murió.

La respiración de Yuuri se aceleró.

\- Entonces esos artículos en el Profeta…

Viktor inhaló aire temblorosamente.

\- Skeeter nunca descubrió la verdad, pero sí tocó los puntos esenciales de mis miedos más profundos con sus viles artículos. Resultó ser que mi madre estaba enferma, muy enferma, pero era demasiado orgullosa para mencionarlo a cualquiera de nosotros. Racionalmente, supe que era una mera coincidencia: había llegado su hora. Aun así, no pude deshacerme de la sensación de que su muerte fue el rechazo final de mis elecciones… y de… de _mí_.

Un silencio cayó sobre ellos.

Viktor estaba siendo tan abierto y _vulnerable_. No se parecía en nada a la encantadora celebridad de los medios y los pasillos de Hogwarts que, francamente, Yuuri no estaba del todo seguro sobre cómo reaccionar. Así que dijo lo primero que acudió a su mente.

\- Viktor –murmuró extrañado.- Estás llorando.

\- ¿Ah, sí? –Viktor llevó una mano hacia su mejilla.- Me había olvidado de ésta sensación. –los ojos turquesas, brillantes de lágrimas, brillaban en la tenue luz.- ¿Sigo siendo igual de perfecto para ti, Yuuri?

Yuuri se mordió el labio inferior. _Sí_ , quería decir. _Saber que eres humano, tan humano como lo puede ser un mitad-Veela, sólo hace que seas aún más perfecto para mí_.

En lugar de eso, en un inusual y atrevido movimiento, se inclinó hacia adelante para agarrar la mejilla del otro chico, limpiando las lágrimas con el costado de su pulgar.

\- Incluso lloras lindo –notó en voz baja.

Su rostro se rindió a una sonrisa y Viktor se inclinó hacia la mano de Yuuri.

\- Nunca he sido otra cosa más que perfecto. Para mi madre, para el mundo…

\- Bueno, no tienes que serlo para mí –dijo Yuuri con firmeza. Viktor soltó una risa.

\- Lo tendré en mente, _moya zvezdochka_.

\- Eh… -Yuuri se incorporó, ruborizándose, pasando una mano por su nuca.- ¿Por qué me dices así, Viktor? ¿Qué significa?

\- “Mi pequeña estrella.” –La voz de Viktor volvía a ser grave, teñida con un toque de orgullo.- Porque eso eres tú para mí.

Un color rosa oscureció las mejillas de Yuuri. En menos de una hora, se habían expresado mucha más intimidad que en todos los meses que habían estado juntos. Allí estaban, tomados de la mano, Viktor mirándolo fijamente con su más tierna expresión. Esto no era para nada lo que esperaba cuando el ruso invadió su habitación privada.

\- No creo merecer que se me reconozca como una estrella –Yuuri bajó los ojos con timidez.

Viktor hizo un grave sonido de diversión.

\- La noche antes del Campeonato, hace dos años, Mahoutokoro fue el anfitrión del festival, ¿no es así?

\- Sí, lo hacen todos los años, ¿pero qué tiene eso que ver con el apodo que me pusiste?

\- Estuve ahí.

\- Eso no responde mi… pregunta…

Siguiendo el rastro, la comprensión iluminó a Yuuri y derivó gradualmente en miserable horror.

No.

De ninguna manera.

Quiso salir corriendo, pero Viktor lo tenía firmemente agarrado con su mano.

\- Estuve ahí –repitió en un tono más tranquilo. Los ojos verde-azules encontraron los suyos, marrones, muy abiertos.- Y presencié la performance de una grulla bailarina.

Oh _dios_.

 

* * *

 

Sonriendo como un loco, Phichit lo arrancó de una pila de ropa en su equipaje.

\- ¿Este es el famoso traje de grulla?

La cara de Yuuri se encendió en un rojo brillante.

\- ¡ _Phichit-kun_! –exclamó intentando arrancarle el traje de las manos, sin mucho éxito.

\- Si tan solo el mundo mágico tuviera redes sociales –se lamentó Phichit mientras se alejaba bailando rápidamente, sosteniendo el brillante objeto fuera del alcance de Yuuri.- Esto se llenaría _tanto_ de likes.

\- ¡Phichit, no quiero que nadie vea eso!

\- No jodas con eso, quiero verte con él. Vamos, póntelo, ¡muéstrame algunos movimientos de danza!

\- ¡En serio, podrías parar…! -Yuuri tragó sus palabras cuando la puerta comenzó a abrirse.

\- Chulanont, hombre, ¿por qué escucho _tu_ voz en _mí_ habitación…?

Todo sucedió en cuestión de segundos.

Phichit se excedió intentando girar sobre las puntas de sus pies, cayendo en la cama con sus brazos volando en el aire, al igual que el traje. La boca de Yuuri se abrió en un grito mudo mientras alcanzaba la vestimenta, sólo para hacer que aterrice, en cámara lenta, directamente encima del chico que atravesaba la puerta.

\- … Y ahora estoy ciego –dijo el chico, con su seco tono de voz ligeramente ahogado por el plateado material que le tapaba la cabeza.

\- Lo-lo siento mucho –tartamudeó Yuuri.- Tú debes ser Seung-gil. Yo soy, eh… Yuuri, tu nuevo compañero.

\- Soy muy afortunado, seguramente –murmuró Seung-gil debajo de la tela.

Pasaron diez minutos enteros hasta que Phichit pudo dejar de reírse.

 

* * *

 

Yuuri se sentía mortificado. Si no hubiera sido porque Viktor lo sostenía de la cintura como los tentáculos de un pulpo, se habría precipitado hacia la puerta.

\- ¿Tú lo _sabías_? –Dijo con la voz quebrada y en un tono muy agudo.- ¿Lo supiste _todo este tiempo_?

\- No la primera vez que nos vimos, no –Viktor se acercó más, con los ojos ardientes de intensidad.- Pero tuve mis sospechas. Un bailarín japonés con una grulla como Patronus… Tenía que descubrirlo por mi cuenta.

\- Por eso me pediste que sea tu estudiante de intercambio –graznó Yuuri. De alguna forma, no podía mantener su voz bajo control, especialmente no con Viktor dirigiéndole una mirada tan penetrante.

\- No tienes idea lo decepcionante que fue saber que no estabas en el equipo de tu casa, o que no tenías ningún interés en volar –Viktor se inclinó hacia él, con las hebras plateadas sobre su rostro, y el corazón de Yuuri martilleó fuerte en su pecho.- Hasta esa tarde con la Snitch. Ningún pasajero, ni siquiera uno con experiencia en vuelo, habría conducido la escoba tan suavemente y con tanta gracia como tú lo hiciste.

\- Entonces, ¿me delaté solo? –Yuuri resopló suavemente, demasiado pendiente de la nariz de Viktor, entre otras cosas, que estaba a centímetros de la suya propia.- ¿Por qué no dijiste nada?

\- Estaba esperando que _tú_ lo hicieras.

\- Y-yo esperaba que nunca te enteraras…

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Por el accidente?

Instantáneamente, el hechizo se rompió: _esta_ era la discusión que desesperadamente quería evitar.

Otra vez, el movimiento de Yuuri hacia la salida fue detenido por el brazo de Viktor en su cintura, quien se aferró más fuerte cuando Yuuri se giró rápidamente en un esfuerzo por romper con la fuerza que los unía.

\- Viktor, déjame ir…

\- Tu pasado no me molesta –lo interrumpió Viktor con firmeza.- Porque no es tu culpa.

Parpadeando rápidamente, Yuuri se giró para alejar el fuerte ardor que sentía detrás de los ojos. Desde la compasión al shock, y ahora: un profundo, _ardiente temor_. Viktor le estaba provocando una montaña rusa de emociones y Yuuri se quería bajar de aquel loco paseo.

¿Qué sabía Viktor de su pasado de todas formas? ¿Qué era lo que sabía el resto de la gente? Los únicos dos involucrados en el “accidente” eran Yamashita y él, y uno de ellos estaba muerto y físicamente roto en formas que Yuuri nunca creyó que fueran humanamente posibles.

\- Yuuri, mírame.

Sacudió la cabeza, cerrando sus ojos bien apretados en un esfuerzo de bloquear las imágenes que se filtraban a través de sus paredes mentales.

\- Yuuri.

Unos largos dedos se deslizaron por debajo de su mentón, y gentilmente, con un esfuerzo, giraron a Yuuri otra vez…

Los labios de Viktor eran amplios, cálidos y muy, muy suaves.

Durante lo que se sintió como una eternidad, la mente de Yuuri se quedó en blanco, llena con nada más que un sonido blanco, y la boca de Viktor que ardía contra la suya.

Así fue, hasta que el ruso se alejó para sonreírle lleno de dicha.

\- ¿Mejor, _moya zvezdochka_?

El ruido se transformó en confusión.

Esta no era la forma en la que Yuuri había previsto su primer beso (su primer beso _real_ ). Obvio, había tenido uno cuando estaba en jardín, pero había sido con Yuuko, y fue sólo un dulce y platónico beso en la mejilla por el día de San Valentín. En cualquier otra oportunidad, habría muerto por el mero hecho de pensar en besar a su ídolo (de _verdad_ , en los _labios_ ), pero hoy no era el día.

No cuando dicho ídolo usaba ese beso como si fuera nada más que un… Un…

Un acceso de indignación rompió con la confusión como con un ariete, soltando un torrente caliente de lágrimas.

\- Yo _no_ soy una de tus fans –siseó Yuuri entre lágrimas.

Si no hubiera estado tan enojado, habría disfrutado de la expresión de completo desconcierto de Viktor.

\- Esa no fue mi intención –dijo Viktor, echándose el flequillo hacia atrás en lo que parecía ser un gesto nervioso (había tantos aspectos ocultos del ruso, se dio cuenta Yuuri detrás de los ardientes sentimientos de dolor).- Sólo pensé…

\- ¿Pensaste que solo con un beso podrías borrar los recuerdos de la muerte de Yamashita? ¿De ver su cerebro esparcirse sobre las piedras? ¿De su cuerpo destrozándose en pedazos? –Viktor abrió la boca, pero Yuuri siguió precipitándose, y las lágrimas le caían con fuerza, más rápido.- Todo el mundo me culpó por su muerte, y _tienen razón_. Él no estaría muerto hoy si yo hubiera sido un poco más rápido, o si hubiera pensado en usar mi varita como el _mago que soy_ , o si yo… s-si yo… -Se pasó la mano por las mejillas y las palabras se perdieron en un profundo sollozo.

\- Yuuri, hiciste lo que pudiste…

\- No, no lo hice…

\- No había nada más que pudieras hacer…

\- ¿ _Cómo podrías saber eso_? –Espetó Yuuri.- ¡Nunca lo sabremos con seguridad, e incluso sin las constantes pesadillas de Yamashita pidiéndome que lo salve, ese simple pensamiento es suficiente como para atormentarme por el resto de mi vida!

Un silencio.

Luego, exhalando, Viktor pasó su mano por su cabello otra vez.

\- Lo siento, yo… No sé qué hacer o decir en este tipo de situaciones. Me es familiar el enojo, pero cualquier emoción más allá de eso… -frunció los labios en una expresión de molestia.- Yuuri, dime lo que quieres que haga.

Viktor tenía razón, él no era perfecto.

No, el buscador ruso, amado por todos, era un _monumental idiota_.

Yuuri retuvo un hipido y miró a la borrosa visión de Viktor a través de sus lágrimas.

\- No necesito palabras bonitas o el beso de una celebridad –lloriqueó, con los mocos colgando de su nariz.- Todo lo que quiero es que _tú_ estés a mi lado.

Durante un momento, la borrosa visión no se movió. Luego, lentamente, indeciso, se acercó un poco.

\- ¿Te gustaría también que te abrace?

Sin decir nada, Yuuri asintió.

Mientras Viktor lo rodeaba con sus brazos, Yuuri cerró los ojos y lloró: un alivio de toda la angustia que había enterrado profundo dentro de sí durante el último año, suprimida por la danza y pura voluntad.

 

* * *

 

Yuuri estaba trabajando en su ensayo sobre las propiedades y usos de la Piedra Lunar cuando una sombra cayó sobre su pergamino. Levantó la cabeza para ver a un pequeño chico de Ravenclaw con un pesado libro en sus brazos.

\- Hola –dijo el chico tímidamente.- Tú eres Yuuri, ¿no? Phichit dijo que eres muy bueno en Encantamientos.

Yuuri bajó la pluma, sonriendo. A pesar de ser uno de los mejores estudiantes de Gryffindor, no era la primera vez que su mejor amigo le había enviado a algún estudiante para que lo ayude con sus deberes.

\- ¿Necesitas ayuda con la tarea de Encantamientos?

\- ¡Sí, gracias! –exclamó el chico, y miró rápidamente a su alrededor a la biblioteca, avergonzado por haber levantado la voz. Luego, dejó su libro en la mesa y tomó asiento al lado de Yuuri. Las piernas le colgaban a centímetros del suelo.

\- Entonces, eh… -Yuuri cerró la tapa de su botella de tinta.- ¿Eres amigo de Phichit?

\- ¡Vaya! Olvidé presentarme, ¿no? –el chico se sonrojó.- Soy Guang Hong, de primer año.

Yuuri rió.

\- Es un placer conocerte, Guang Hong. ¿Cuáles son los deberes que te tocaron?

\- Algo sobre el encantamiento Lumos…

\- ¡Guang Hong, Guang Hong, _Guang Hong_!

Varios estudiantes chitaron irritados mientras un morocho con capa de Hufflepuff se acercaba rápidamente al pequeño chico y lo sacudía vigorosamente de los hombros.

\- ¿Leíste El Profeta? ¿Viste el artículo sobre Nikiforov?

\- No –susurró Guang Hong con los ojos muy abiertos.- ¿Qué decía, Leo?

\- Era sobre… -Leo se detuvo para dirigir una rápida mirada arrepentida.- Oh, mierda, lo siento, no quería interrumpirlos.

Yuuri manejó su expresión para transformarla en lo que esperaba que fuera una educada sonrisa.

\- No hay problema, continúa.

\- Hey, suenas como un Estadounidense –sonrió Leo.

\- Estudiamos inglés estadounidense en Japón –explicó Yuuri.

\- Entonces los japoneses lo están haciendo bien –bromeó Leo, ignorando el indignado golpe que le dio Guang Hong en el brazo.- Bueno, es un placer conocer a un colega yankee, como dicen aquí –agregó guiñando un ojo.- Soy Leo.

\- Es un placer conocerte, Leo. Soy Yuuri.

\- Espera, qué pasó con Viktor –demandó Guang Hong, tirando a Leo de la manga de su capa.

\- Algo sobre su madre…

Yuuri se aclaró la garganta.

\- Sabes qué –dijo, sintiendo que los músculos de su cara se le endurecían por la congelada sonrisa que mantenía en ella.- ¿Por qué no te pones al día con Leo, Guang Hong, y puedo ayudarte con Encantamientos luego?

\- Oh –Leo y Guang Hong intercambiaron miradas.

\- ¿Estás seguro? –preguntó Leo frunciendo el ceño.

\- Totalmente –Yuuri metió sus pertenencias en su mochila y casi tropezó en su prisa por irse antes de que pudiera escuchar otra palabra sobre Viktor Nikiforov o algo relacionado al Quidditch.

 

* * *

 

\- Lamento lo de tu madre.

\- Ya lo he aceptado.

\- Lamento haber mojado tu capa.

\- Se secará.

\- Lamento haberte gritado.

Viktor se rio tiernamente.

\- Yuuri, ¿cuántas veces te vas a disculpar?

Yuuri enterró su cara en la gruesa tela, ahora empapada con sus lágrimas.

\- ¿Hasta que me sienta un poco más castigado?

\- Mmm… -y sintió las vibraciones del desconcertado sonido esta vez, reverberando confortablemente contra su cabeza.- ¿No estás seguro?

\- Dijiste eso la primera vez que nos conocimos –Yuuri escondió la sonrisa que amenazaba con emerger.

\- Ah, ¿sí? Todo lo que recuerdo es estar completamente cautivado por tu hermoso baile.

Yuuri levantó su cabeza del hombro de Viktor.

\- ¿Por qué eres tan bueno conmigo? –susurró.

\- Porque, _moya lyubov_ , me diste esperanza cuando creía que ya no quedaba nada. –Levemente, el buscador corrió el cabello de los ojos de Yuuri.- Y ahora es mi turno.

Otra vez, después de una empinada caída, la montaña rusa ascendía una vez más, cálidos hilos de felicidad liberando la tensión en sus hombros, esparciéndose lentamente por su pecho. Brevemente, Yuuri se preguntó qué significaba este nuevo apodo, pero en vez de preguntar, descansó una mano en la mejilla de Viktor y se precipitó hacia él.

No estaba seguro de lo que estaba haciendo o porqué lo hacía. Su inexperiencia era dolorosamente obvia; sus labios aterrizaron un poco fuera del centro, sobre un costado de la boca de Viktor, los suyos ásperos en los otros suaves e intactos (Yuuri _de verdad_ habría deseado tener una botella de agua con él). Si a Viktor le importó, no mostró señal alguna. En cambio, una mano se deslizó hacia su nuca, presionándolo hacia él, y la boca de Viktor, húmeda, insistente, se deslizó sobre la suya, profundizando el beso.

Viktor respiró su nombre en el beso, y un gemido escapó de la garganta de Yuuri antes de que pudiera atraparlo, hundiendo sus dedos en la tela que rodeaba los hombros de Viktor. El ruso sabía a miel y menta, sus sabores de té favoritos. ¿Por qué no se había dado cuenta de eso la primera vez?

Cuando se separaron, Viktor sonreía con suficiencia, con los ojos medio abiertos y los labios oscuros e hinchados.

-¿ _Ahora_ sí es un buen momento para un beso? –se burló.

\- No lo hice para que dejaras de llorar –resopló Yuuri, desviando los ojos para evitar mirar la boca del otro chico.

\- Buen punto –rio Viktor en voz baja, antes de apoyar sus labios contra la sien de Yuuri.- Nunca dejas de sorprenderme, Yuuri Katsuki.

Golpeado por otro exceso de timidez, Yuuri se giró hacia un costado, en una posición que no implicaba tener que mirar al atractivo mitad-Veela a los ojos.

Permanecieron así por un rato, Yuuri apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Viktor, y la mano de Viktor en su cintura. Sentía la cabeza como si se la hubieran llenado de algodón, pero Yuuri también se sentía increíblemente renovado. Pensando en eso, él de hecho no había derramado una sola lágrima desde el partido de prueba… Tal vez esta liberación era lo que había necesitado todo este tiempo.

Las pesadillas tal vez seguirían, pero al menos la presión de _vivir_ se había alivianado.

Fue Viktor quien rompió el silencio.

\- Yuuri.

\- ¿Hm?

\- ¿No más secretos? Quiero conocerte… todo de ti.

El corazón de Yuuri se agitó ante la convicción en la voz de Viktor. Lo aceptaba; Viktor Nikiforov estaba dispuesto a aceptar todo de él. Ni siquiera él estaba dispuesto a aceptar todo de sí mismo.

\- Yo también quiero conocerte –murmuró.- Al verdadero Viktor.

\- Perfecto –Viktor le dio un beso en la frente.- Porque te necesito para encontrar al verdadero yo.

Yuuri suspiró con satisfacción. Lo que sea que haya querido decir Viktor, había sonado adorable, y no iba a arruinar aquel momento con más preguntas tontas.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes?

\- Oh, eh… -Yuuri hizo una pausa, levantando su cabeza del hombre de Viktor.- Mejor, creo.

Viktor sonrió.

\- ¿Listo para enfrentar al mundo de nuevo?

\- Si… -Entonces, Yuuri dudó.- Si te quedas cerca de mí.

\- Encantado.

Cuando Yuuri sintió que el otro chico se ponía de pie, el pánico se retorció en su interior y se agarró de la gruesa tela.

\- E-espera, ¿cómo se tomó la gente el artículo, exactamente? No he prestado atención realmente a lo que los demás me decían estos días…

Viktor se agachó para sacar la mano de Yuuri de su uniforme y darle un beso.

\- Eres muy querido, Yuuri. Por la gente que importa.

\- Supongo que Phichit y Seung-gil lo entienden –dijo Yuuri, mordiéndose el labio inferior.- Pero Leo y Guang Hong y… ¿y Yuri?

\- Leo y Guang Hong te adoran. Yura odia que seas mejor que él en Quidditch, pero estará complacido de saber que te importan sus opiniones.

\- Oh –dijo Yuuri, con los ojos muy abiertos.- Pero, eh… Pero qué hay de…

Viktor se incorporó, tirando de Yuuri y efectivamente interrumpiéndolo.

\- Ven –dijo Viktor con una gentil sonrisa.- Tus amigos te están esperando.

 

* * *

 

\- Preferiría descansar antes de nuestro partido con los Tengus.

\- Relájate –Mila pasó su brazo por debajo del suyo.- Escuché que este es _el_ show que hay ver en Japón. Además, presenta a los jugadores nuevos, ¡podremos echar un primer vistazo a nuestros posibles rivales!

\- _Estoy_ relajado –dijo Viktor, aunque su sonrisa no era lo suficientemente amplia. Empujó sus anteojos de sol y acomodó su gorra en una posición más elegante. Disfrazado o no, todavía era importante verse bien frente a un público. Si bien estaban parados entre una multitud de japoneses que cargaban diversos productos de los Tengus, podría tranquilamente haber fans de los Sirins escondidos entre la multitud.

\- También te ayudará a despejar la mente –Mila lo sacó de su ensimismamiento discretamente.

Viktor se tragó las emociones que amenazaban por escapar de su garganta.

\- Estoy bien, Mila.

\- Vitya…

Lo que sea que Mila haya dicho luego fue ahogado por el rugido de la multitud cuando alguien, seguramente el anfitrión del show, hizo un anuncio rápido en japonés.

\- ¿Qué es lo que dijo? –Viktor levantó la voz por el escándalo.

\- Probablemente presentó el primer acto –le gritó Mila. Después de buscar en su cartera, sacó un panfleto y lo abrió.- Aquí dice que es el, eh… “ _Tsuru no Mai_ ”, significa “Danza de la Grulla”.

El presentador agregó un par de palabras más, antes de rugir algo que causó una emoción que hizo temblar vigorosamente el estadio completo, al punto que la oleada golpeó a Viktor como los pesados latidos de un bombo grave. Conocía aquel sentimiento muy bien: se levantaba a su alrededor cada vez que volaba por los aires, con miles de fans haciendo eco.

Sólo una performance extraordinaria podría inspirar tanta expectación.

Luego, seguido de una fanfarria de trompetas, un borrón azul se disparó por el cielo como una flecha, en una ráfaga de plumas blancas que llovieron sobre los espectadores, estimulando su fervor aún más. Era un chico, se dio cuenta Viktor, probablemente no mucho más mayor que lo que él era, vestido en ajustadas ropas que abrazaban su flexible figura, con mangas largas que flotaban con la brisa. Cubierto con una mezcla de azul, blanco y plata, el chico podría haberse mezclado tranquilamente con las nubes si no hubiera sido por su cabello negro azabache, ingeniosamente echado hacia atrás dejando a la vista una brillante mirada. Iba montado en una Nagareboshi; una escoba más vieja que la popular Yajirushi, pero mejor conocida por ser más maniobrable.

\- Es un estudiante como tú –informó Mila, con su nariz enterrada en el panfleto.- Entrena con el equipo de Quidditch de Mahoutokoro en el puesto de cazador, y…

Otra vez, los gritos de la multitud taparon la voz de Mila como una ola. El chico se había dejado caer de repente, zambulléndose hacia abajo en una zigzagueante espiral, antes de girar hacia arriba en un suave arco y, sin detenerse, adentrarse en múltiples giros aéreos que suavemente tallaron patrones en el aire. Viktor estaba fascinado. No podía dejar de mirar –no quería dejar de mirar-, sus ojos perseguían cada movimiento del chico incluso cuando sentía que estaba a punto de marearse. Nadie se movía de esa manera en el aire, con tanta agilidad y ángulos tan agudos. Nadie _podía_ , al menos que…

\- … Dice que es un bailarín de ballet en su pueblo muggle.

Viktor inhaló rápidamente.

El chico se balanceaba hacia la multitud ahora, con la mano extendida lo más que podía y su espalda doblada en un ángulo imposible. Al mismo tiempo, las manos se alzaron para tocar la suya mientras él pasaba volando, barriendo el estadio completo.

Sin pensarlo, Viktor levantó su mano.

Por un breve segundo –un largo, breve segundo- los ojos azules se cruzaron con los marrones.

 _Krasivaya_ , pensó Viktor.

Y luego, el chico giraba hacia atrás, con las mangas volando tras él como un hilillo de humo plateado. Se detuvo en el centro del estadio, donde hizo una profunda reverencia, tan profunda que su cabeza quedó más abajo que el palo de su escoba.

Había un sonido sibilante, el fuerte sonido de fuegos artificiales explotando, y tan pronto como había aparecido, el chico se había ido.

\- ¡Hey! –gritó Mila.

Viktor agarró a Mila del brazo, arrastrándola hacia él.

\- ¿Quién es él?

\- ¿Qué? –dijo Mila distraídamente.

\- El chico, el bailarín –demandó Viktor rápidamente.- ¿Cuál es su nombre?

\- ¡Te lo diría, pero acabo de perder nuestro panfleto! Un idiota chocó contra mí… Espera, ¡Viktor!

Ignorando los gritos de su compañera, se abrió paso entre la multitud, con el corazón martilleándole en los oídos. Tenía que saber el nombre del chico, este chico que volaba como un halcón y bailaba con toda la gracia y elegancia de sus ancestros Veela. Tal vez si su madre lo conocía, tal vez entonces, sólo entonces, ella podría _entender_ …

Pero la tribuna estaba vacía.

Perplejo, Viktor miró las cajas donde solía haber panfletos, la adrenalina drenándose de él como aire de una pelota pinchada. Se habían ido, todos, al igual que su grulla bailarina entre las nubes.

\- D-disculpa –dijo una voz temblorosa.

Viktor se giró: era una chica, rodeada de amigas que abrían grande los ojos.

\- ¿Eres Viktor Nikiforov? –aventuró la chica tímidamente.

Cerrando los ojos, Viktor inhaló una profunda bocanada de aire.

Todavía era importante verse bien frente al público.

\- Sucede que sí –se sacó los anteojos y mostró sus blancos dientes en una deslumbrante sonrisa.- ¿Quieres un autógrafo?

Mientras el grupo de chicas chillaba estridentemente, Viktor ignoró la familiar punzada de tristeza en su pecho.

_Tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos…_

_Mi hermosa_ balerina.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Moya lyubov:_ Mi amor.  
>  _Krasivaya:_ Hermosa; adjetivo femenino (sí, es a propósito).
> 
> ====
> 
> Nota de autora: ¡Ya casi terminamos! ¡Muchas, muchas gracias por haberme acompañado tan lejos!
> 
> ====
> 
> Por mi parte, gracias también por haberme acompañado hasta acá a todo aquel que lee, a los que incluso comentan, a los que dejaron kudos, a los que se siguen sumando. Es mi primer trabajo publicado y me enorgullece mucho haber podido traducirlo para ustedes. Pronto me voy a poner a traducir los capítulos de la Drabble Collection (si leen inglés, pueden encontrar los originales [AQUÍ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10210985/chapters/22660229)!), y cuando publique el siguiente capítulo tendrán novedades sobre un AU propio (YoI related <3), que con suerte esta semana empiezo a publicar. Gracias a todos! <3
> 
> PD: Pueden revisar un simple [oneshot](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11488746) que publiqué la semana pasada si les interesa. Just saying.
> 
>  
> 
> [Tumblr here!](http://quinceminutes.tumblr.com/)


	8. Amaneceres Catastróficos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota de la autora:  
> ¡Bienvenidos al capítulo final de Entwining Fates! Quiero agradecerles de nuevo por los seguidores y las reviews. Ha sido muy divertido escribir esta serie; ambos canons me brindaron mundos increíbles con los que trabajar, y ustedes han sido muy adorables y alentadores.  
> Además, tenemos arte, gracias al hermoso trabajo de Runesque en Tumblr:  
> http://runesque.tumblr.com/post/156451412859/i-wish-i-could-draw-all-my-favourite-scenes-from  
> Y la escena del capítulo 2 en donde Viktor le entrega la Snitch a Yuuri:  
> http://runesque.tumblr.com/post/156533887569/once-again-i-felt-compelled-to-draw-one-of-my  
> ¡Sin más que agregar, por favor disfruten!
> 
> ====
> 
> Perdón y gracias.  
> Es todo lo que a esta humilde traductora le sale decir en este momento.  
> Los que leyeron hasta ahora, saben a qué me refiero. <3

Viktor había ido a muchos bailes.

La comunidad mágica rusa destacaba por sus extravagantes celebraciones en grandes, gigantes castillos. Sus compatriotas simplemente eran felices de tener una oportunidad de vestir sus pulcras y más finas capas y brillantes vestidos, símbolos de su aparente riqueza. Como una celebridad con clase, había tenido el privilegio de escoltar numerosas jóvenes de estatus noble: hijas de terratenientes locales, condes, barones, y una vez, la princesa de una monarquía vecina.

Al contrario de sus compañeros, Viktor nunca se sentía nervioso por sus escoltas reales. No había disfrutado particularmente los aspectos _bailables_ de estas fiestas, era cierto. Sin embargo, la clase social no hacía una diferencia en cuanto a su forma de interactuar con él; los fans eran fans, y todos ellos compartían las mismas expectativas de un Viktor Nikiforov que era encantador, atento y caballeroso.

Y Viktor Nikiforov nunca era menos que perfecto para sus fans.

Este baile, sin embargo: este baile era diferente.

Para celebrar el exitoso final del programa de intercambio, Hogwarts revivió el Baile de Navidad, una vieja tradición del Torneo de los Tres Magos. A todos los estudiantes se les permitió participar, con invitaciones especiales extendidas a los participantes del programa. Era muy especial, de hecho, que se esperaba que cada pareja abriera el baile con una danza, o algo parecido a cómo decía la tradición.

Observando su reflejo, Viktor tiró del cuello de su uniforme de Durmstrang, sintiendo que el material extrañamente se contraía alrededor de su cuello.

Estaba familiarizado con bailes de salón; realmente, era la única forma de bailar que conocía, y aparentemente lo hacía bastante bien a pesar de todo, a juzgar por las aduladoras cartas que recibía luego por sus previas escoltas.

Aun así, se sentía algo…

\- ¿Nervioso?

Viktor se giró.

Vestido con una capa de gala de un intenso gris carbón, Seung-gil alzó una ceja a modo de interrogación.

\- Has estado mirándote en ese espejo durante los últimos diez minutos.

\- Un poco –admitió el buscador con una ligera risa.- No estoy muy seguro de entender por qué Yuuri insistió en que nos cambiáramos en habitaciones separadas.

\- Él es un enigma –dijo Seung-gil encogiéndose de hombros.- O muy correcto.

\- Tal vez ambos. –Viktor volvió su Mirada hacia el espejo, levantando una mano para acomodar la pesada tela sobre sus hombros.

\- Bien, ya tengo suficiente de todo esto. –Antes de que Viktor pudiera preguntar a qué se refería, el coreano lo agarró del brazo y lo condujo bruscamente fuera de la habitación.- Esperaremos a Yuuri y a Phichit cerca de la puerta del Gran Salón.

Sin protestar, Viktor siguió a Seung-gil hacia el Gran Salón, donde se llevaría a cabo el Baile. Para ese entonces, los estudiantes ya andaban deambulando, charlando entre ellos en pequeños grupos. Yura estaba allí, parado cuan alto era en su uniforme y metido en una profunda conversación con Otabek, quien vestía un impecable uniforme militar de un verde boscoso. En una capa de un púrpura profundo, JJ también andaba cerca con una chica en un traje rosa, aparentemente su novia la “perra loca”, como había descrito Yura elocuentemente. Georgi apareció también, rondando de forma protectora alrededor de su preciosa Anya, quien vestía un traje de un atractivo rojo, con un pequeño corte a lo largo de su pierna.

\- Como de costumbre, somos los primeros de nuestra pequeña y alegre banda –suspiró Seung-gil.

\- Está a la moda llegar tarde, dicen –remarcó Viktor.

\- ¿Y quién “dice”? ¿Chulanont?

\- ¡Escuché eso!

Levantaron la vista hacia la larga escalera para ver a Phichit bajar los escalones con una gran sonrisa. El chico lucía como la personificación del sol en su brillante saco naranja, pantalones bordó y blancas medias que le llegaban a la rodilla. Un ancho cinturón en su cintura sostenía sostenía la banda dorada que atravesaba su pecho, y brincaba hacia ellos en sus zapatos negros de vestir con la exuberancia de un alegre cachorro.

\- ¿Y bien? –dijo Phichit, girando en su lugar cuando saltó el último escalón.- ¿Ideas, comentarios, cumplidos?

\- Pareces un semáforo roto sin luz verde –dijo Seung-gil con sequedad. Phichit puso los ojos en blanco.

\- Acabas de insultar mi traje nacional, estúpido.

\- Yo creo que es adorable –dijo Viktor educadamente.

Fue entonces cuando en la cara de Phichit afloró una sonrisa que podría haber competido con el gato de Cheshire, y los anteriores nervios del ruso retornaron multiplicados.

\- Oh, no usaría esa palabra todavía, Viktor. –Dando vueltas, el chico se llevó ambas manos a la boca.- Yuu~ri –gritó, hacienda que varias cabeza se giren hacia él. ¡Baja ya!

\- No voy a bajar después de eso –bufó una voz en lo alto de las escaleras.

\- Les presento a Yuuri Katsuki, nuestro extraordinario aprendiz de Encantamientos, bailarín, y…

\- ¡ _Phichit-kun!_

\- ¡Bueno, baja y me detendré!

\- ¡Lo estás empeorando!

Los dos chicos continuaron discutiendo vigorosamente a la distancia, mientras más estudiantes se detenían a mirar el espectáculo que se daba justo antes del comienzo del baile.

JJ echó su cabeza hacia atrás con una audible carcajada.

\- ¿No te parece considerado, Isabella? ¡Un show antes de la cena!

\- Qué estupidez –resopló Yura, mientras Otabek observaba al par de chicos con una expresión imperturbable.

\- ¿Debería ir a buscarlo? –preguntó Viktor desconcertado.

\- Hazlo antes de que cometa un asesinato en frente de todos estos testigos –murmuró Seung-gil.

Riendo, Viktor se dirigió hacia los escalones, subiendo de dos en dos, la capa flotando tras él. El pequeño interludio cómico (“¡y ahora Viktor tiene que subir a buscarte!”, gritó Phichit antes de lo golpearan en el brazo. “ _Cállate_ , Chulanont”), había logrado aumentar su ansiedad, transformando el incómodo sentimiento en algo más cercano a la emoción. Habían pasado semanas desde que Yuuri se había reincorporado al mundo, pero no dudaba de que su insegura pequeña estrella tendría problemas en mostrarse ante una multitud vestido en… con… en…

La mente de Viktor se congeló.

Plata, blanco y azul brillaban en una ajustada túnica que se aferraban casi con avidez a la delgada figura, las mangas largas colgaban a solo centímetros del suelo. Más de cerca, Viktor se dio cuenta que el blanco venía de la banda que rodeaba su angosta cintura, el plateado de lentejuelas que salpicaban una fina línea diagonal que atravesaba su pecho y debajo del brazo derecho en un exquisito patrón asimétrico. Incluso los pies, aquellos pequeños y refinados pies de bailarín, lucían delicados en zapatos de tela adornados con pequeños diseños floreados.

\- Hola –dijo Yuuri tímidamente, medio cubriéndose los ojos.

Jamás en sus fantasías más salvajes Viktor había imaginado que Yuuri vestiría su traje de baile otra vez, mucho menos para abrir un baile en frente de toda la escuela. Y luego estaba el hecho de lo _bien_ que le quedaba el traje.

Phichit estaba equivocado, esto no era adorable.

Esto era celestial.

El orgullo y el deseo se arremolinaron en una fusión de emociones, y los dedos de Viktor se retorcieron, ansiando sentir la tela azul ajustada firmemente alrededor de los músculos del bailarín.

\- Es…

\- Sí –Yuuri se ruborizó, tirando de sus mangas.- ¿E-está bien? Pensé, tú sabes, que si necesitaba un nuevo comienzo, también necesitaba, um, aceptar el pasado, y esto es… algo así como… bueno, parte del pasado, así que…

Mientras el chico balbuceaba, Viktor sintió una feroz avalancha de afecto. Estirándose hacia él, tiró de Yuuri hacia sí para volcar cientos de pequeños besos en su frente, nariz, mejillas, antes de deslizarse hacia abajo para demandar sus labios y tragarse el resto de sus palabras. Aunque su pequeña estrella solía ponerse muy tenso en sus primeros besos, ahora, se fundía en ellos con débiles pequeños sonidos, deslizando sus manos sobre sus hombros.

\- ¿Asumo que lo apruebas? –murmuró Yuuri después de que se separaron.

\- Totalmente –suspiró Viktor, delineando el labio inferior de Yuuri con su pulgar.

Los labios de Yuuri se curvaron en una sonrisa, y cuando levantó el mentón, Viktor cerró la distancia, ansioso…

\- Dios, ¿por qué no se consiguen una maldita habitación? –gruñó Yura.

Instantáneamente, Yuuri se separó de un tirón, tartamudeando disculpas. Viktor reprimió una punzada de irritación que lo acometió con la interrupción; su querido primo siempre llegaba en el _peor_ momento.

\- Qué sucede, Yura –dijo en un tono más cortante que lo que pretendía.

\- El baile está comenzando –contestó Otabek tranquilamente, al lado de Yura.- La Directora quiere que los participantes del programa formen una fila en la puerta. Ya están todos presentes menos ustedes dos.

\- Genial, gracias por avisarnos –dijo Yuuri, con las mejillas teñidas de rojo.

Viktor lo siguió obedientemente cuando el japonés le tomó la mano para tirar de él rápidamente hacia la entrada del Gran Salón. Claramente, Yuuri todavía se ponía algo nervioso ante las públicas demostraciones de afecto. Le parecía bastante tierno, honestamente.

\- Todavía no entiendo por qué no puedo bailar contigo –se quejó Yura detrás de ellos en la fila.

\- No soy un participante –dijo Otabek, quien sonó más amable que nunca.

\- No hay nada de qué preocuparse, pequeño Yuri, ya verás a tu novio dentro –dijo JJ con entusiasmo, mientras el imperturbable Hufflepuff se alejaba dando grandes pasos.

\- ¡¿N-N- _Novio_?! –chilló Yura.

La Directora de Hogwarts apareció en la puerta, acomodándose con un gesto su recogido cabello.

\- Oh bien, Katsuki, estás aquí con Nikiforov, creí que iba a tener que… ¡Plisetsky! Deja de patear a tu compañero y ocupa tu lugar, por favor. Gracias. ¿Estamos todos aquí? Espléndido. Muy bien. –La Directora se irguió derecho y les sonrió ampliamente.- Como representantes de sus escuelas, espero que todos ustedes demuestren su mejor comportamiento; al igual que espero que abran el baile con un adorable vals. Cuando las puertas se abran, caminarán por el pasillo, pareja tras pareja, hacia el centro del Gran Salón. La música no comenzará hasta que todos hayan llegado. ¿Entendieron?

Cuando todos asintieron, la Directora sacudió su varita en un círculo.

Cuando las pesadas puertas comenzaron a abrirse, Viktor sintió a Yuuri apretar con fuerza su mano.

\- Esto de verdad está pasando –dijo Yuuri con incredulidad.- Vamos a bailar antes que nadie en Hogwarts.

Viktor le devolvió el apretón.

\- Juntos, el uno con el otro.

La tierna mirada que Yuuri le dirigió llenó de calidez el corazón de Viktor hasta lo más profundo.

\- Damas y caballeros, -la voz de la Directora resonó a través del Gran Salón, amplificada mediante magia- les presento a nuestros estimados invitados del Instituto Durmstrang y la Academia de Magia Beauxbaton, acompañados por sus compañeros de Hogwarts.

Y así comenzó todo.

 

* * *

 

\- ¡Deja de tocarla!

\- ¿Cómo se supone que baile un vals sin tocarla?

\- ¡Mickey, deja de molestarnos!

\- Pero Sara, ¡tiene sus sucias manos encima de ti!

\- _¡Es un maldito vals!_

\- No paran nunca, ¿no? –susurró Yuuri.

Viktor sonrió mientras giraban lentamente, alejándose de las parejas que discutían. El compañero del chico Crispino parecía tan cerca de cometer homicidio al igual que Seung-gil antes del baile.

\- Deberíamos aplaudirlos por controlarse. Todavía no hubo ninguna explosión.

\- Es verdad –rio Yuuri. Viktor no podía pensar en otro sonido que amara más que ese.

Siguieron dando vueltas, alrededor de todo el centro del Gran Salón, los pies de Viktor se movían mecánicamente al ritmo de la profunda voz de Georgi, que hacía eco en su mente: adelante, al costado, juntos, adelante, al costado, juntos; un-dos-tres, un-dos-tres.

_(“… me hizo el hazmerreír, con esa apariencia tan ridícula, en aquella ridícula escoba…”)_

\- ¿Cómo lo estoy haciendo? –preguntó Viktor abruptamente.

Yuuri parpadeó; sus largas pestañas se agitaron sobre sus grandes, _cautivantes_ ojos.

\- Bailas bien –dijo.- ¿Por qué?

\- Los bailes lentos son todo lo que puedo hacer.

\- No tengo mucha experiencia en bailes de salón, pero es muy difícil arruinar un vals lento –aseguró Yuuri.- Creo que lo estás manejando bien.

(“Una decepción, eso es lo que eres, un inútil desgraciado…”)

Viktor tiró del otro chico para dejarse caer contra su pecho.

\- Gran cumplido viniendo de un bailarín profesional –ronroneó cerca del oído de Yuuri.

\- Viktor –jadeó Yuuri suavemente.- No llamemos la atención...

\- ¿Por qué no? –Viktor enterró sus dedos en la cintura de Yuuri.- Todo el mundo está fascinado contigo, como ya ves.

\- O luzco demasiado ostentoso con esta ropa –Yuuri dejó escapar una temblorosa risa.

Siempre tan inquieto, ¿cuándo iba a aprender su pequeña estrella que brillaba como un faro en la pista de baile, atrayendo miradas de admiración de cualquier lado al que se girara?

\- Eres hermoso, moya zvezdochka, por dentro y por fuera.

\- Gracias –dijo Yuuri, con una sonrisa que hizo que el estómago de Viktor se retorciera de una manera en la que no le disgustaba, no del todo.- Estoy más cerca de creerlo cada vez que te escucho decirlo.

Los ojos de Viktor se ablandaron.

\- Yuuri…

La música cambió en ese momento, señalando el fin del baile de apertura. Una banda diferente apareció en el escenario; la cantante canturreaba un moderno y enérgico jazz junto con los metálicos sonidos que salían detrás de ella.

Los participantes comenzaron a irse para que otros estudiantes ocupen la pista (Yura se esfumó tan rápidamente que parecía como si se hubiera desaparecido) y Viktor y Yuuri estaban separándose para hacer lo mismo, cuando Viktor sintió que le tocaban el hombro.

\- Hey –dijo Leo radiante, vestido en un agudo traje marrón.- ¿Te importa si te robo a tu compañero durante este baile? El mío está muy ocupado con su trabajo, es el fotógrafo de la escuela, al menos momentáneamente.

Cuando Yuuri asintió al cambio, brillantemente, Viktor le pasó su mano a Leo.

\- No durante mucho tiempo –dijo con un guiño.

El buscador dejó la pista de baile dando grandes zancadas, soltando un suspiro de alivio. Tan seguro como lo era con los bailes lentos, había algo en el acto mismo de bailar que parecía drenarlo. Divisó a Yura cerca de una mesa y se acercó a su primo, quien alzó una ceja al verlo llegar.

\- ¿Acabas de entregarle el nerd a otro tipo? –preguntó Yura abiertamente.

\- Sólo durante esta pieza –dijo Viktor encogiéndose de hombros.- ¿Hay algo para beber?

\- Sí, una cosa de calabaza o algo así –Yura señaló el ancho tazón detrás de él. Mientras Viktor servía un cucharón de la bebida en un vaso, su primo señaló con la cabeza a Yuuri en la pista de baile.- Entonces… ¿Cómo está él?

\- Bien –Viktor le dio un sorbo a su bebida.- Tan bien como puede estarlo.

Yura frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Tan mal?

\- Él no está _entero_ , Yura. –Viktor bajó la vista hacia su vaso, observando las ondas que se formaban mientras hacía girar la bebida en sus manos.- Yo tampoco lo estoy.

Su primo le dirigió una mirada penetrante.

\- ¿Voces otra vez?

\- Sólo una voz.

Pareció como si el chico hubiera tenido algo para agregar, pero se detuvo a pensarlo dos veces.

\- Más vale que no digas algo así como “dos mitades hacen un entero” o alguna mierda de esas –soltó en cambio.

Los labios de Viktor se crisparon en una sonrisa.

\- ¿Otabek no es tu otra mitad?

La reacción de Yura fue instantánea.

\- QU-QU-QUÉ… -farfulló incoherentemente con un oscuro rubor esparciéndose rápidamente por sus mejillas.

\- Pasan una excesiva cantidad de tiempo juntos –señaló Viktor.- Y sonríes cada vez que lo mencionas, lo cual sucede todo el tiempo, realmente.

Por un breve momento, Yura pareció estar a punto de explotar al igual que un globo muy rojo y horrorizado. Y luego, lentamente, gradualmente, el pequeño chico se desinfló, liberando aire en una larga y cansada exhalación.

\- No sé si le gusto de esa manera –murmuró en una voz tan leve que Viktor se esforzó para oírlo.

A pesar de ser un bravucón que vivía enojado, Yuratchka seguía siendo un niño.

Viktor escondió su sonrisa tras su vaso, sabiendo que su irritado primo lo habría tomado como una burla.

\- Ahora parece ser un buen momento para preguntarle –sugirió.

\- Sí –Yura suspiró otra vez. A un costado de la pista de baile, el chico en cuestión le hacía señas vigorosamente para que se acerque, incluso aunque permanecía no mostrar expresión alguna, parado bien derecho en una propia posición militar. El rostro de Yura se suavizó en una sonrisa.- Sí, tal vez.

Suavemente, Viktor le dio un empujón a Yura, hasta que este dio sus propios pasos vacilantes hacia su amigo (o tal vez, más que su amigo). De las pocas interacciones que había tenido con Otabek, Viktor creía que el chico era un cable a tierra para Yura, y su solitario y pequeño primo merecía ser feliz.

Dándole otro sorbo a su bebida, Viktor vio a Yuuri entre la muchedumbre de estudiantes que bailaban, y levanto su mano cuando sus ojos se cruzaron. El japonés se iluminó instantáneamente, tan lleno de alegría y radiante, como si Viktor fuera un oasis que le diera vida.

En ese momento, Viktor se sintió incandescentemente feliz.

Tal vez estaban dañados, ambos lo estaban, llenos de cicatrices de sus pasados problemáticos y anhelando amor – _verdadero_ amor. De alguna forma, en algún lugar, alguna fuerza los había unido, y allí estaban, enredados en sus defectos e imperfecciones: dos mitades haciendo un entero.

Ah, si Yura lo escuchara ahora.

\- Viktor –llamó Yuuri.- ¿Vienes a bailar una vez más conmigo?

(“ _Viten’ka, niño insolente, ven aquí antes de que…_ ”)

Dejando su vaso, Viktor se deslizó hacia la pista de baile y giró a Yuuri sosteniéndolo de la cintura en el aire, la capa ondeando tras ellos. A su alrededor, los estudiantes vitorearon, Leo les gritó algo alegremente, y Guang Hong corrió hacia ellos desde algún lado, sacando fotos con su cámara.

\- ¡Viktor! –rio Yuuri sin aliento.- ¿Por qué fue eso?

\- _Ty dopolnyayesh' menya–_ dijo Viktor, con su voz grave y tierna.

\- ¿Q-qué? –dijo Yuuri, ruborizándose.

\- No es nada –murmuró Viktor, deslizando sus manos por los costados de Yuuri, grabando la sensación de aquel flexible cuerpo en su memoria.- Ahora, ¿cómo es que bailamos esta música? No estoy familiarizado con ella.

Durante un momento, Yuuri no respondió, estudiaba a Viktor con ansiosos ojos. Luego, cuidadosamente, tomó el rostro de Viktor en sus manos.

\- Lo que sea que hayas dicho, creo que siento lo mismo –dijo, y el corazón de Viktor se llenó de adoración.

(- ¡Bésalo! –gritó Phichit en la distancia, antes de que Seung-gil se metiera algún bocadillo frito en la boca.)

Así que _esto_ era sentirse amado.

 

* * *

 

El baile fue un éxito.

Habían sacado fotos, muchas fotos – algunas con la cámara tradicional de magos, otras con un extraño aparato muggle que Phichit llamaba “celular en un selfie stick” (“Son muchas palabras grandes para una cosa rectangular en un palo” señaló Yura, y Otabek sonrió divertido a su lado). Habían algunas con el amigo prefecto de Phichit – Christopher, o algo similar – quien se las arregló para encontrar la forma de tocar a Yuuri en cada foto (“Lárgate antes de que Viktor te clave un tenedor en tu engreída cara”, murmuró Phichit, espantando al chico de Slytherin). Incluso el hiperactivo chico llamado Kenjiro se les unió más tarde, poniéndose completamente catatónico de felicidad cuando Yuuri pasó un brazo por detrás de sus hombros.

Viktor reunió varias copias de distintos tamaños: recuerdos físicos de su tiempo en Hogwarts, y más importante aún, su relación con cierto bailarín japonés.

La partida fue extremadamente difícil al día siguiente.

El grupo que se reunió en el barco de Durmstrang era visiblemente grande; los fans, comprensivamente, claramente, querían echarle una última mirada a su renombrado jugador de Quidditch. Chicas y chicos expresaban una gran angustia, llorando y gimiendo ante el hecho de perderlo.

Viktor siempre lo había creído bastante peculiar, mientras sonreía, posaba y saludaba: después de todo, ellos nunca lo habían tenido en primer lugar.

El único que sí lo había hecho, por otro lado, lucía ferozmente determinado a retener sus lágrimas.

\- Te escribiré –dijo Yuuri, con un ligero temblor en su labio inferior. Alzó el mentón como si aquella mera acción pudiera sofocar el temblor.- Te escribiré todas las semanas.

\- Igual que yo –murmuró Viktor, apoyando una mano en el hombro de Yuuri, consciente de la vergüenza que sentía el otro chico ante esas públicas muestras de afecto.- Escribiré todos los días.

\- Todavía tiene que rendir los TIMO, sabes –señaló Seung-gil sin dar rodeos.

\- Oh, ya cállate –dijo Phichit suavemente, dándole un codazo al coreano en un costado. Le ofreció una mano, la cual Viktor estrechó firmemente.- Espero que nos volvamos a ver otra vez muy pronto, teniendo en cuenta que Yuuri es mi mejor amigo y eso.

\- Así será –prometió Viktor.

\- Ha sido un verdadero placer –dijo Leo con su afable sonrisa, quien rodeaba con su brazo a un lloroso Guang Hong en un abrazo de consuelo.- Perdón por este de aquí, es muy sensible a las despedidas. Deberías haberlo visto cuando volvimos a casa las últimas Navidades.

Viktor sonrió cariñosamente mientras el pequeño chico balbuceaba su despedida entre lágrimas.

\- Me alegra mucho haberlos conocido a ambos.

\- Vitya –llamó Yura desde lo alto de la rampa del barco.- ¡Ya es hora!

Otabek se alejaba dando grandes zancadas con una melancólica expresión, y los ojos de su primo estaban rojos e hinchados, se notaban incluso a la distancia. Sin dudas Yura no quería nada más que irse en ese momento, para no arrastrar el dolor más de lo necesario.

\- ¿Vitya? –preguntó Yuuri con curiosidad.

\- Oh –dijo Viktor, con el corazón algo acelerado por la sorpresa. Escuchar su nombre de la boca de su pequeña estrella soltó una descarga de electricidad a través de su espalda.- Es mi nombre informal.

\- ¿Tienen diferentes nombres? –preguntó Phichit con interés.

\- Tenemos varios. Un nombre formal, un nombre informal, y otros, ah, creo que la palabra sería en “diminutivos”.

\- Eh… ¿Qué es un “diminutivo”? –preguntó Guang Hong con un hipido.

\- Supongo que es como llaman a los términos que se usan para… relaciones más íntimas –dijo Viktor dubitativo, sintiendo que el pecho se le encogía.- Mi madre solía llamarme “Viten’ka”.

Silencio.

Y luego, antes que sus amigos, antes que sus terriblemente ardientes fans, Yuuri, su tímida, fácilmente vergonzosa, _temerosa_ pequeña estrella, lo acercó hacia sí de un tirón y lo besó.

Fue un beso simple que terminó tan rápido como comenzó, una suave caricia de sus labios contra los suyos, pero era el bálsamo que desesperadamente necesitaba.

\- Viten’ka –susurró Yuuri, y otra vez, fue como si un rayo hubiera caído justo en lo profundo de su corazón, intenso, ardiente, y oh, justo en el lugar indicado.

\- Dilo otra vez –dijo Viktor, atrayendo a Yuuri de la cintura.

\- Viten’ka –lo complació Yuuri. Sus ojos marrones brillaban tras sus lentes.

\- Otra vez –suspiró Viktor, presionando sus labios contra el cuello de Yuuri, deleitándose ante el temblor del chico.

\- Viten’ka…

\- Oh, por el amor de… ¡Como si no hubiera sido suficiente presenciar a Georgi chupándole toda la cara a su mujer! –rugió Yura sobre ellos.- ¡Sube aquí o nos iremos sin ti!

\- Y con esa cruda interrupción –rio Viktor, dándole un tierno beso en la frente a Yuuri. ¿Esos eran gritos que venían de la multitud que los miraba?– _Dasvidaniya, moya zvezdochka_. Te extrañaré tanto.

Yuuri se empujó los anteojos hacia arriba y se enjugó furiosamente sus ojos.

\- Yo también te extrañaré.

Con un último beso, Viktor se separó del otro chico, haciéndoles un gesto con la cabeza al resto del grupo (por alguna razón, cada uno de ellos mostraban diabólicas sonrisas en sus caras, siendo Phichit la más ancha de todas) y con lentos y pesados pasos, arrastró su baúl por la rampa.

Mientras ocupaba un lugar al lado de Yura, su primo se llevó las manos a la boca.

\- ¡Hey, nerd!

Abajo, Yuuri los miró sorprendido.

\- La próxima vez que nos veamos, te patearé _bien_ el trasero en el aire –declaró Yura audiblemente.

Y entonces Yuuri – su Yuuri – sonrió con un irreconocible fuego, que ardió brillantemente bajo el cálido sol de mediodía.

\- Ya lo veremos.

 

* * *

 

_“Mi querido Viten’ka,_

_¡Felicitaciones por otra sólida victoria en los juegos europeos! Estuviste magnífico, como siempre. Podría continuar, pero de verdad preferiría hacerlo en persona._

_Las cosas no han cambiado mucho en Hogwarts._

_Seung-gil sigue molesto porque Phichit fue elegido como el graduado con las mejores clasificaciones a pesar de haber sacado los mejores puntajes en sus EXTASIS. No ayudó el hecho de que también hayan nombrado a Phichit como Delegado de su Casa. Su rivalidad probablemente continuará incluso después de la graduación. Hablando de Phichit, el club secreto que comenzó con Leo y Guang Hong ha crecido exponencialmente desde que se fundó, aunque por qué la gente se muestra tan apasionada con respecto a nuestra relación, es algo que nunca entenderé. Incluso Seung-gil es miembro. Están usando mi salón de baile ahora, o lo que solía ser mi salón de baile, pegaron fotografías nuestras por todas las paredes. Phichit dijo que tenía que ver con que nuestro amor es “puro y verdadero”, pero como dicen por aquí, creo que “se le zafó un tornillo”._

_El capitán del equipo de Quidditch de Ravenclaw me pidió que volviera como su entrenador de clases. Es entusiasta y muy persistente; incluso se las arregló para conseguir que el profesor Flitwick aprobara su inusual petición. Parecen creer que el equipo no hubiera ganado la Copa de Quidditch este año si yo no los hubiera guiado. ¡Aparentemente Ravenclaw no ganaba la Copa desde hacía dos décadas! El equipo ha sido muy paciente con respecto a mi negativa de volar, así que creo que vale la pena considerarlo, al menos para reponer su gentileza. Kenjiro acaba de entrar al equipo también (como Golpeador, creo), así que probablemente me acosarán para que diga que sí eventualmente._

_Y tal vez, sólo tal vez, termine llevándome de vuelta hacia la escoba algún día._

_Mi familia está ansiosa por conocerte, por cierto. Mamá, Mari y Yuuko creen que eres muy apuesto, y Minako-sensei también parece bastante entusiasmada, así que advertencia: las mujeres en mi vida están algo locas. Han colgado mi capa de Mahoutokoro, esperando ver que el plateado se vuelva oro. Creo que seguirán esperando por un largo tiempo._

_Además, no dejes que mi papá te obligue a beber con él. Simplemente no lo dejes._

_No espero una respuesta, ya que Vicchan probablemente te entregue esto una semana antes de tu llegada. Espero que hayas recibido el polvo de cálamo que mi mamá preparó para ti. Es de una hierba, así que huele mucho mejor que el desagradable polvo Flu que usan en Gran Bretaña. Escribí varias veces al Ministro de la Magia Japonés para confirmar la adecuada conexión entre nuestras chimeneas; no creerías lo que es la burocracia en mi país. Asegúrate de pronunciar: “Yuu-to-pia A-ka-tsu-ki”._

_No puedo esperar para volver a verte otra vez._

_Con amor,_

_Tu pequeña estrella._

_P.D.: Por favor, agradécele a Yura por su regalo sorpresa. Su abuelo sí que hace los mejores pirozhkis.”_

Echándose el abrigo sobre los hombros, Viktor tiró de su valija hacia sí, con una nerviosa emoción corriendo por sus venas. Delicadamente, arrojó un puñado de polvo en la chimenea, observando mientras las llamas resplandecían una vez, antes de tornarse de un agradable color verde.

\- Yuutopia Akatsuki –dijo, dando un paso hacia la chimenea.

Los ojos azules se encontraron con los marrones; dos mitades –unos delgados brazos rodearon su cuello, mientras los suyos se deslizaron alrededor de la pequeña cintura– de un entero.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Ty dopolnyayesh' menya_ : Tú me completas.
> 
> ====
> 
> Nota de la autora:  
> ¡Así que acá termina! Vendrán historias cortas como spin-off pronto –Skeeter recibirá su merecido– y tal vez, si el tiempo me lo permite, tal vez un segundo arco, gracias en parte al adorable lector que se tomó el tiempo de escribir un comentario increíblemente persuasivo de porqué debería escribir uno. De alguna forma dejé el final deliberadamente abierto, tanto como para que ustedes queridos lectores lo completen por su cuenta, como para tener la oportunidad de retomar por donde lo dejé en cuanto pueda. ¡No prometo nada! Nuevamente, muchas gracias por leer hasta el final, han sido absolutamente fantásticos. m(_ _)m  
> Si tienen ganas, dense una vuelta por [dreaming-fireflies](http://dreaming-fireflies.tumblr.com) :3  
> \----  
> Últimamente, me han preguntado cómo se vería un baile sobre una escoba, y algo tarde pensé en un personaje bailando con una escoba en Little Witch Academia: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RUWH9JAHgXk  
> ¡Ignoren los movimientos sobre el suelo! En mi headcanon, Yuuri hace principalmente las acrobacias aéreas.  
> ¡Hasta la próxima vez! <3
> 
> ====
> 
> Acá se termina para mí también... por ahora! No prometo subir las traducciones que faltan muy pronto porque si bien son más cortas (son muy geniales, si leen inglés por favor léanlas), sí lleva su tiempo traducir y estoy dedicando mucho a escribir algo propio, que espero empezar a publicar muy pronto.  
> Gracias, gracias, gracias a todos por leer. Fue muy entretenido realizar este trabajo, me llevó de nuevo a escribir cosas propias, algo que no hacía hace años y la verdad se siente muy bien. No creo que sea la única y mejor historia, siempre pensé que hay muchos escritores de fanfics muy grosos, con ideas muy increíbles, y estas ideas en particular tal vez me llegaron bastante más por cosas de mi vida privada. Así que lo hice con el corazón y pensando también en que los fandom merecen ser llevados a otras lenguas.  
> Últimamente leí muchas discusiones sobre la incomodidad de leer fanfic en otro idioma que no sea inglés y me puse a pensar qué me generaba en mí misma. Sí, a veces incluso resulta como algo cómico o que no puede ser tomado en serio. Tal vez la "cultura del fandom" por alguna razón se "anglocentralizó", y como resultado hay gente que hasta llega a despreciar o rechazar cualidades de su propio idioma! Me parece increíble de creer, más sabiendo que el español tiene mil formas. Elegí hacer la traducción en español neutro por cuestiones de comodidad, pero no tengamos miedo de explorar nuestro propio idioma y con las gracias de nuestra propia tierra madre (y es por esto un poco que Yurio insulta "a lo argento" en la traducción; su lenguaje es vulgar y para nada formal, con lo cual tuve que recurrir a mis propias raíces lol). Es un tema para discutir para rato, pero me valía la pena aclararlo porque también venía por este lado la cuestión. En mi opinión, valoro mucho lo que nos ha dado el mundo globalizado, pero las facilidades en cuanto a comunicación deberían servirnos para cuidar culturas en vez de alejarnos de ellas.  
> Sin más, gracias de nuevo a todos, y espero sus comentarios finales! Suscríbanse para saber de otros trabajos, prometo hacer lo posible para no colgar con esto ni con los proyectos personales que vengo prometiendo.  
> See you next level! <3
> 
> [Tumblr](http://quinceminutes.tumblr.com) :)


End file.
